Amor Descoberto
by Nanda Yukimura
Summary: Quando Inuyasha finalmente descobre que ama Kagome.Os sentimentos do hanyo apór a derrota de Naraku e a morte de Kikyo .:.:.:COMPLETA.:.:.:.
1. O beijo que me mudou

**Inuyasha não me pertence.Infelizmente u.u.Mas eu ainda estou na busca de um menino que tenha as orelhinhas tão fofas quanto as dele **

**Bom,gent essa eh a minha primera fic aki no ffn...espero q gostem qqker coisa deixem recados tah?**

_1° Capítulo-O Beijo que me mudou_

Kagome saltou do poço Come-Ossos.Seus longos cabelos negros estavam desalinhados e sua bochecha,vermelha.

Colocou a mão no coração e sentiu-o batendo normal novamente "O que foi aquilo...?"Pôs a mão sobre o lábio avermelhado e suspirou "Porquê?"

Levantou a cabeça e viu a Árvore Sagrada e,num impulso,correu para lá

Chegou na árvore e colocou sua mão sobre ela.Estava na Era Feudal novamente.Tinha voltado pra fazer uma prova de matemática,da qual não adiantou de nada,já que não sabia a matéria.

Virou e sentou-se encostada em seu tronco.Olhou para baixo.Estava confusa "Porque ele fez isso logo agora que meus sentimentos por Inuyasha já estavam claros?"

Olhou para frente e sorriu "Mas foi tão bom..."

#Houjo...#sussurrou.Lembrou-se...

_Flashback_

Estava em casa preparando sua mochila amarela com primeiros socorros e outras coisas

#Ai ai ai,akla prova não foi fácil! #disse a colegial sentando-se na sua cama.Suspirou cansada

#Tenho que tomar cuidado para não repetir de ano!# fechou os olhos e bocejou

#Kagome!# chamou sua mãe #Visita pra você filha!Desce!#

"Deve ser a Eri querendo discutir a prova"

#_Ele_ está lá perto da árvore filha.Parece urgente# falou ela da cozinha

"Ele?"Foi caminhando até o local indicado até avistar não Eri mas Houjo.

#Houjo?O que faz aqui?# perguntou surpresa

#Ah...é que faz mó tempo que você não aparece na escola e eu queria saber se você melhorou da caxumba aguda classe C(surgiu uma gota na cabeça da garota)# ele disse se aproximando e olhando fundo em seus olhos

#É né...eu melhorei# ele estava muito próximo.Ela podia se ver nos olhos dele #Tô bem melhor agora,muito obrigada!#

#É...que eu estava preocupado com você# murmurou colocando sua mão no rosto da garota

#Houjo...#

Ele tinha posto uma mão em seu rosto e a outra em sua cintura.Olhava tão fundo em seus olhos,que a garota corou.Ele respirou fundo e inclinando-se seu um selinho nela.Parou,olhou em seus olhos e beijou-a novamente

A garota,surpresa,não retribuiu o beijo de princípio,só quando ele aprofundou-o.Mas mesmo assim,ela pôs as mãos no peito do rapaz e empurrou-o levemente,parando o beijo.Ele olhou-a interrogativo

#Você...não quer?# perguntou decepcionado

#Eu...eu...# ela não sabia o que dizer.Não gostava dele mas ninguém nunca a havia beijado daquele jeito,apaixonado.Ficou confusa,não sabia o que fazer. #Me... desculpe# Saiu correndo em direção à sua casa

#Kagome!# chamou-lhe em vão o rapaz

A jovem entrou correndo em casa,subiu as escadas e fechou-se em seu quarto.Trancou a porta e jogou-se na cama "O que acabou de acontecer?"

"O que _eu_ acabei de fazer?"sentou "Não posso mais ficar aqui.Preciso voltar na Era Feudal".Levantou-se rapidamente,pegou sua mochila que jazia em um canto.Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que sua Bochecha ainda estava vermelha

"Eu retribuí o beijo?Porque eu não o afastei?Mas tava tão bom...KAGOME!PÁRA DE PENSAR NISSO!"Balançou a cabeça e foi para a cozinha

#Kagome,minha filha,o que aconteceu?Você está vermelha.Será que está com febre?# perguntou sua mãe já colocando a mão em sua testa e pegando uma toalha fria para pôr na filha

#Não..mãe!Tá tudo bem,não se preocupe!# disse balançando as mãos #Olha,eu já estou voltando para a Era Feudal,ta?#

#Que desculpa eu vou dar agora pra sua escola,hein?#ralhou seu avô sentado à mesa

#Ah,vovô,qualquer uma!Eles já engoliram tanta coisa!Tchau Souta,se comporte,viu?# disse a mais velha passando a mão no cabelo do menino

#Tchau mana!E fala pro Inuyasha pra vir com você da próxima vez,ta?Garras Retalhadoras de Almas!#

A garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao escutar o nome do meio-yokai mas fingiu que não sentiu.

#Tchau vovô,tchau mãe!Daqui há umas duas semanas talvez eu volte,está bem?#falou-lhes dando um beijo nos outros dois

#Tchau,e vê se trás comida hein?# falou o velho com uma cara de cachorro pidão,o que fez surgir uma gota na cabeça da garota

#Tchau meu amor e se cuida!#falou sua mãe

Acenou uma última vez e pulou no poço.Entre as duas Eras,voltou a lembrar do beijo e seu rosto corou mais ainda "Será que ele está bravo comigo?"

_Fim do Flashback_

#Feh!Essa garota ta demorando demais!#exclamou impaciente

#Mas Inuyasha ,ela foi embora só ontem e prometeu que voltariahoje!#falou Sango ,olhando de esguelha para o meio-yokai

#Bah!Mas precisamos encontrar os fragmentos da jóia oras!# ele disse encostando-se na porta da cabana da velha Kaede,que,naquele momento estava no vilarejo

#Mas nós já estamos com mais da metade da jóia e o nosso pai não ta na forca pra gente ficar correndo atrás dos fragmentos!# retrucou Miroku ,não desviando o olhar do braço-de-ferro que jogava com Sango.Outra revanche,já que ele já tinha perdido duas vezes pra garota

Era verdade.Já estavam co um pouco mais da metade da Jóia de Quatro Almas desde que Naraku morreu,tentando pegar o último fragmento.Ironicamente, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru derrotaram o meio-yokai mas a Jóia voltou a se espalhar por todo o Japão,fazendo os amigos irem em sua busca novamente

Todos os servos do Naraku morreram.Kagura,Kanna,Jakoudoshi e Kohaku estavam presentes na batalha e lutaram contra os amigos,mas no momento que Naraku foi derrotado,todos morreram.

Sango lembrava-se muito bem daquele momento, quando seu irmãozinho morreu novamente

_Flashback_

#Kohaku!Kohaku!Não por favor!Não Kohaku,não faça isso comigo!Não de novo!# suas lágrimas caíam sobre o corpo do menino ,que não se levantava

#Sango... não dá...Vem ,vamos# chamava Miroku com cara de pesar

#Não!Meu irmão!Meu irmão!Não!Não!# ela estava deitada sobre o corpo do irmão e não o soltava ,como se ele fosse desaparecer no momento que o soltasse

Todos olhavam a cena com muita tristeza,sabendo da dor que a amiga estava sentindo.Foi quando ela bruscamente parou de chorar e levantou a cabeça

#Sesshoumaru!# ela correu em direção ao yokai ,que estava se afastando com muitos ferimentos em seu rosto e sua roupa.Ele parou e olhou-a de lado

#Por favor ,Sesshoumaru!Você tem a Tenseiga!Por favor, ressuscite meu irmão!Eu te peço ,por favor!#ela agarrou ele pela roupa e o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos

#Huh!# ele tirou a mão dela #Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso# disse sem emoção nenhuma,já começando a se retirar

#Senhor Sesshoumaru!# chamou uma vozinha tímida

Ele parou e olhou para uma menininha que puxava a pele que ele vestia

#Por favor,Senhor Sesshoumaru!O Kohaku era meu amigo!# ela estava chorando também #O senhor precisa salvar ele!# continuou Rin

Ele olhou-a com os olhos semi-cerrados.Depois,num ato que ninguém poderia imaginar,secou as lágrimas da menina

Deu meia-volta e pegou Tenseiga.Parou em frente ao menino e mirou a que para todo mundo não era nada,e virou-se para ir embora.Kohaku,segundos depois acordou,piscando os olhos.

#Kohaku!# Sango correu em sua direção e o abraçou forte #Ah Kohaku!Meu irmão! #

#Mana...# ele sussurou

#Você... me reconhece?# surgiram mais lágrimas nos olhos dela.Todos vieram saudar o menino,que apesar de estar fraco,estava muito feliz.A moça o olhou com olhos protetores e virou a cabeça #Muito obrigada ,Sesshoumaru!#

Mas ele já estava de costas andando devagar

#Você vem Rin?# perguntou sem olhar pra trás

#Sim!# disse a menininha feliz ,saindo em direção ao seu protetor.Acenou para os outros ao longe andando ao lado de seu protetor e de Jaken .Sumiram entre a densa névoa

_Fim do Flashback_

#Eu acho que o Inuyasha tá com saudade da senhorita Kagome# falou Miroku divertido,mas meio ofegante,já que perdera novamente

#Feh!Cale a boca monge pervertido!# gritou mal humorado Inuyasha

#Eu não tenho culpa!Eu não controlo minhas mão,querem ver?# dizendo isso,esticou suas mãos em direção à Sango,que simplesmente deu um tapa em sua cara

#Ai,Sangozinha!Mas eu não fiz nada!# disse passando a mão no rosto vermelho

#Não,mas ia fazer!E pare de usar a desculpa que elas são amaldiçoadas porque a maldição se desfez!Isso é pura sacanagem sua!E fique bem longe de mim,monge pervertido!# falou a morena indiferente

#não fique preocupado Inuyasha# ele virou a cabeça para o yokai Shippou,que brincava com Kirara #Ela já deve estar voltando!# continuou animador

#Bah!Quem disse que eu estava preocupado?# virou a cara fingindo indiferença #Eu só quero encontrar os outros fragmentos!# dizendo isso,saiu da cabana em direção à floresta

#Ele não sabe mentir# falou Miroku olhando para a porta

#Não mesmo# concordou Sango olhando na mesma direção

"Feh!Preocupado?Eu não!Humph!Mas queela está demorando,está!Será que aquele babaca do Houjo ta segurando ela na outra Era?Se estiver,eu corto ele em mil pedacinhos!"

Pulou em um dos galhos da Árvore Sagrada e ficou olhando a paisagem "Porque ela tem que voltar pra aquela Era maluca?Porque ela não pode ficar aqui uma vez?Seria muito mais fácil e eu não sentiria tanta saudade como eu estou sentindo agora"

Suspirou "Gostaria de ter ido com ela.nem que eu não fizesse nada mas ver ela todo dia não me faz ficar assim.Já decidi!Se ela não voltar até esta tarde eu vou buscá-la!"Fez uma cara convencida e cruzou os braços,contente com o próprio plano

Foi quando sentiu um cheiro doce que,há muito tempo atrás achava enjoativo,mas hoje lhe trazia uma sensação de paz inexplicável "Kagome..." olhou na direção do poço e viu a bela garota correndo em sua direção

Pensou em gritar seu nome e lhe dizer que sentiu muitas saudades,apesar de só ter passado um dia desde que não se viam.Mas é claro que não fez isso.Ia dar um sermão enorme nela por causa de seu atraso.Foi quando notou que ela estava diferente

Sua bochecha estava vermelha, corria desesperada em sua direção,sem parecer notar sua presença.Observou-a encostar seu corpo perfeito na árvore e fazer uma cara pensativa "O que será que deu nela?"

Quando ouviu,com seus sentidos aguçados,a morena sussurrar o nome daquele palerma imbecil e corar ainda mais. "O que deu nela?"

#Demorou# falou alto para ela ouvir

#Inuyasha!# disse a jovem surpresa,olhando para a direção da voz.Por alguma razão,que Inuyasha não entendeu,ela pareceu constrangida por ele estar ali

#Você demorou# disse ele,descendo da árvore para ficar frente à frente com ela.Gostou de ver aqueles olhos novamente.Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la.

#Mas eu disse que viria hoje!Você esqueceu por acaso?# perguntou com aquela carinha de inocência que ele adorava

#Er...bem...# não conseguia raciocinar com ela olhando-o daquele jeito #Feh!Esquece isso!O que você tem?#

#Hãn?Como assim?# a carinha ficou mais confusa "Como ela consegue me deixar assim?"

#Você tácom a bochecha vermelha!# cutucou a bochecha dela #E ta agindo estranho também!# "E sussurrou o nome daquele babaca também" completou em pensamento

#Que?...não...não é nada não# murmurou Kagome,mordendo o lábio inferior,o que fez Inuyasha olhá-la com mais atenção e um pouco de desejo "Se eu te contasse é capaz de você me expulsar dessa Era...e ainda querer matar o Houjo"

#Vamos para o vilarejo?Tô com saudades do povo daqui!# Olhou para ele e deu um sorriso doce,mudando completamente de assunto

#Hãn?# ele tinha ficado em transe por causa do sorriso #Feh!Vamos# falou baixinho olhando para frente

#Tudo bem,Inu?# ouviu a voz da menina,que o olhava preocupada

#Bah!Claro bruxa!Porque não estaria?# mas ele deu um sorriso.Agora tudo voltara ao normal. "Ela está preocupada comigo.E me chamou de Inu.Está tudo bem agora"

Iam para a cabana da velhota Kaede em silêncio,cada um com seus pensamentos.

Uma certa garota de cabelos negros e olhos claros pensava em como aquele dia tinha sido esquisito "Alguma coisa mudará" pensou suspirando.O que atraiu o olhar do meio yokai que,de minuto em minuto olhava para a garota enquanto pensava como era bom tê-la ao seu lado,mesmo que por poucos minutos.

Isso já o deixava feliz

_Continua..._


	2. Quando te vi com outros olhos

**Inuyasha não me pertence.Infelizmente u.u. Mas continuo na busca de um garoto que tenha as orelhinhas tão fofas quanto ele **

**Amor descoberto-Quando Inuyasha finalmente descobre que ama Kagome**

_2°Capítulo-Quando te vi com outros olhos _

O brilho da lua crescente iluminava a Era Feudal.Uma fraca brisa agitava as folhas das árvores,fazendo um barulho típico da noite.

Em uma cabana,no meio do vilarejo,três jovens estavam sentados próximos,conversando:um monge,uma exterminadora e a ressurreição de uma sacerdotisa.Um yokaiozinho estava sentado junto de uma gatinha e um hanyo observava a noite estrelada.

Kagome havia acabado de retornar de sua Era e conversava animadamente com Miroku e Sango,enquanto preparava lámen.A garota,apesar de não tirar o sorriso do rosto,às vezes parecia que estava com outros pensamentos,como se não tivesse realmente ali,sendo chamada mais de duas vezes pelos amigos.

#Senhorita Kagome!#chamou Miroku pela segunda vez,sentado de perna cruzada em frente à moça,olhando-a preocupado

#Hãn?Ah!Desculpe-me, Miroku!# falou a moça,constrangida,balançando a cabeça como se quisesse espantar alguma coisa#Eu acho que viajei# continuou sorrindo

#Você tem certeza de que está bem,Kagome?# perguntou Sango ,levantando a cabeça pra olhar para a amiga.Ela estava polindo seu Osso Voador

#Sim,sim!Não se preocupem!# Ela deu um sorriso #Ah,o lámen tá pronto.Vocês querem um pouco? # ofereceu o macarrão

#Não,obrigada!Oferece pro Inuyasha,tenho certeza de que ele vai querer.# Sango deu uma rápida olhada pra o meio-yokai

Kagome olhou para a mesma direção.Inuyasha olhava para o céu como se tivesse hipnotizado."Pensando em quê?"Desde a tarde,na volta para o vilarejo,não falou com ele.Estava constrangida com o que lhe tinha acontecido,mesmo que ele não soubesse.

Vermelha,acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se indo na direção do hanyo.

#Sangozinha,faz horas que você não fala comigo!# o monge voltou o olhar choroso pra moça

#Eu ainda estou brava com você# disse sem olhá-lo

#Mas você sabe que minhas mão são amaldiçoadas!Eu não tenho culpa!#

Quando Kagome chegou,aproveitando o momento de boas-vindas,o rapaz aproveitou e abraçou Sango também.A moça,encabulada,já pensava em retribuir,quando sentiu as mãos dele em lugares impróprios.

Seus cinco dedos ficaram estampados no rosto dele.

#Não me importa!Não quero falar com você,Houshi!# dessa vez ela o olhou com olhos de exterminadora,pronta pra matar,se ele ousasse se aproximar

#Sangozinha,me perdoa!# pediu se ajoelhando

#Esses dois não tem jeito né Kirara ?# murmurou Shippou

Fora da cabana,Inuyasha permanecia sentado,olhando pra o céu.Desde que chegaram,não falou com Kagome."Ela está diferente" Volta e meia olhava para a garota,que se encontrava dentro da cabana conversando com os amigos.

Ela,às vezes, ficava dispersa,parecendo que estava em outro mundo"No seu mundo.O que será..."

Sentiu aquele cheiro doce se aproximando e isso o embriagou.Tratou de se concentrar no que estava fazendo antes.O que estava fazendo antes?

#Oi # ela disse tímida,sentando-se ao seu lado #Trouxe lámen.Tá com fome?# estendeu para ele com um sorriso

#Hum...# ele mal pegara,já estava devorando #Obrigado,tá muito bom!# com a boca cheia de macarrão,olhou pra ela que estava rindo #Que foi?# perguntou estreitando os olhos

#Hehehe nada não!# ela respondeu divertida #Mas é que você parece um cachorro de rua esfomeado!#

#Grrrr...# rosnou,mostrando os dentes

#Adoro quando você rosna!Fica tão bonitinho!# Ele ficou escarlate e olhou-a surpreso.Ela percebeu o que falou e abaixou a cabeça,envergonhada #Me desculpe# murmurou "Ai meu Deus!Como eu sou idiota!Como pude falar uma coisa dessas?Vai!Dá mais na cara Kagome!"

#Feh!#Voltou a comer "Ela me achou bonitinho!" Sorriu.Olhou para ela.Estava distante novamente,como se não tivesse ali com ele #Kagome...#

#Oi?Falou alguma coisa?# perguntou abobada

#O que está acontecendo com você?# Inuyasha perguntou ficando zangado

#Nada!Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso?# respondeu mal-humorada.Sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela mas é claro que não falaria para ele

#Você tá mudada!Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa lá no seu mundo que você não quer contar!# limpou a boca com as costas da mão e deitou-se de costas na grama,com os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça ,fechando os olhos

Kagome o olhou assustada.Estava tão claro assim?"Será que o beijo do Houjo me mudou tanto assim?"Fez uma cara confusa."O que será que estou sentindo por ele?"Olhou para Inuyasha."Ele desconfia de alguma coisa...Bah!Nós nunca tivemos nada mesmo!Não teria com o que se importar"Cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado oposto

Nesse momento, o hanyo abriu um dos olhos e olhou-a de lado."Ela não me respondeu.Quer dizer que é verdade"Não parou de olhá-la."Huh! Deve ter sido aquele _Boujo_,ele deve ter feito alguma coisa com ela!Ele vai morrer se encostou um dedo nela!"

Ficaram um longo tempo sem se falar,até que a garota se levantou e murmurou alguma coisa de ir dormir.Ele ficou um tempo lá fora,para ter certeza de que ela estaria dormindo e depois entrou na cabana também.

Ficou observando-a de longe.Seus olhos ficaram doces e seu ar mais sereno.Esqueceu da briga que tiveram há pouco.

Sentou ao lado da menina e colocou uma mão no rosto,apoiando a cabeça.O rosto dela estava banhado pelo luar e sua expressão estava tranqüila.

Ele esticou sua mão na direção da garota e tocou seu rosto."Macio".Ela se mexeu e ele retirou rápido sua mão.Ela não acordou mas mudou de posição até que ficasse com seu corpo virado para o hanyo.

Deitou ao lado dela,o cotovelo apoiado no chão e a cabeça apoiada pela mão.Olhou para o corpo da mulher.Tinha que admitir,tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.Aproximou seu rosto do rosto dela e ficou a milímetros de distância."Tentador..." Sentia a respiração de Kagome contra a sua.Iria se aproximar mais...

#Sangozinha...# murmurou sonolento Miroku,abraçando o travesseiro e dando um sorriso pervertido

Inuyasha se assustou e, raivoso, levantou a mão para jogar suas Garras contra o monge mas desistiu."A Sango nunca iria me perdoar".Deu um olhar pesaroso para Kagome,afastou-se rápido e foi dormir no próprio colchão."Não é o que está acontecendo com a Kagome.É o que está acontecendo comigo...?" E dormiu

#Uááááááááá!Bom dia!# Miroku sonolento saiu da cabana e se espreguiçou-se #Faz muito tempo que não durmo tão bem!E você,senhorita Sango?Dormiu bem?# sentou ao lado da moça,que afagava Kirara

#Dormi sim,senhor monge,obrigada!# ela lhe sorriu #Mas porque você dormiu tão bem?# perguntou curiosa

#Tive um sonho tão bom!Você aceitava ter um filho meu!# seus olhos brilhavam de emoção

Sango caiu no chão"Como?" Tivera o mesmo sonho.Ficou muito vermelha

#Não seria uma maravilha?# perguntou,passando o braço sobre o ombro dela

#Er...eu...# não sabia o que fazer,ficou mais vermelha #Eu... PERVERTIDO!# e sentou-lhe um tapa na cara,que fez Kirara pular de seu colo.Óbvio que ele se aproveitara do momento

De novo.

#Puxa Sangozinha!Essa doeu!# passou a mão no próprio rosto,que estava vermelho com a marca da mão de Sango ali

#E não me chame de Sangozinha, monge hentai!# ela se afastou ao máximo dele e virou-se para outro lado

"E dizem que tapa de amor não doem" #Senhorita Sango...# começou respeitoso,senão levaria outro tapa.Ela o olhou de lado,desconfiada# ...e o Inuyasha?Ele não estava na cabana# apontou para o local

#Ele saiu logo cedo# falou de má vontade #Disse que iria dar uma volta ou algo assim.Mas já faz um bom tempo desde que ele foi.Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?# virou-se para olhá-lo de frente

#Não.Não acho que devamos nos preocupar# ele respondeu tranqüilo #Não sei se você percebeu,mas ele e a Kagome estão estranhos#

#É,eu percebi.Ela está diferente e ele percebeu isso#

#Mas é melhor deixarmos que os dois se entendam.E vamos nos entender também# pegou a mão dela e pôs entre as suas

#Rapa fora,monge pervertido!# retirou sua mão,estava corada novamente #Não temos nada pra nos entender# levantou e entrou na cabana

#Hum..Sangozinha...Como serão nossos filhos?# fez uma cara feliz e pôs-se a brincar com a Kirara

Tinha que admitir...para quê sair em busca da Jóia,se a Kagome não estava junto para mostrar-lhe o caminho?Já fazia horas que estava andando e nem tinha idéia para onde estava indo."É tudo um pretexto para não pensar...Feh!Já to pensando nela de novo!"

Parou.Olhou chegado à Árvore Sagrada?

Coçou a cabeça e pulou em um dos seus galhos.Olhava a paisagem.Olhou o céu "Como o rosto dela fica bonito entre as nuvens...Dããããã... Concentra Inuyasha!"Balançou a cabeça e olhou para o rio "E ela nadando então?"Pensou no corpo nu dela,com todas aquelas curvas,balançando nas águas calmas do rio.E ela sorrindo pra ele e chamando-o para juntar-se à ela e ele indo...indo...

Surpreendeu-se com o próprio pensamento e tentou esfriar a mente e a excitação...Em vão

#Maldição!#Saia da minha cabeça!# gritou para o nada

Resolveu voltar para a cabana da velhota Kaede. "Será que a Kagome está preocupada?"Saiu correndo.Chegando lá,não encontrou ninguém,só a velhota

#Aonde todo mundo foi,velha?# estranhou e olhou para os lados,decepcionado de não ver Kagome vir correndo para brigar por ele ter demorado tanto

#Bom dia pra você também Inuyasha# respondeu,enquanto mexia em uma infusão de ervas

#Feh!Responde logo velhota!# o hanyo mostrou os dentes

# O mesmo cabeça-oca de sempre não Inuyasha?# não esperou ele responder

#Sango, Kagome e Shippou foram tomar banho e Miroku resmungou alguma coisa de andar por aí#

#Bah!Todo mundo na folga e ninguém procurando a Jóia!Vou ir atrás daqueles folgados!# nem esperou a resposta da mulher e já foi na direção do riacho,onde sabia que todo mundo estava,inclusive Miroku

"Deve estar espiando,aquele pervertido"

Chegou às margens do rio e sorriu.Lá estava o hentai,escondido atrás de uma moita,espiando o rio.Foi sorrateiramente atrás dele e falou bem no seu ouvido

#Perdeu alguma coisa,Houshi?# falou enquanto lhe cutucava a cabeça

Miroku se segurou pra não gritar.Olhou assustado pra trás e quando viu que era Inuyasha,suspirou aliviado

#Ah Inuyasha!É só você?Que susto você me deu!# nem lhe prestou mais atenção,voltou a olhar por entre os arbustos

#Feh!Você não tem vergonha não?Ficar bisbilhotando por aí?# perguntou exasperado por ter sido ignorado completamente

#Mas aquelas são as maiores beldades que eu já tive a sorte de ver!Vergonha seria não olhá-las#

Inuyasha ficou com uma gota na cabeça "Ele tá falando da minha Kagome?"Olhou para o rio.

"Meu Deus!Como ela é linda!" Era quase como ele tinha acabado de imaginar.Mas na sua imaginação não tinha esse monte de gente ao redor.Só ele e ela,juntos,como sempre deveria ser.

Kagome estava no meio do rio com a água batendo um pouco acima dos seios.Ela brincava com Shippou e Sango, espirrando água pra todo lado,rindo que nem criança.Então ela parou e começou a boiar.Nua.Os seios acima da superfície.

_Os fartos seios acima da superfície_

Sua pele não muito branca,em contraste com a água cristalina,brilhava sob o sol,que insistia em aparecer e se esconder por entres a nuvens.

#Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar com a água fria dessa época!# falou para Sango #Já vou sair tá?#

Olhou para os lados,vendo se não tinha ninguém por perto e correu até a margem,pertinho de onde Inuyasha e Miroku estavam.

Pegou uma toalha e secou todo o seu corpo.Vestiu seu uniforme e começou a pentear os cabelos molhados

#Por Deus...# murmurou Miroku,atento a cada movimento

Inuyasha se assustou.Esqueceu que Miroku estava ali também.Ele próprio estava paralisado,atento a cada detalhe.Surpreso,notou que não havia mais espaço dentro de sua calça.

Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado,tentando se controlar.Lembrou de Miroku

#Ora seu...# avançou sobre o monge,que o olhou mortificado #COMO OUSA OLHAR MINHA KAGOME ASSIM?# socou ele no rosto #MONGE PERVERTIDO!# outro soco #SAFADO!# e outro #NUNCA MAIS OUSE FAZER ISSO!# e deu um soco final,deixando-o no chão

#Inuyasha!# chamou Kagome assustada.Ele se virou e olhou-a envergonhado.Olhou pra baixo "Tudo normal"#O que...#ela olhava de Miroku para o meio-yokai ,parecendo assustada

#Bah!Esse monge pervertido estava te espiando!# cruzou os braços e olhou irritado para Miroku

#Mas você também tava!# ele nem conseguia se levantar.Sango veio correndo e agora olhava para o monge como se fosse lhe dar outra seqüência de socos

#Inuyasha também estava...?# voltou o olhar pra ele.Ele fez um 'Humph!' e olhou envergonhado para outro lado

#Inuyasha...# ele a olhou curioso #SENTA!# ele caiu no chão #SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA !#

#Pára...Kagome# murmurava entre uma caída e outra

#Ih... o Inuyasha se ferrou dessa vez!Esse foi o comando 'senta' mais poderoso que ela já deu!# falou Shippou,cutucando Inu com o pé

#Não foi mais do que merecido!# Sango dera dois tapas em Miroku:Um por ele ter olhado elas no rio e outro por quando ele tentou levantar,pegou em partes indevidas

Ela saiu emburrada atrás de Kagome,que estava corada e totalmente irritada

#Ai...pelo menos valeu a pena...# o Houshi deu um sorriso pervertido

Inuyasha tinha que concordar "Que corpo escultural!" mas limitou-se a um simples 'feh!'

Sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse,um yokai os observava de longe.Balançava um amuleto entre os dedos

#Hum...pelo jeito ele gosta muito daquela humana.Ela pode ser uma isca muito boa # seus olhos se fixaram no hanyo e ele deu um sorriso

**Continua...**

Oi!Como vocês estão?Eu to ótima(ninguém perguntou ¬¬),recebi8 reviews e estou muito contente de que tenham gostado! Chega de mais delongas:

**Artur:**_ Poxa!É assim mesmo?Acho que vc nem leu neh?O.o Mas tudo bem,brigado viu amigão por ter comentado!Bjos_

**Mel:**_Oie Mel!Obrigada pelo comentário e desculpa por ter demorado! Continue mandando reviews,são importantes pra mim!Bjos_

**Kagome universe:**_Oie k-chan!Td bom?Então,eu fiz o Houjo assim,mesmo sabendo q ele tah diferente do manga,porque ele gosta muito da Kagome(vc neh?heheh)Mas vc vai ver,mais pra frente,q vai ter outra situação assim mas eu não vou falar agora naum(eu sou má huhuhuhu risada do Naraku)Continue mandando reviews,tah?Bjos _

**Sacerdotiza:**_Oiii!Td bem?Muito obrigada mesmo por vc ter me mandado akele review,fikei mt contente! Eh então,pq mostra só o que a nossa Kagome pensa,o que sente e nunca o Inu e a gente nunca sabe o que ele tá realmente sentindo ¬¬ Essa fic é mais baseada nos sentimentos dele como vocês vão perceber ao longo dos outros capítulos.Ainda não deu tempo de ler sua outras fics,mas eu juro que qd eu tiver tempo de sobra pra mexer no pc eu leio tah?(meu irmão fika o dia intero no computador,parece ateh a namorada dele -.-')Ihhh essa resposta ficou grande tbm hehe Bjos_

**Valeria:**_Oi Vah!Beleza?Obrigada pelo elogio!A kikyo não vai aparecer naum,talvez em uma memória do Inu mas não se preocupe,ela (pelo menos na minha fic)finalmente morreu e o Inuyasha vai perceber quem sempre esteve ao seu lado(vc sabe qm eh neh?),naum morrendo e ressucitando Se ela vai dar u chute eu já sei mas vc precisa ler (eu sou mt má huhuuu)continue mandando reviews!Kissus_

**Jack chan:**_E aew !td bem poia?Vc nem sabia comentar...mas muito obrigada viu?;P Ihhh vc tah parecendo o Sesshy hein?É melhor tomar vacina anti-rábica hehe desculpe pela demora,o Brunno não larga o pc ¬¬Mas continue comentando(agora q você sabe)Bjus t adoro!_

**Kakau Kitsune:**_Nussa eu vi o seu nome e fikei com vontade de comer chocolate...dãããã...desculpa momento doidão da escritora!Obrigada pelo review,tbm tava achando q tava na hora do Inu-kun sentir o que a Kagome sentia quando via ele e a Kikyo juntos!Mas ele não sabe o q está por vir hauahuahuaua e nem vc :P zuera tá?É só continuar lendo Bjos_

**xxxDaianexxx:**_Agora eu lembrei de xxxHolic o.O acho que eu to tomando muita Coca heheh td bem?Muito obrigada pela sua review,mt obrigada pelos toques e espero que esse cap esteja melhor q o outro!Desculpe por ter demorado pra postar,é tudo culpa do meu irmão como eu expliquei ali em cima,um dia eu ainda mando ele sentar...Mas e aew?tah com novas fics pra nos,desesperados leitores?heehhe Bjos_

Então gente,é isso,espero que vocês continuem comentando e é isso...

Kissus

Nanda Yukimura


	3. Memórias de uma sacerdotisa

**Inuyasha não me pertence.Infelizmente u.u. Mas continuo na busca de um garoto que tenha as orelhinhas tão fofas quanto ele **

**Amor descoberto-Quando Inuyasha finalmente descobre que ama Kagome**

_3°Capítulo- Memórias de uma Sacerdotisa_

#E aí?Quando voltaremos a buscar a Jóia?# perguntou Inuyasha puxando assunto

# ... # nenhuma das meninas respondeu

#Eu não sei Inuyasha.O que você acha senhorita Sango?# perguntou o monge, desesperado pra falar com a moça

#Huh!# ela nem olhou pra ele

#Poxa Sangozinha!Por favor,me responda!Me desculpe!Eu juro que foi a última vez! **(promessa de namorado mentiroso...-.-)**

#Ai,tá bom!Não precisa dramatizar também!# respondeu brava mas contente por ele ter pedido desculpas #Eu acho que devemos ir antes do meio-dia.O que você acha Kagome?# olhou para a moça pensativa

#Eu não sei# respondeu seca

#Tá bravinha ainda é?# perguntou o hanyo sarcástico

#Huh!# ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado oposto do meio-yokai.Por dentro divertia-se com isso "Ainda estou brava com ele!Acho que está passando tempo demais com o Miroku!Pervertido!Mas eu adoro provocá-lo e eu sei que ele odeia ser ignorado heheh"

#Fale comigo!# ele tinha se posto de joelhos,desesperado por atenção

"Está dando certo"pensou Kagome divertida

#Você não acha melhor irmos depois do almoço,Sango?# dirigiu-se à garota,fingindo ignorar Inuyasha,fazendo uma cara inocente

#Eu...#

#PARE DE ME IGNORAR!# ele tinha engatinhado até ela **(imagina que fofo o Inu engatinhando )** e segurava os seus ombros

#Não até que você peça desculpas,como o Miroku fez# ela finalmente o estava olhando,daquele jeito que só ela sabia olhar quando queria alguma coisa

#Ah!Senhorita Kagome!Acho que você já está pedindo demais!# interferiu Miroku rindo

#Cale a boca!# Inuyasha voltou-se para o monge revoltado

#E então?# Kagome pegou em seu queixo,forçando-o,de uma maneira doce,a olhá-la #Vai se desculpar?# Ela o olhou sorrindo marota

#Eu ...eu...# "Nossa!Como o toque dela é macio!Que arrepio é esse na minha nuca?" #Eu não!Não estava fazendo nada!# fez bico para ela

#Nada!Então pode me soltar Inuyasha!Não quero falar com você!#

#Mas...mas...#

Ela virava o rosto sem querer olhá-lo e ele colocava o seu sempre na frente do da menina,tentando fazê-la olhar pra ele.Não conseguiu.

#Droga Kagome!Me desculpe!**(O.O)**# rendeu-se.Toda sua moral iria por água abaixo.Abaixou a cabeça,envergonhado

Todos o olharam surpresos,até Kagome que não esperava que ele lhe pedisse desculpas.Ele nunca fez isso,se fez,fazia tanto tempo que ela nem lembrava "O Inu tá me pedindo desculpas?Mas eu só estava brincando com ele!Meu Deus o que está acontecendo?" De repente,todo mundo explodiu de risos

#Yuhuuuuuuuuu!Dá-lhe Kagome!# disse o pervertido dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga

#Parabéns Kagome!# disse Sango sorrindo,batendo palmas

#Nunca pensei que o Inuyasha falasse uma coisa dessas...!# disse Shippou olhando espantado pra ele

Kaede não falou nada.Deu um dos sorrisos misteriosos dela e saiu de sua cabana pra visitar uns doentes no vilarejo

#Calem a boca seus idiotas!# Inuyasha levantou raivoso e pegando Miroku e Shippou pelas orelhas,jogou-os cabana afora sem cerimônia.Virou-se zangado para Sango #Você não vai me obrigar a te expulsar também né?#

#Não,não# ela disse sorrindo balançando as mãos.Passou pelo hanyo e silenciosamente fez mímica para Kagome que queria saber tudo depois,piscou e saiu da cabana rapidinho

Kagome estava espantada demais para falar alguma coisa.Assustou-se quando o hanyo sentou à sua frente,de joelhos,e olhou-a de maneira rude e desconfiada

#E aí?Vai me desculpar?# estava totalmente rendido.Sentia-se humilhado por estar pedindo isso,coisa que nunca fez,para a única pessoa que realmente lhe importava.Não gostava de mostrar esse lado pra ninguém,principalmente para ela.

Sem perceber tentava afastá-la somente por medo mas isso acabava trazendo-a mais e mais para perto.Ele não tinha mais forças pra lutar contra esse sentimento mas não queria admitir tê-lo

#Claro Inu # "Inu..."Ela lhe sorriu #Você sabe que eu sempre vou te perdoar# olhos azuis em seus olhos dourados.Olhos doces em seus olhos rudes.Olhos apaixonados em seus olhos apaixonados **(parece música de Mulheres Apaixonadas )**

Inuyasha,de uma certa maneira,sentiu-se bem com as palavras dela

Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele.Ele corou,surpreso

#Me desculpe...eu devo ter te machucado...#sussurrou ,com a voz abafada por estar encostada no ombro dele

Ele lhe abraçou e foi a vez dela de corar e ser surpreendida

#Não,você sabe que eu sou forte!# estava adorando sentir o cheiro da sua menina tão perto com seu corpo colado no do dela.Deu um sorriso maroto #Não é você que vai me machucar tão fácil,não se preocupe!# apertou-a mais forte em seus braços

#Convencido!# falou risonha.Retribuiu o abraço ,sentindo o cheiro do seu amado. "Um cheiro tão gostoso,um cheiro só dele..."

"Um cheiro tão gostoso,um cheiro só dela..." Sentiu-a se arrepiar toda com seu toque e sorriu

#Kagome eu...# aliviou um pouco o abraço para olhá-la de frente e seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro

#Desculpe interromper esse momento tão fofo mas já está quase meio-dia.Nós vamos antes ou depois do almoço?# Miroku colocou seu cabeção enxerido pra dentro da cabana e sorria malicioso

Inuyasha rapidamente largou Kagome,como se tivesse levado um choque.Poderia demonstrar sentimentos diante dela mas diante de qualquer outro não.

#Inuyasha!# sussurrou ela,meio brava meio espantada

#Vamos partir agora sim Miroku.Prepare nossas coisas# diante do atendimento do pedido,levantou-se e caminhou para a porta

#Inuyasha q...?# Kagome se levantara também e olhava-o decepcionada

#Você precisa pegar aquele sua mochila enorme,se quiser que a gente parta agora# ele nem olhou para trás

#Mas...mas...# nem adiantou.Ele já estava fora da cabana,brigando com os outros "O que será que aconteceu?Será que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?" Fez uma cara triste,tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa .Mordeu o lábio inferior,nervosa ,pegou sua mochila no canto e caminhou para fora ,onde todo mundo já estava pronto.

#Ah Kagome!Vem comigo se despedir do Kohaku?Ele não queria que a gente fosse embora sem dizer tchau# ela estendeu a mão para a amiga segurar e foram ver o menino.Ele agora morava com a vovó Kaede e desde então,voltou a ser a criança feliz que era antes de Naraku seqüestrá-lo

#Ei Inuyasha...# ele olhou para o monge,que deu um sorrisinho #o que estava acontecendo lá na cabana com a senhorita Kagome?#

#Não te interessa ,monge pervertido!# ele atacou uma pedra na cabeça do Houshi,que lerdo demais, não conseguiu desviar

#Ai!Mas o que eu fiz!# massageava a cabeça

#Fica se intrometendo na vida dos outros!# estava assim perto de beijá-la duas vezes e esse imbecil sempre o impedindo

#Euuuuu?# ele fez uma cara de espanto e apontou para si mesmo #Ah sim!Aquela hora!Desculpe se estava interrompendo alguma coisa Inuyasha#

#Feh!#

#Você e a senhorita Kagome parecem estar mais ligados...tá rolando alguma coisa?# ele deu um sorriso

Inuyasha foi até o monge.Segurou-o pelas vestes e deu um olhar assassino #E em que parte isso te interessa?# soltou-o e bufou #Cuide de sua vida!#

#Está bem!# ele nem tinha saído do lugar que o hanyo o havia jogado,com medo do outro o matar

OooOooOooOoo

#Tchau maninho,se cuida,tá?# ela acariciou o rosto do menino que sorriu contente

#Você volta logo né?# perguntou fazendo uma carinha ansiosa

Sango,sorriu,satisfeita e deu um beijo na testa dele #Claro,mas até lá obedeça à vovó Kaede#

#Uhum!# ele ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a irmã.Os amiguinhos dele chamaram-no para juntar-se a eles e ele correu até lá.Deu um último aceno para Kagome e Sango e começou a brincar

#Ei Kagome...# tocou o braço da amiga e quando ela a olhou,deu um sorriso #Você está quieta.Aconteceu alguma coisa?# disse preocupada

Kagome somente suspirou e olhou para o céu.Seus olhos começaram a marejar

"Inuyasha...parecia tão doce...tão amoroso...mas...num segundo,mudou completamente.Foi na hora que Miroku chegou.Será que ele não quer que nos vejam juntos?" Suspirou novamente "Vai ver foi só o momento.Afinal,ele nunca pede desculpas.Foi tão bom...mas acho que foi único.Inuyasha nunca foi amoroso comigo como foi com Kikyo e agora que ela partiu,ele deve estar sentindo sua falta"

E lembrou-se do dia em que ela morreu...

_Ooo FlashBack Ooo_

Já fazia dois dias desde que Naraku foi morto.Todos agora estavam na cabana da velha Kaede,olhando enquanto ela tentava curar uma pessoa.Abaixou um pouco a parte de cima de seu kimono,deixando seu ombro nu,de onde jorrava sangue.Naraku a havia ferido impediosamente,atacando-a até que finalmente ela caiu no chão.Inuyasha chegou naquele momento junto de Sesshoumaru e deu uma rápida olhada na moça.Sentiu seu coração saltar pela boca mas não tinha tempo de ver seu a batalha enquanto Kagome foi ajudá-la

#Kikyo!#ajoelhou-se diante da sacerdotisa e levantou sua cabeça.A moça nem reagiu.#Kikyo!Vamos,acorde!# começou a sacudi-la levemente e notou que a mulher só estava desacordada

#Kagome!# era Kaede,que vinha correndo em sua direção #Deixe Kikyo comigo.Você precisa ajudar os outros!# ela ajoelhou-se em frente da irmã e colocou sua cabeça em seu colo

#Está bem!#e correu para ajudar os amigos

Kaede,rapidamente, a levou para sua casa e desde então,tentava mantê-la viva.Havia feridas por todo seu corpo e sua irmã mais nova tratava cada um separadamente,para que as feridas cicatrizassem mais rápido.

Kagome estava deitada em seu colchão.Estava tendo um pesadelo e acordou assustada.Já fazia três dias desde que Kikyo foi trazida para a cabana da velha Kaede e ela não aparentava sinais de melhora.Estava preocupada com ela mas principalmente,estava preocupada com Inuyasha.Ele não saía de seu lado nem para comer.Seus amigos que lhe traziam comida e, com muita relutância,ele comia,sem tirar os olhos de Kikyo.

Kagome não se sentia mal por isso.Há algum tempo já havia decidido deixar de gostar do hanyo.Percebeu o quanto ele amava Kikyo e não tinha mais forças para lutar por seu amor.Não foi fácil e ela não conseguiu fazê-lo.Mas olhá-los juntos não doía tanto quanto doía antigamente.E sabia que Kikyo precisava do meio-yokai agora mais do que nunca.

Levantou do seu colchão e ia na direção ao banheiro**(1)** quando viu que o biombo que separava a cama de Kikyo estava entreaberto e de lá,ouvia-se vozes.Sua curiosidade foi mais forte e quando chegou,pôde distinguir as vozes da mulher e de Inuyasha. "É melhor não escutar" pensou com tristeza e já tinha dado meia-volta quando uma frase a fez parar.

_#Por favor Inuyasha...não chore...eu estou chorando de alegria por ir embora com você perto de mim#_

"Ir embora?Como assim?" Olhou por entre o biombo meio aberto.Inuyasha estava de costas para ela mas Kagome podia ver o rosto de Kikyo e ela chorava mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma expressão doce.

Ele abaixou e abraçou-a.Ele ergueu seus braços e abraçou-o também

_#Eu... te amo...#_ ela sussurrou entre lágrimas. Kagome colocou a mão na boca,chocada "Kikyo...está morrendo!" "Tenho que chamar vovó Kaede!" mas não teve tempo de se mexer.O hanyo deu um grito ensurdecedor,chamando a sacerdotisa.Mas não adiantou.Ela estava morta.

E Inuyasha estava chorando.Ela não queria incomodá-lo mas ele virou-se e a encarou.Ela ficou medo da reação dele .Ela não agüentou e falou primeiro

#Inuyasha...eu estava ouvindo...me desculpe#ela murmurou envergonhada,abaixando a cabeça

Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. #Desde quando...?# ela o ouviu perguntar

#Desde que ela te pediu para não chorar...# ela se aproximou cautelosa

#Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer...#

#Eu sinto muito...# ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.Olhou para Kikyo,que estava mais pálida do que o normal e sentiu-se estranha.Ali,ela parecia tão frágil mas na verdade era mais forte do que diversos homens.Estava com uma expressão serena,diferente do habitual,que era sempre fria...Parecia estar...feliz.

Foi quando seu hanyo tão amado deitou em seu colo,comouma criança em busca de fosse naquele lugar que mais se sentia seguro na vida.

#Inuyasha...?# "Ele deitou no meu colo?Por que?"

#Deixa...por favor?# ouviu seu murmúrio

Ela,um pouco mais segura,começou a acariciar os longos cabelos prateados do amado e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.Suas orelhinhas tão fofas mexeram-se e ele fechou os olhos,confortável "Tão...bonito..." suspirou

#Inuyasha #chamou.Ele só fez um 'hum?' #...você a amava muito não é?#

#Eu...não sei# foi a única resposta que encontrou

#Ahn...# "Eu não sei...Quantas vezes ele já me respondeu isso?" Da sua cabeça veio uma vozinha que lhe disse 'Você está empenhando uma batalha perdida' E para Kagome,naquele momento,isso pareceu verdade.

Depois de ouvirem o grito do meio-yokai,o resto do pessoal foi ver o que estava acontecendo.Todos pareceram chocados e ver Inuyasha tão deprimido fez com que ninguém perguntasse porque ele estava no colo de Kagome.Mas a resposta estava bastante clara.

Kikyo foi enterrada um pouco longe da cabana da vovó.Todos compareceram e somente quando anoiteceu que Inuyasha voltou para o vilarejo.Puxou seu colchão e ficou bem próximo do colchão da Kagome,coisa que só a garota percebeu quando estava amanhecendo e ele já tinha saído para a floresta.Depois daquele dia,tudo voltou ao que era antes.

_Ooo Fim do Flashback Ooo_

#Kagome?# chamou a amiga,preocupada

#Hum?# esquecera que Sango estava ali.As imagens ainda eram tão claras... #Sim,Sango.Me desculpe# tentou sorrir

#Olha,eu sei que você está meio triste mas não vou te fazer perguntas tá?Se você quiser falar,eu estou aqui# sorriu

Kagome não conseguiu mentir.Mas também não conseguia falar.Sango e Miroku já sabiam de seu sentimento por Inuyasha e já a apoiaram tantas vezes...Não era justo enchê-los mais com esse assunto

#Obrigada Sango # conseguiu murmurar

Quando chegaram à cabana da vovó Kaede, os meninos já estavam prontos.Kagome evitou olhar para Inuyasha.Despediu-se da velha,pegou sua mochila e foi andando.Inuyasha a olhava meio entristecido.Nem ele mesmo soube dizer o que fez.Gostou tanto de tê-la tão perto, mas sentiu-se intimidado com a presença do monge naquele momento tão maravilhoso. "Não devia ter feito aquilo.Ela está magoada"

#Ei Sango,o que a senhorita Kagome tem?# perguntou Miroku

#Eu não sei.Ela está assim desde que me despedi do Kohaku...#

#Você sabe alguma coisa,Inuyasha?# o monge voltou-se para o hanyo

#Feh!E eu vou saber!# "Ela está realmente chateada..."

#Olha Inuyasha...# ele virou para Sango.Ela estava anormalmente séria. # você não tem nada a ver com isso né?# perguntou desconfiada

Ele suspirou.Somente balançou a cabeça e começou a andar.Sango e Miroku trocaram olhares de entendimento e passaram a caminhar atrás.

Sango correu até Kagome e caminhou ao seu lado e Miroku do lado de Inuyasha.Shippou escolheu ficar no vilarejo, brincando com as crianças e quando o grupo voltasse, uniria-se a eles novamente.**(2)**

Nem Miroku nem Inuyasha estavam falando.As meninas seguiam na frente,montadas em Kirara,que andava mansamente em meio ao caminho de terra.Inuyasha andava com os braços cruzados na frente do peito como sempre fazia,fingindo indiferença.Estava pensativo

Antes das meninas chegarem,ele foi visitar o túmulo de Kikyo.Ali estava uma pedra,com o nome de Kikyo escrito em japonês.Ele lhe trouxera flores e as pôs na frente do túmulo.Lembrou do dia em que ela morreu. "Ela me fez descobrir meus verdadeiros sentimentos..."

_Ooo Flashback Ooo_

Kikyo acordou na madrugada do terceiro dia.Todos já estavam dormindo ,menos Inuyasha,que nunca saía de seu lado.Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e piscando devagar,focou o hanyo ,que a olhava preocupado

#Inu...yasha...# conseguiu dizer,aos sussurros

#Shiiiuu# sussurrou,colocando um dedo nos lábios frios da moça.Tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto #Você precisa descansar.A velhota curou da maioria dos seus ferimentos mas alguns ainda estão muito graves.Aquele maldito do Naraku te feriu demais#

#Vocês...conseguiram...matar...?# era muito difícil falar.Cada parte de seu corpo doía e ficar de olhos abertos era quase que impossível

#Sim,sim #respondeu rápido #Mas, por favor, não fale.Você está se esforçando muito# disse em um tom preocupado

Era a hora de dizer-lhe a terrível verdade.Sabia que ,ao enfrentar Naraku,não conseguiria manter-se viva por muito tempo mas, mesmo assim, precisava fazê-lo.Olhou para o amado e,com muito esforço,conseguiu levantar o braço e com a mão direita,acariciou o rosto do meio-yokai.Ele pegou sua mão e colocou entre as suas

#Inuyasha...sinto que meu fim se aproxima...#

#Kikyo!Não...# interrompeu-a surpreso com o que ouvira #A Kaede vai te curar e...#

#Escute-me atentamente Inuyasha...# era a vez dela de o interromper.Fechou os olhos ,de fraqueza.Ele calou-se e olhou-a atentamente.Apertou as mãos.

#Eu...sempre te amei.Por mais que não demonstrasse isso e não ter acreditado em você no início,eu nunca deixei de amá-lo.# fez uma pequena pausa #Mas sinto que o nosso amor mudou.#

#Kikyo...eu...#

#Não...não estou te cobrando nada... No momento em que te vi,depois da minha ressurreição,você não era mais o mesmo.E eu sei o que te mudou.# suspirou pesadamente.Faltava pouco agora. #Kagome # Inuyasha olhou-a atento #Ela pode ser minha reencarnação mas é totalmente diferente de mim.Você adquiriu um brilho no olhar depois que a conheceu.Ela...que te mudou.#Abriu os olhos e o olhou carinhosamente #Você não me amava como amava antes.Você sentia-se culpado por eu ter morrido e por isso,sempre ia atrás de mim,acreditando me amar como antigamente.Mas... eu já tinha percebido isso.E por isso,eu odiava tudo...tudo no tempo...tudo.Nunca odiei você ou a Kagome.Eu queria que um dia você a agradecesse por mim e...pedisse-lhe perdão.Ela me salvou tantas vezes e eu nunca agradeci...faça isso por mim?#ela sorriu.Era um de seus primeiros sorrisos sinceros

#Eu farei.# murmurou

#Não perca ela,está bem?# como estava deitada,as lágrimas que vieram rolavam livremente de seu rosto para o colchão em que estava deitada

Ele somente abaixou a cabeça.Estava perdendo seu primeiro amor e não podia fazer nada.Dava para se perceber pequenas lágrimas ao redor de seus olhos cor de âmbar

#Por favor Inuyasha...não chore...eu estou chorando de alegria por ir embora com você perto de mim#

Ele abaixou e abraçou-a.Ele ergueu seus braços e abraçou-o também

#Eu... te amo...# ela sussurrou entre lágrimas.

Inuyasha ia lhe responder mas o abraço dela afrouxou até que seus braços caíram pesadamente ao lado de seu corpo.

#Kikyo?# afastou o rosto e olhou-a #Kikyo!KIKYO!# sabia que isso aconteceria mas isso não impedia de sentir aquela dor dentro de seu peito.E ele chorou.Só então pôde sentir o cheiro de Kagome,que estava parada um pouco afastada de onde eles estavam.Virou-se para encará-la e ela o olhava assustada e com tristeza também

#Inuyasha...eu estava ouvindo...me desculpe# ela murmurou envergonhada,abaixando a cabeça

Inuyasha nem ficara zangado.Depois do que Kikyo dissera,ele também pôde perceber que a amava.Balançou a cabeça,como se isso não importasse

#Desde quando...?# perguntou de cabeça baixa

#Desde que ela te pediu para não chorar...# ela se aproximou cautelosa

Então ela não ouviu desde o começo "Melhor assim..." #Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer...# olhou para o rosto de Kikyo,agora com uma expressão tranqüila

#Eu sinto muito...# ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e o olhava com compaixão

Ele,num movimento inesperado,deitou no colo dela,como se fosse uma criancinha desamparada

#Inuyasha...?# ela corou ,insegura com a atitude dele

#Deixa...por favor?# adorava o cheiro dela!Era tão reconfortante

Ela,um pouco mais segura,começou a acariciar os longos cabelos prateados dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.Suas orelhinhas tão fofas mexeram-se e ele fechou os olhos,confortável.Suspirou

#Inuyasha #a ouviu chamá-lo.Ele só fez um 'hum?' #...você a amava muito não é?#

Ele abriu os olhos e fez uma expressão séria.Ficou um longo tempo em silêncio enquanto escutava as batidas do coração da menina aumentarem.Refletiu muito sobre a resposta mas não chegou a uma conclusão

#Eu...não sei# foi a única resposta que encontrou

#Ahn...#

Inuyasha não se lembrava exatamente dos fatos que ocorreram em seguida.Só lembrou do enterro de Kikyo.Somente quando anoiteceu que ele voltou para o vilarejo,disposto a olhar para o futuro.Somente para o futuro

_Ooo Fim do Flashback Ooo_

Não era doloroso lembrar-se disso.Afinal,foi como se fosse desde o começo.A despedida que não tiveram.Olhou mais para frente e viu Kagome,sentada em queria tê-la perto agora!Sentir seu cheiro,abraçá-la como há pouco.

A desejava tanto que queria puxá-la para si e encher aquela boca vermelha e com certeza macia,de beijos longos e profundos.E nunca pararia,nem para respirar.Ela,ele percebeu,sentiu-se sendo observada e discretamente olhou para trás.Mas ele fingiu que não olhava e focalizou um lugar qualquer.Escutou seu suspirou e voltou a olhá-la.

Seus cabelos estavam esvoaçando sobre a leve brisa.Queria que ele mesmo a tivesse levando,mesmo sabendo que não precisava,somente para sentir seu perfume e tê-la perto de si.Mas ela estava magoada com ele.E seria difícil contornar isso. "Mas não impossível..." pensou o meio-yokai marotamente

Lentamente acompanhava-os,andando tranqüilamente.Em suas mãos ,o amuleto brincava por entre seus dedos.Ele olhou para o céu e sorriu bem-humorado:

"_O macaco perseguiu a lontra_

_Em volta do pé de amora_

_O macaco achou divertido_

_Mas a lontra - pluft!- foi embora."_

_Continua..._

Oie gente! Como vocês estão?Esse capítulo falou mais da Kikyo né?Eu só queria mostrar como ela morreu mas eu achei meio chato.O.o Se vocês tiverem alguma crítica,pode mandar tá?Essa musiquinha no final pode parecer de criancinha mas eu a achei num livro de suspense e fiquei mó assustada O.o Quem será que está cantando?

Vamos às reviews:

**Sacerdotiza:**_Oie!Td bom?Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo!Ele ta pervertido mesmo...mas que homem(ou no caso meio-yokai)não é?Será que ele foi meloso demais nesse capítulo?Mande uma review falando!Obrigada!_

_Ps:toda vez que eu entro no ffn,eu leio sua fic...heheh ela eh mt legal!kissus_

**Kagome universe:**_Oie!Beleza?O Inu ta um pervertido mesmo!Viu só?Parei d novo no dito cujo!heheeh mas ele não é um yokai não...no próximo capítulo eu explico melhor...ah!e aquela situação vai acontecer no próximo cap. também,é que eu o dividi pra não ficar muito grande!Kissus_

**Deza-chan:**_ai, ai ai...homens né?Sempre safados...ô.O Mas que bom que vc ta gostando da fic!Não deixe de acompanhar!Kissus_

**Jack chan:**_aqui está o cap. moçoila heheeh mas como vc ta na praia...depois vc lê né?kissus_

**Yejin Tohru Honda:**_Eita!Que nome compricado sô!Heheeeh obrigada pela review,o Inu é muito fofo mesmo! Aqui está o novo capitulo,espero que goste!Kissus_

**Soraa:**_Ah!Pra você não precisa falar nada né?Mas ta aqui o novo cap. Eu sei que vc vai gostar pq é qd finalmente sua odiada Kikyo morre Posta logo tbm a sua!Eu quero ver como fica escrita!O.o Kissus_

**Saori Higurashi:**_ Oie!Que bom que você gostou da minha fic!Fico tão feliz!_

_Mas a K-chan não ta a fim do Houjo não...ela só gostou do beijo dele,que foi apaixonado...quem não gosta né?Bom...o Inu não vai beijá-la por enquanto não...outra pessoa vai mas eu não vou falar quem é!heheeh kissus_

**_(1)-_**Gente...eu nçao faço a mínima idéia de como é um banheiro na Era Feudal!O.o Se alguém souber...me ajude!Obrigada


	4. O dia em que desisti de você

_Recado!_

_Oie gente!Recado rapidão antes de começar a escrever ._

_1°-Desculpe pelos erros do cep. anterior...eu não tive tempo de revisar antes de postar_

_2°-Tinha um **(2)-** também que eu acabei não respondendo mas eu vou responder aqui:_

_Eu não inclui o Shippou na história bom...porque ele não tem muita utilidade heheeh.Eu tinha que incluir ele nas conversas e ele nunca tava fazendo nada,então eu tirei ele(fácil assim né?) pra ficar melhor :P_

_Bom,é só isso.Vamos a história!_

_4° Capítulo-O dia em que desisti de você_

Já estavam andando há horas mas as únicas pessoas que conversavam eram a Sango e o Miroku.Um andava ao lado do outro,já que as meninas desistiram de montar em Kirara e agora a gatinha ia no colo de Kagome.

Ela e Inuyasha estava um em cada lado do suposto casal,que caminhava no meio.Às vezes,Sango puxava conversa com a colegial,que lhe respondia brevemente e voltava a ficar calada.Miroku nem tentava.Inuyasha estava com uma cara de maracujá azedo de dar medo.

Miroku e Sango perguntaram várias vezes se eles queriam parar para almoçar mas só obtinham respostas negativas.Um não queria mostrar ao outro qualquer sinal de fraqueza.Miroku quase faltou morrer depois de seu pedido para almoçar foi negado pela terceira vez por um meio-yokai histérico gritando que não iriam parar.Mas o estômago de Kagome só faltava roncar e ela sabia que o hanyo iria zoar disso pelo resto da vida.

Não agüentou mais.Marchou até o meio-yokai.Inuyasha sentiu seu coração bater mais forte a medida que a garota se aproximava e tentou fazer uma cara que não fosse de alegria,já que ela falaria com ele de novo.Deve ter feito uma cara de medo,porque ela o olhou com arrependimento e diminuiu um pouco os passos.

#Inuyasha...#ele a olhou de uma maneira tão intensa que ela sentiu-se nua novamente#Er...# ela não a olhava de uma maneira rude como sempre fazia quando ele sabia que ela pediria alguma coisa.Olhava-a de uma maneira compreensiva,quase doce #Nós não podemos parar?Estou...estamos morrendo de fome#

Miroku e Sango olharam-no para ver qual seria a sua reação,os dois apreensivos esperando que o rapaz fizesse um 'hah!',virasse o rosto e murmurasse alguma coisa.Kagome também esperava isso,já estava pronta para mandá-lo sentar quando veio a surpresa...

#Tudo bem,se você quer...# murmurou

Os três param de andar e olharam o hanyo surpresos,enquanto ele se encaminhava para uma enorme árvore à beira do caminho.Sentou-se no tronco na posição de Buda,cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

Miroku ficou indignado e ficou batendo o pé no chão,com os punhos fechados

#Obrigada Kagome#sussurrou Sango no ouvido da garota #Só você mesmo pra convencer ele de alguma coisa#

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e juntou-se a ele embaixo da árvore.Enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha iam procurar lenha,Sango foi buscar água e Kagome ficou por lá mesmo,fuçando na sua mochila alguma coisa para eles comerem

OooOooOooO

Logo após o almoço todos estavam sonolentos.Sango foi descansar e Miroku aproveitou e deitou-se com ela( ela se afastou o mínimo de três metros para não ter surpresas durante o sono).Kirara deitou na grama macia e em pouco tempo já estava adormecida.Inuyasha continuou encostado na árvore,desde que comera e Kagome estava um pouco afastada,perto do riozinho que Sango fora buscar água.

Não queria ficar muito perto de Inuyasha porque estava muito confusa.Ele passava de carinhoso para agressivo e vice-versa em um piscar de olhos,confundindo os sentimentos da colegial."Inuyasha..."pensou com o coração batendo mais forte

"Será que ela ainda está magoada comigo?"Inuyasha mal fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los,raivoso

#Lobo fedido...# rosnou

Kagome estava deitada na grama,quando o sol que batia em seu rosto foi tampado

#Olá,senhorita Kagome!Que prazer revê-la! #falou o vulto

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes e colocou a mão na testa,tapando o sol.Sentou

#Ah, oi Kouga!Tudo bom?#ela sorriu por ver o youkai

#Ah,como é bom ver seu sorriso novamente!# ele sentou ao lado dela #Tudo bom e você?#

Kouga parecia um deus grego.Seu cabelo negro brilhava e os olhos verdes,pareciam dourados sob o forte sol.Seu sorriso era lindo também "Hehehe...um gatinho!Não tanto quanto o Inu,com aquelas orelhinhas fofas dele e a franjinha cobrindo aqueles olhos dourados e...Ah!PARA DE PENSAR NELE!"

#Tudo bem também,obrigada!# sorriu novamente,um pouco envergonhada pelo que tinha pensado

#Os rumores de que o cara de cachorro e o irmão dele mataram o naraku chegaram lá nas minhas terras..#

#É sim.Eles uniram a Tessaiga e a Tenseiga contra ele e o destruíram #ela falou suavemente

#Nunca pensei que o cara de cachorro pudesse matar aquele maldito.Eu é quem queria matá-lo # disse o youkai estreitando os olhos

#Todo mundo queria matá-lo não é?#disse divertida olhando-o sorrindo #Mas o bom é que tudo acabou agora#olhou para o horizonte

#Mas...Kagome #ela o olhou curiosa #Porque você continua com o cara de cachorro?#

#Hãn..# ela corou imediatamente #Porque...# "eu o amo..." #..a Jóia.Ela ficou em fragmentos novamente e precisamos recuperá-las# esperou que ele acreditasse nisso

#Só por isso?#

#Er...bem...é!#

#Hum...e o Inuyasha?#ele continuou,colocando a mão no queixo

#O quê?# falou disfarçando "Ai ai ai pense em alguma coisa rápido!"

#E ele?#

#Ele tá bem!E a Ayame como está?# mudou completamente de assunto

#Você não tem nada com ele não é?# murmurou ele perspicaz,ignorando sua pergunta

Ela baixou a cabeça,visivelmente chateada #Não...#sussurrou

"Ela inda gosta dele.Que pena" #A Ayame está bem.Ontem eu vi ela e ela não gostou que eu vinha te visitar # falou divertido,rindo um pouco

#É porque ela ama você Kouga #Kagome colocou as mãos para trás,espreguiçando-se

#Mas eu gosto de você Kagome!# ele olhou-a como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

#mas Kouga...eu# ela não teve tempo de terminar

Kouga não esperou uma resposta e debruçou-se sobre ela,ajoelhado,colocando suas mãos atrás dela,apoiando na grama "Minha última chance".Olhou no fundo de seus olhos,ela tentou se esquivar mas ele não deixou

#Você não vê?# sussurrou,olhando-a carinhoso

Com isso deu-lhe de um beijo.De leve.Um selinho.Mas demorado e Kagome,surpresa,nem fechou os olhos.Pensou ter ouvido um barulho atrás deles.Virando o rosto,conseguiu empurrá-lo e levantou-se rapidamente.

#Você ainda ama o cara de cachorro não é?#perguntou.Em seu rosto,a decepção

#Kouga,eu não posso# murmurou olhando-o nos olhos

#Entendo#falou cabisbaixo

#Você deveria procurar a Ayame.Ela ama tanto você e eu tenho certeza de que você gosta mais dela do que imagina#continuou tentando animá-lo

#É,eu acabei de perceber isso# ele respirou profundamente#Olhe,não é só isso que eu vim fazer.Vim lhe entregar isso#Ele estendeu a mão e lá brilhavam inocentes dois fragmentos da jóia

#Kouga,esses são seus fragmentos #ela o olhou surpresa

#Eu não preciso mais deles tanto quanto vocês#ele levantou-se,caminhou até ela e pôs a jóia em suas mãos #Além do mais,eu vou ficar na minha vila,protegendo o meu povo.Inclusive Ayame# ele sorriu

#Poxa Kouga,obrigada!Obrigada mesmo!#ela sorriu e o abraçou

#Eu nunca me esquecerei de você Kagome# Kouga disse entre o abraço

#Eu também não# ela lhe sorriu

Ele já estava indo embora,quando parou e olhou para trás

#A propósito,o cara de cachorro,xereta como sempre,estava escutando nossa conversa até agora pouco#

Kagome olhou-o surpresa e olhou em volta para ver se ele continuava ali.Kouga riu e acenou com a mão,os raios de sol tapando a visão de Kagome para onde ele fora

OooOooOooO

Inuyasha estava pronto para interromper aquela conversa idiota quando Kouga debruçou-se sobre ela

_#Você não vê?#_escutou ele sussurrar a a beijou

Beijou sua Kagome!Sua Kagome!Porque ela não o impedia?

#Affe...#rosnou

Saiu da árvore em que estava e pulou até uma floresta perto do riozinho. "Ele a beijou!Maldito!Maldito!Maldito!Grrrr...eu vou te matar!eu vou te matar seu filho da mãe!Vou esfolar você vivo!Maldito!"

#Maldição!# gritou para o nada.Já estava se acostumando com isso.

Foi passando por entre as árvores,quebrando cada coisa que estava em seu caminho. "Grrr...droga de lobo fedido!Acha que pode ir beijando minha Kagome assim?"Parou e subiu em uma árvore de novo.Pegou um graveto e arrancou-o e começou a cortá-lo em pedaços menores,imaginando ser cada parte do corpo de Kouga,torturando-o com a dor.Estava com um olhar assassino e riu maleficamente quando 'acabou' com o seu rival.

#Inuyasha!#chamou Kagome

Ele olhou assustado.Nem sentira o cheiro da Kagome de tão concentrado que estava.Mexeu o nariz incomodamente.Ela não estava com o cheiro gostoso de sempre.Estava misturado também um pouco do cheiro do lobo.Isso irritou Inuyasha profundamente

#Inu!# ela continuou gritando "Será que ele não está aqui?Mas tava tudo quebrado pelo caminho...Ah!Ele deve estar aqui sim!"

O meio-yokai virou a cabeça para o outro lado.Estava bravo com ela também.Porque não pediu ajuda pra ele?Poderia ter retalhado o fedido num movimento só**(como ela poderia ter chamado ele se nem sabia que ele tava lá? O.o)**

#Inuyasha eu sei que você está aí!Desce!# ela olhava por entre as copas das árvores

Ficou quieto.A vontade era de ir lá e sacudi-la para ver se recuperava a razão.Tinha o traído com o cara que mais odiava e é claro que ela tinha de lhe pedir perdão.Clemência.De joelhos.Beijando seus pés. "Aí sim eu considerava ..." pensou mostrando os caninos

#Inuyasha seu infantil!Senta!# "Quê...?".Cara no chão

#Bruxa!Porque fez isso!# ela levantou e olhou para ela raivoso

#Ah!Então você estava escutando né?Eu vim aqui falar com você!# ela colocou as mãos na cintura

#Que foi?Deixou o _namoradinho_ esperando é?Ou ele teve o que queria e te largou?# retrucou maldoso,erguendo uma sobrancelha

#Então ele tinha razão!Você tava escutando a nossa conversa!# ela apontou o dedo para ele

Inuyasha deu um peteleco no dedo dela e virou a cara

#Huh!Eu fui ver o que o lobo fedido estava fazendo aqui e aí você começou a conversar com ele tão animada!#

#O Kouga e eu somos só amigos!# ela respondeu franzindo a testa

#Amigos que se beijam?# havia uma nota de desapontamento na voz dele

#Você viu...?Não,Inuya...#ela se aproximou.Queria desesperadamente mostrar para ele que não tinha nada com o youkai

#Volta lá para dar mais uns beijinhos no seu amado,vai.Ele deve estar esperando ansioso por sua volta.# o hanyo cruzou os braços e olhou duro para a garota

#Ele não é meu amado!#Ela estava começando a lacrimejar#Inu...não pensa isso, me escuta..#

#Ah,então é só um casinho?# Cheiro de lágrimas. "Ela está chorando por minha causa?Ou é por causa do lobo?"

#Pára Inuyasha...#ela olhou para o chão.As lágrimas insistiam em brotar mas não caíam

#Não,porque se for assim,nós podemos abrir inscrições.'Kagome está a procura'.Aposto que vai ter fila.E o primeiro vai ser aquele seu amiguinho da sua Era,o _Boujo_# errara o nome de propósito.Foi ai que ele lembrou dela voltando de sua era.Sussurrando o nome _dele_.#Ele deve estar louquinho pra te encontrar depois do que aconteceu# estreitou os olhos

Kagome franziu o cenho.#E o que aconteceu?# desafiou

#Eu não sei o que aconteceu mas você voltou mudada e a culpa só pode ser dele!# Ele já nem sabia o que estava falando.Não raciocinava direito e o ciúme apossava sua mente fazendo-o cuspir palavras venenosas contra sua pequena

" _**Se eu tentoesconder meias verdades**_

_**Você conhece meu sorriso**_

_**Lê o meu olhar**_

_**O meu sorriso é só disfarce**_

_**O que eu já nem preciso "**_

Ela não falou nada.Só abaixou a cabeça,mexendo de um lado para o outro.Mordia o lábio inferior.Não estava conseguindo falar. Inuyasha nunca tinha sido assim com ela. "Pára ...pára.."

#Ah, ele deve ter te beijado também não é?Porque você não pede para eles fazerem uma fila e...#foi quando o olhar raivoso e a explosão de Kagome o fizeram parar

#CHEGA!INUYASHA!PÁRA!CHEGA!#as lágrimas agora saíam como se quisessem escapar de seu rosto#Você não sabe de nada!Você,depois de tanto tempo,ainda não sabe nada,não entende!Você não sabe o que eu sinto,o que eu penso..nunca soube!Eu tô cansada de você me julgar,tô cansada de você achar que sabe de tudo quando você NÃO SABE!#

#Kagome,eu...#se arrependimento matasse,ele já estaria deitado morto no chão

#Eles me beijaram sim mas é porque eles gostam de mim!Porque eles se importam comigo e não tem medo de mostrar esse sentimento!Mas sabe qual é o pior disso tudo?#Olhava-o com ódio #Que eu não senti nada!Porque a gente só compartilha um beijo com quem a gente gosta.E a pessoa que eu gosto não se importa comigo!#

#Não kagome...# ele murmurou.Seus olhos mostravam desespero

#Mas quer saber?Eu cansei.Cansei de tudo.Cansei de esperar uma coisa que nunca vai vir...Eu desisto.#Pegou os fragmentos da jóia que estavam em sua posse,inclusive os de Kouga e jogou aos pés do hanyo #Vou voltar para minha Era# aquilo não era um pedido.Era uma afirmação.Deu meia-volta,ficando de costas para ele

#Você está desistindo da nossa busca?# perguntou desesperado

#Eu estou desistindo de você,Inuyasha# não olhou para trás.Não demonstrou qualquer emoção na a andar

#Não Kagome!Me espera!Me escuta!#ele pegou o braço dela

#NÃO!Não Inuyasha!#ela virou.Seu rosto estava com as marcas das lágrimas#Não vê que falar com você,olhar pra você..me machuca?#

" **_Eu e você_**

**_Não é assim tão complicado_**

_**Não é difícil perceber**_

_**Quem de nós dois**_

_**Vai dizer que é impossível o amor acontecer? "**_

Foi o tom que ela usou que o fez largar seu braço.Não era frio,não era raivoso.Era cansado,decepcionado.Um tom que não combinava com a kagome.Ele a olhou com a expressão mais triste que se podia ter.

E ficou assim.Parado no meio da floresta,vendo sua amada partir sem volta.Só quando ela saiu do seu raio de visão,que ele percebeu que ela deixara a jóia.Agachou e pegou-a,olhando para a metade da bolinha rosa por alguns no chão. "Do que adianta,se meu verdadeiro motivo de recuperá-la se foi?"

"_**No vão das coisas que a gente disse**_

_**Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos"**_

#Hum...uma briga...#ele olhava para a cena com interesse.Viu a garota partir #É...acho que é a hora de agir#

Jogou a correntinha para o alto e pegou-a no ar.Cantarolou sorrindo:

" _Duzentos gramas por um arroz barato,_

_duzentos gramas por melado.Agora,_

_misture bem para ficar gostoso_

_mas a lontra – pluft! – foi embora!"_

_Continua..._

Ai que capitulo triste!Tadinha da Kagome!Ela vai voltar pra Era dela,o que o Inu vai fazer?

Olha gente a música que eu pus é da **Ana Carolina **e ela se chama** Quem de Nós Dois.**Eu não tava pretendendo colocar nenhuma música(até porque eu pulo quando tem nas outras fics heehe ) mas é porque o meu irmão tava escutando e eu achei que combinava.

Não pulem como essa baka que vos escreve faz,porque a música tem muito a ver

Agora,agradecimentos às reviews:

**Deza-chan:**_Ai que bom que vc gosta da fic! _

_E que bom q gostou do cap.!Espero q vc goste desse tbm!Não deixe de acompanhar tá? Kissus_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**_Oie!td bom?Eu pus a morte da Kikyo pra acabar de vez com esse assunto,já que ela nunca morre de verdade neh?XD Vc achou q ficou legal?__Bom,nesse cap o Inu tá mt mais grosso né? Ò.ó Nem deixou a k-chan se explicar..Obrigada pela explicação dos banheiros,eu num sabia msm :P_

_Pergunta q num quer calar:qd eles vão ficar juntos?hehehe kissus_

**Kagome universe:**_Oie!Bom, o cap tá aqui e se vc achou o último triste imagina esse né?__O Miroku é um chato msm,não tinha hora melhor pra aparecer?ò.óÉ um enxerido msm se num fosse por ele poderia rolar alguma coisa ente o Inu e a K-chan mas enfim..Eu não tinha planejado akele cap mas foi bom pq agora vcs sabem como a Kikyo morreu neh?_

_Desculpe pela demora desse é q foi mt difícil de escrever snif O.oKissus _

**Myulkita Potter:**_Oie!Ai obrigada pelos elogios,fikei até envergonhada ._

_Heheeh q bom q vc gostou da morte da Kikyo,foi bem calminha neh?Espero q vc não deixe de acompanhar a fic!Kissus_

**Soraa:**_Não chore Miiii!Cara qd eu vi sua review pela 1° vez eu falei pô a Mi tah me zuando neh?Logo ela q não xora por nada(Ò.ó)Mas eu vou t confessar eu xorei qd eu fiz esse daqui.C sabe q eu escrevo no caderno primeiro neh?Ae qd eu fui passar pro pc,eu li td aquilo e falei putz!como eu pude escrever uma coisa dessas? mas é importante pra continuação da fic O.o Ai!Foi lindo o momento dos dois neh?Eu queria ter colocado q ela mexeu nas orelhinhas dele mas ele tava triste na hora e naum ia gostar _

_Não importa q na sua fic é só zueira,eu gosto dela do jeito q é,então não mude Ò.ó Eu não sei o q eh latrina e eskeci de te perguntar por tel ¬¬Obrigada por ser fã da fic!T adoro Kissus_

**Sacerdotiza:**_Oie!Q bom q gostou!Mas nesse cap acho q eu deixei o Inu um pouco rude d+...o q posso dizer?homens apaixonados saum ciumentos...heeheh Eu escrevi a kikyo como eu imagino q ela seja(antes é claro de ter virado um zumbi cheio de ódio u.u).Até a algum tempo atrás eu odiava ela tbm mas depois de assistir alguns episódios eu percebi q ela é uma pessoa (meio) legal...mas eu tbm não gosto dela com o Inu-kun..ela é fria d+ pra ele ò.ó Ele precisa de alguém como a Kagome pra alegrar sua vida!.Espero q vc continue a ler! Kissus_

**Érika:**_Oie Érika!Td bom?Esse cara de amuleto eu iria escrever nesse cap u.u mas ae eu resolvi deixar pro próx .Tá bem no comecinho...mas ele é um cara mal!ò.ó Nem acredito o q ele vai fazer ( Obrigada pelos elogios!kissus_

**Yejin Tohru Honda:**_Oi!A kikyo tava tão frágil né?Olha,pra dizer a verdade o Inu meio q já percebeu o que sente pela K-chan mas é uma coisa mt forte,q ele nunca sentiu(msm pela Kikyo) e ele não tá assimilando bem as coisas..u.u como nesse cap Bom,já ela sabe q ama ela desde q o viu pela 1° vez.Os homens são tão lerdos...heheeh Não deixe de acompanhar!.Kissus_

**Ágatha Kuchiki:**_Oi Ágatha!Td bem?Ai ai obrigada pelos elogios!. vc não sabe como eu fikei feliz!__Q bom q voce não ficou com raiva da Kikyo.Eu não queria fazê-la como vilã pq eu keria uma morte passiva pra ela u.u(1 minuto de silencio)_

_Q nojo devia ser um banheiro na Era Feudal neh?XD imagina pra eles se limparem ô.O_

_Eu ADOREI sua review e espero q vc goste desse cap tbm!Não deixe de comentar(msm se vc naum gostar,pode meter o pau! .)Kissus _

Nanda Yukimura


	5. Revelando um sentimento verdadeiro

_5° Capítulo- Revelando um sentimento verdadeiro_

------No cap anterior...------

#Hum...uma briga...#ele olhava para a cena com interesse.Viu a garota partir #É...acho que é a hora de agir#

Jogou a correntinha para o alto e pegou-a no ar.Cantarolou sorrindo:

" _Duzentos gramas por um arroz barato,_

_duzentos gramas por melado.Agora,_

_misture bem para ficar gostoso_

_mas a lontra – pluft! – foi embora!"**(1)**_

****

Parou um pouco,olhando para o chão pensativo.Cantar aquela música inevitavelmente lembrava sua mãe

Ooo _Flashback Ooo_

Uma chuva forte e constante batia sobre o teto da casa que tinham arrombado.Ele olhou para sua mãe sentada mais ao fundo da casa,uma casa humilde,com um cômodo só.Ela estava ocupada,afiando sua lança.

Não o olhava,mas por ser uma youkai percebia os olhos do menino sobre si.Seu pai era um simples humano,que ela matou quando soube que estava grávida.Quando os outros youkais souberam que ela tinha engravidado de um humano,expulsaram-na do bando e desde então,ela andava sozinha,amaldiçoando aquele maldito humano e o maldito hanyo que carregava na barriga

A criança meio-youkai deu um sorriso e para alegrar sua mãe,sua única amiga no mundo inteiro,começou a cantar baixinho:

_# O macaco perseguiu a lontra,em volta do pé de amora...#_

#CALE A BOCA!Eu já lhe disse que detesto essa música.Você me dá nojo,seu hanyo imprestável,seu...#

Como a casa era simples,o teto era de um material o aumento da chuva,o teto cedeu e desabou sobre os dois.Ele ficou abalado mas não se machucou

#Socorro,me tirem daqui!Socorro,Kurogane!#

Ele aproximou-se e pôde ver que sua mãe estava debaixo dos restos do teto,com a lança que há pouco afiava,enfiada no meio do peito.A mulher percebeu o filho observando-a e gritou para que a salvasse.

E ele ficou só olhando,enquanto ela cuspia-lhe sangue e palavrões,até que finalmente emudeceu.Ele fechou os olhos um pouco e sentiu as gotas da chuva batendo em seu rosto.Voltou a olhar pra mãe.Caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se na sua uma mão acariciava seu rosto.Ela abriu um dos olhos e o olhavaCom a mão livre,o pequeno hanyo pegou a lança e aprofundou no corpo dela.Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou-o chocada.Os olhos dele estavam assustadoramente negros,visto que normalmente eram vermelhos

#Que bom que você calou a boca #disse o hanyo,com a voz suave #Não agüentava mais ouvi-la gritar #pegou a cabeça dela e enfiou no chão de terra.Reparou no colar que pendia do pescoço dela,aquele colar que sempre teve vontade de tocar,usar,causar dor às pessoas.Pegou com cuidado e levantou-se,limpou as mãos nas vestes e seguiu seu caminho.

_Ooo Fim do Flashback Ooo_

"Você se orgulharia de mim,mamãe"pensou,de pé no meio da ponte,enquanto observava as calmas águas do riozinho "Hoje vou finalmente conseguir a jóia"Olhou para a estrada e sentiu o cheiro da garota

#Ela já está chegando.Você sabe o que fazer# e afastou-se

OooOooOooO

Pegou sua mochila,que estava encostada naquela árvore perto do riozinho.Olhou para a árvore e na sua mente veio a imagem do meio-youkai sentado,com aquela carinha fofa de bravo.Lágrimas silenciosas acompanharam-na o caminho até ali mas ela nem reparou.

Foi até o rio e olhou seu reflexo na água.Estava com o rosto todo vermelho e inchado e havia marcas de que lágrimas desceram por ali.Jogou um pouco de água para ver se melhorava mas ao fechar os olhos,lembrou-se do hanyo novamente.Mais lágrimas

Levantou e passou as costas da mão sobre os olhos.Ia se despedir de Miroku e Sango mas ao vê-los deitados juntos,ela com a mão no peito dele e ele com a mão na cintura dela e as pernas entrelaçadas,desistiu.Não iria entristecê-los com seus mochila nas costas e ia começar a caminhar quando Kirara começou a ronronar na sua perna.A garota agachou-se e fez carinho na cabeça na gatinha.De um certo modo,aquilo era uma despedida.

Levantou-se e voltou para o caminho que seguiam,fazendo o caminho contrário.Tinha parado de chorar mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele. "Quem ele acha que eu sou?Uma vagabunda?Aquela que beija qualquer um?Idiota..."

Seu coração deu uma pontada forte e ela colocou a mão para ver se aliviava a dor.Não adiantou.A dor era insuportável._ "_Ele me tratou como uma qualquer" Soluçou contendo mais lágrimas que estavam vindo.Parou de andar e fechou os olhos com as mãos nos rosto para ver se estancava o choro. "Droga Inuyasha!Porque você não vê que é só você quem eu amo!"

Abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o canto do lábio "Porque você...não me ama?"

OooOooOooO

Inuyasha ainda estava na floresta,agora encostado no tronco da árvore,com a metade da bolinha rosada nas mãos.Remexi-a entre seus dedos,olhando-a fixamente mas não necessariamente vendo-a.Não esquecia da expressão de Kagome ao encará-lo.

"_Não vê que falar com você,olhar pra você me machuca?"_

"Deus!Como fui estúpido!" pensou fechando os olhos e os punhos com força "Como pude dizer aquelas coisas pra minha Kagome?Logo agora que eu descobri que eu am..."

#Inuyasha! #**(tem sempre um pateta pra atrapalhar -.-') **era Sango,que vinha correndo em sua direção,parecendo preocupada.Ela parou ao lado dele e olhou para a Jóia #Cadê a Kagome?A mochila dela não está lá!# perguntou desconfiada

Inuyasha apenas baixou a cabeça e balançou-a,em sinal negativo

#Sango! # era a vez de Miroku vir correndo.Sango corou um pouco.Kirara tinha acordado os dois,miando alto, e os dois perceberam como estavam.Miroku,por incrível que pareça não fez nenhuma perversão,só estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar

#Ela não está aos redores também #continuou.Parou ao ver a expressão dos amigos.Franziu a testa #Que foi?#

Sango apenas deu uma olhada rápida para o hanyo,que continuava de cabeça baixa.Reparou na jóia em suas mãos #Inuyasha,o que aconteceu?# perguntou preocupado

Inuyasha não respondeu.Suspirou pesadamente.Parecia que ia...chorar. "O Inuyasha...chorando?" pensou miroku

Sango ajoelhou-se ao lado do uma mão em seu ombro e falou suavemente

#Inuyasha..#ele a olhou com uma cara desolada #..você não quer nos contar o que aconteceu?#

Miroku ajoelhou-se ao lado deles e o olhava também.Inuyasha engoliu em seco,tentando segurar as malditas lágrimas que teimavam brotar em seus olhos " '_Quem diria?Um hanyo chorando por uma humana qualquer?'_ É...é isso o que Sesshoumaru provavelmente iria dizer.Mas a Kagome não é uma humana qualquer..é..a minha Kagome"

Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio.Até que o meio-youkai começou a falar

#Tudo começou quando aquele lobo fedido veio para cá...#

OooOooOooO

#Putz!Como eu sou burra!# disse kagome em voz alta,batendo a mão na testa #Como eu vou atravessar o poço sem a jóia!**(2) **Burra!Burra!#ela foi praguejando** (parece uma pessoa com uma orelhinha fofa...)**

"Eu tava tão determinada a deixar tudo isso pra trás que nem lembrei desse detalhe...Será que vovó Kaede não tem um jeito de me atravessar?" Lembrou-se de tudo que lhe acontecera na Era Feudal.De todos que conhecera.Será que tinha coragem de abandonar tudo aquilo?Mas o único motivo de estar ali era...Inuyasha

"_Mas... Kagome... porque você continua com o cara de cachorro?" _veio a voz de Kouga na sua cabeça

"Porque eu o amo..." Ah,droga!Porque seus olhos estavam marejados novamente?Lembrou-se dos primeiros momentos dos dois juntos...

Ooo _Flashback Ooo_

Ela estava carregando uma cesta cheia de verduras e frutas que o pessoal da vila lhe dera como oferenda

#Não está com fome?# perguntou,olhando para os galhos da árvore onde Inuyasha estava sentado #Vamos comer juntos#

Ele a olhou com desconfiança enquanto ela sentava no tronco da árvore.Pulou e sentou do seu lado,ainda a mirando com desconfiança

#O que está tramando?# perguntou em voz alta,quase gritando

#Nada...eu tava pensando..#pegou uma maçã e mordeu.Ele já estava ficando impaciente

#Você... não gosta muito de mim,né!#terminou olhando-o com o canto dos olhos

#VOCÊ ME IRRITA!# gritou mal-humorado

Ela fez uma cara brava #Só uma coisa...# aproximou o rosto,até ficar cara a cara com ele.Olhou-o nos olhos e apontou para si mesma #Eu sou Kagome.. não a Kikyo#

_Ooo Fim do Flashback Ooo_

"Ele me odiava.E não me chamava pelo nome..._mulher desagradável,mulher maldita,garota_..." Suspirou "Mas ele mudou tanto daqueles tempos pra cá..tornou-se mais...sociável.Acho que a convivência comigo,com o Miroku e a Sango mudaram ele...Apesar de ainda ser um rude e idiota!"

Não estava pronta para abandonar aquela Era.Mas lutar por seu amor tornara-se tão cansativo. "Ele nunca vai me amar..." Suspirou fechando os olhos

Abriu-os e olhou mais adiante.Ali tinha um riozinho que atravessava o caminho.Em cima,uma ponte que unia um lado ao outro.A paisagem estava linda,com o sol da tarde batendo na água cristalina.Kagome estreitou um pouco os olhos e viu,no meio da ponte, uma garotinha

Ela estava mal vestida e jogada no chão.Kagome correu até lá e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.Puxou o pequenino corpo para si e virou o rosto da menina.Era uma garotinha muito bonita,com os cabelos longos negros e a pele bem branquinha.

Quando abriu os olhos,eram _intensamente_ pretos

#Oi# disse kagome preocupada #Tá tudo bem?#

#Hmmm...quem é você?# perguntou a menina,coçando os olhos

#Meu nome é Kagome.Eu te encontrei caída aqui.Qual é o seu nome?#

#Meu nome?Yuka...#ela sentou e pôs a mão na cabeça #Minha cabeça dói #falou chorosa

#Coitadinha... consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu com você?# estava tentando não assustá-la,já que ela parecia estar morrendo de medo

#Não me lembro de nada...# ela pôs-se de joelhos e levantou

#Que lindo esse colar!Quem te deu?# Kagome notou uma correntinha em seu pescoço,com uma espécie de amuleto pendurado

#Ah!Isso?# ela sorriu e tirou-o do pescoço.O sorriso dela era muito bonito.Ficou olhando-o,mexendo entre seus dedos #Foi meu criador que me deu#

#Ah!Seu pai? #a menina lhe estendeu o amuleto pra pegar.Era um a amuleto redondo,roxo com o centro negro

Yuka riu #Mais ou menos # respondeu.Mas kagome não ouviu.Estava fascinada com o brilho do amuleto #Sabe...meu criador me ensinou uma música bem bonita.Quer ouvir?#

Kagome somente assentiu com a cabeça.A menina sorriu largamente e começou a cantarolar:

"_Subindo e descendo as ruas da cidade_

_Entra tostão,sai tostão.Ora,ora!_

_É assim que o dinheiro se vai_

_Mas a lontra – pluft! – foi embora"**(1)**_

OooOooOooO

#...e ela jogou os fragmentos no chão e foi embora...Mas eu não quis dizer aquilo!Eu tava com tanta raiva que...#ele pôs a mão na testa e fechou os olhos

#Acalme-se Inuyasha #disse Miroku,colocando a mão no ombro dele

#ACALMAR?Miroku, você não escutou nada do que eu disse!A _minha _Kagome foi embora!#ele o olhava com sofrimento

#Sua Kagome...?#perguntou miroku "Estranho...ele só fala isso quando o kouga tá perto..."

#Olha Inuyasha...# disse sango,ignorando a pergunta de Miroku #Sempre que vocês brigam,ela volta pra Era dela,você vai atrás e ela acaba te perdoando não é?Não vai ser diferente agora#

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça #Eu disse coisas terríveis pra ela...eu...eu #não conseguiu terminar

#É só uma briga..#amenizava a moça

#VOCÊ NÃO VIU OS OLHOS DELA!# ele voltou a gritar.Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado pro outro #Ela me odeia e junto na hora que eu...#silenciou

#Que você...?# perguntou miroku

#Eu preciso achá-la #murmurou.ele parou e ficou encarando o chão.Abaixou-se e pegou os fragmentos da jóia #...pra dizer o que eu sinto.# O que não foi ouvido pelos outros dois

"_**Aonde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto muito sua falta**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_**que você foi..."**_

#Inuyasha!Espera!#gritou sango mas o hanyo já estava longe

#Você acha que eles vão se acertar?#Sango se levantou e olhava para onde o meio-youkai seguiu

#Eu não sei.Pela história que o Inuyasha contou,ela deve estar bem magoada# começaram a caminhar para onde estavam seus pertences

#O Inuyasha é um idiota mesmo!# exclamou a moça impaciente

#Eu não sei Sango...Antes da gente partir,eu fui chamar ele,lembra?# ela assentiu com a cabeça #e ele estava abraçando a Kagome.Não era ela,era ele,parecia que não queria soltar.Na verdade,acho que interrompi algo mais...# fez uma cara pensativa e um pouco maliciosa

#Mas se ele não parar de ser tão rude com ela,ela vai acabar desistindo de vez # murmurou insegura

#Se não desistiu já # ele a olhou e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer

Chegaram na beira da estrada.Kirara,depois de tê-los acordado,dormiu novamente.Estava de barriga pra cima e as quatro patas,em ângulos estranhos.Tinha uma expressão feliz

#Bem,pelo menos,alguém está feliz #sussurrou Miroku divertido

#É...#riu Sango

#Adoro quando você sorri assim Sango# disse o monge,de repente sério

Ela o olhou surpresa e em seguida sorriu envergonhada

#Você fica tão linda...#ele se aproximava,olhando-a com doçura

#Pára Miroku...#ela disse num fio de voz.Estava vermelha e não o olhava nos olhos

#Sango...porque você continua nessa busca?#

#Ah,eu não sei..#ele estava frente a frente com ela.Havia uma clara diferença de alturas entre eles.Ela sentia-se desconfortável com isso.Sempre se sentia estranha quando ele se aproximava demais.Perdia a noção de tudo #Vocês são meus amigos e eu não quero deixá-los #a verdade não era bem essa.Não queria_ deixá-lo._Ela sorriu envergonhada #E você?#

#De verdade?# ela assentiu curiosa #Por você#

Pronto.Ali estava.A verdade.Pura e inocente**(O Houshi?Puro e inocente? -.-)**

#Por...por mim?#sussurrou chocada

#Sim #ele sorriu com a timidez dela #Lembra quando eu falei que depois que tudo aquilo acabasse,Naraku,a maldição.. nós nos casaríamos? #ele agora acariciava a lateral do rosto da jovem

#Você...se..lembra..#ela disse emocionada,virando o rosto para desfrutar melhor o toque do rapaz

#Claro.Você...não mudou de idéia não ,né?#ele perguntou um pouco inseguro,parando o carinho

#Não...não #ela pôs a mão sobre a dele e a outra entrelaçou seus dedos #É claro que não #

Ele sorriu satisfeito #Que bom #

Aproximaram-se.Estavam um pouco inseguros mas seus olhares demonstravam determinação.Sango fechou os olhos e Miroku encostou seus lábios nos dela.Foi um beijo tímido.Um primeiro beijo tímido.Separaram-se e ela o olhou envergonhada.Ele sorriu tranqüilo e com uma mão,puxou-a pela cintura.Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e aproximou novamente seus rostos.Um pouco menos tímida,brincava de roçar seus lábios nos dele

#Assim não vale...vai me deixar só na vontade?#ele sussurrou rouco

Ela riu e ele puxou-a mais perto e a beijou.Só que esse beijo foi mais quente.Suas línguas brincavam e seus corpos estavam colados,enquanto um fazia carinho no outro.Separaram-se.Estavam ofegantes

#Isso é um 'sim' oficial?# perguntou brincando

#Sim!# ela pulou nos braços dele e eles rodopiaram

#Hmmm Sango...como eu te amo!#ele disse enquanto a abraçava

Ela sentiu seu coração bater muito mais forte.Apesar de já ter aceitado casar com ele,ele nunca lhe dissera que a amava.E nunca tinha sido tão sincero.Sorriu e o olhou doce

#Eu também amo você# ela sorriu

Ele riu e apertou-a mais em seus braços.Mas... um pervertido nunca deixa de ser um pervertido...

Ela ergueu a mão e ele fechou os olhos esperando o tapa.Tava demorando.Abriu os olhos e viu ela apontando o dedo indicador pra ele com uma expressão raiva/ carinho

#Não é porque eu sou sua noiva que eu vou deixar passar a mão em mim,pervertido #

Ele riu #Me desculpe.É que eu não consigo evitar...você é irresistível #sorriu sem graça

Ela corou um pouquinho #Huh!Da próxima vez vai apanhar #deu-lhe um beijo de levinho.Soltou-se dele #Vem,vamos atrás daqueles dois #

OooOooOooO

Inuyasha seguia o cheiro bom de Kagome cada vez mais perto. "Eu preciso dizer..." Chegou a uma ponte e viu-a sentada.Ela tinha trocado de roupa

Agora usava um vestido branco,que esvoaçava ao vento.Ia até um palmo acima do joelho e tinha mangas e um decote arredondado.Apesar de ser simples,caíra muito bem nela.Ela estava sentada na beira da ponte,balançando os pés,com as mão ao lado do corpo.Pendurado no pescoço,o amuleto de Yuka.

#Kagome!# Inuyasha gritou

Ela virou o rosto e o olhou inexpressiva.Logo depois deu um sorriso fraco e levantou-se.Ele correu até ela e notou como ela estava bonita.Não tirava os olhos do decote do vestido e das pernas da garota. "Nossa...nunca tinha percebido como eram grandes...porque será que ela trocou de roupa?Bah!Não interessa!" Chegou até ela e olhou bem em seus olhos

#Kagome,me escute.Eu nunca quis dizer aquilo.Eu estava... com _ciúmes_ do lobo fedido e perdi a cabeça.A verdade é que...a verdade é que...eu queria ter beijado você. #ele corou violentamente nessa hora.Ela o olhou com a mesma face inexpressiva.Ele se desesperou um pouco "Ela irá me perdoar?" #Eu preciso de você.Você não entende?**_(2)_** Eu...eu...eu te amo Kagome!# ele despejou com os olhos fechados, mais vermelho que branquelo quando toma sol demais

Ela agora o observava com a mesma inexpressividade e um pouco de desinteresse também

"_**Fale sobre alguma coisa**_

_**Não importa**_

_**Eu serei corajoso**_

_**Se você puder fingir que me perdoou"**_

#Kagome?# ele murmurou abrindo lentamente os olhos,um pouco nervoso

Ela caminhou até ele encostou a cabeça no ombro do hanyo.Ele,um pouco mais aliviado ,mas um pouco triste por ela não ter dito nada,envolveu seus braços no corpo definido da garota

"_**Eu sei que realmente nunca te tratei direito**_

_**Eu paguei o preço**_

_**Eu ainda estou pagando cada dia**_

_**Então eu não deveria ter te chamado**_

_**Foi muito cedo para contar?"**_

#Me desculpe# ele sussurrou

Ela retribuiu o abraço e no ouvido dele começou a cantarolar:

"_Um centavo por um novelo de lã_

_Um centavo por uma agulha,a toda hora!_

_É assim que o dinheiro se vai_

_E a lontra – pluft! – foi embora"**(1)**_

Inuyasha estranhou e olhou para a amada.Seus olhos estavam assustadoramente pretos.Negros como a escuridão

E ele não sentiu mais nada.Caiu no chão inconsciente.

_Continua..._

Oie povo de Deus!Como cês tão?Acho que uma mistura de triste com feliz né?.

Feliz porque finalmente o Inu declarou todo o amor que sente pela K-chan(ah!e o Miroku e a Sango finalmente se beijaram!)

Eu achei tão bonitinho quando ele assumiu que tava com ciúmes do fedi...quer dizer,do kouga!Ele é tão fofo!

Mas triste por ela não ter feito nada.Aliás,o que será que aconteceu com a Kagome?ó.ò

Descubram no próximo cap!

As músicas que eu pus são:a primeira do** Fort minor**...eu não sei o nome da música mas é uma que eles lançaram esses dias...apesar de eu não gostar muito...prefiro o Linkin!

E a segunda e a terceira são a mesma música que é do **Savage Garden **chamada** I don't Know You Anymore,**é bonita e talz mas eu também não curto muito...heheh eu só pus porque achei que combinava .

Chega de papo!Agradecimentos:

**mk-chan160-**_ É isso aí!O Inu é um baka mesmo!É um jumento celestino!Bom,pra eu não ficar o dia inteiro xingando ele(pelo cap anterior só,nesse ele tava mt fofinho!),ele foi um inndiota total.Mas é a droga do ciúme possessivo que ele tem da k-chan que faz ele ficar assim u.u Lamentável viu -.- Deve ser muito ruim vc tah tentando explicar alguma coisa e esse cabeçudo não deixa Mas enfim,nesse cap pelo menos ele fez uma coisa certa né?Depois de tanta cagada tinha que ter uma coisa boa .,mas...o que será que a kagome vai responder?ó.ò_

**simca-chan:**_Vc gostou do cap?Que bom!Mas aquele não é um dos meus favoritos...u.u por causa dessa briga dos dois.Ah!Mas que importa eu?ò.ó Eu fico tão feliz quando alguém diz que tá gostando da fic!Isso compensa tudo:a preguiça de escrever,a falta de imaginação,a raiva do Word por colocar a droga da linha vermelha debaixo das palavras e etc Tenquiou veri much!E eu também tô amando a determinação da k-chan,ela é uma guria de atitude!Girl Power!u.u affeh q horrível,esquece essa última parte :P_

**Sacerdotiza:** _Amiga!Ela foi embora! "Mas ela vai voltar..."(musica do charlie Brown)affeh!Pq eu pus isso?O.o Olha a cota de xingar o Inu em mim acabou,principalmente por causa desse último capitulo:_

Eu...eu...eu te amo Kagome!_ Ai meu Deus!Isso foi tão fofinho!Mas ele muda de personalidade rápido né?Uma hora ele tá todo mal-humorado,rude,babaca,idiota(ih!acho que não acabou naum .')e depois ele diz essas coisinhas tão kawaii!Sabe no que eu me inspirei nessa parte?Lá na Sakura Card Captors,quando o Syaoran fala pra Sakura que ama ela...e é exatamente assim(só q ele não chama a Sakura de kagome -.- ah!vc entendeu!)Mas não vamos falar desse cap. Soh na sua próxima review(eu apelando pra vc mandar uma ó.ò)Não deixe de acompanhar:Inuyasha Rodolfo e Kagome Maria,a nova novela mexicana do SBT!_

**Jujuba-chan:**_O QUE?Vc chorou?Yupiiiii!Não,calma,não fica brava comigo achando que eu tô feliz por vc ter chorado(se vc quiser eu compro uma caixa de lencinhos pra compensar .').Mas eu fikei feliz por vc ter se emocionado com o cap.!Ai ai que felicidade!O Inu é mó estressado né?Acho que ele ficou tempo demais na cidade grande e agora que ele foi pro campo não consegue se controlar...u.u Ai Meu deus!Aí tá a resposta do carinha malvado da história,não me faça pagar seu velório não!O da kikyo foi mt caro e agora ela me deixou um monte de prestação porque eu tive que pagar fiado,ce sabe né?Vida de escritora sem fins lucrativos é uma pobreza que só...Respondendo a pergunta sobre a Kagome ser boazinha...ela é sim...mas eu acho que é porque o Inu tava lá mó carente,tinha perdido seu primeiro(mas não último ò.ó)amor e tava precisando de um colinho...e também quem conseguiria resistir aquela carinha fofucha dele?Quanto a musica,eu pus soh porque eu achava que combinava como essas desse cap,mas ela são em inglês...é que eu naum achei nenhuma brasileira que combinasse com o momento..sorry!Se vc quiser alguma dica sobre alguma coisa aki no ffn,pode perguntar beleza?E pode mandar a porrada de reviews..pq é isso q a gente gosta!Espero ter respondido a todas as suas perguntas:P_

**Yejin Tohru Honda:**_Oie muié!Mt ,mt chato esses dois brigarem né?Fica tão difícil escrever uma coisa dessas,principalmente quando vc sabe que um dos dois vai sair magoado...e agora foi a vez da nossa querida k-chan.Quer dizer, na maioria das vezes é ela(O Inu é um baka msm -.-"),mas tem tbm akelas vezes que o nosso cachorrinho tá tristonho e fica com aquela cara de cachorro abandonado ó.ò ( - tipow assim)Nossa!Eu tbm tenho uma raiva do Kouga!Eu não gosto mt dele nem do Boujo XD...pra mim eles são mt melosos,mt chicletes blergh!Pra mim tem q ser um cara tipo o Inu sabe?Macho!hauhauhaua Nossa!Vc preveu certinhu!Suas 'ondas' tavam certas!Quer dizer,ainda não aconteceu nada demais,mas vai acontecer! vc não perde por esperar!huhuhu Eles ainda vão sofrer mt nas minha mãos!Eu vi no seu profile(se naum me engano O.o)q seu nome eh Sabrina,serah q eu posso t chamar assim?Seu nome eh meio compricado heheh se eu naum puder tudo bem!_

**Natsumi Takashi:**_Naum grita comigo! >. Eu desligo quando gritam comigo!Dããããã...Hãn?Ah!Eu parei nakela parte porque achei que ia ficar emocionante! ) Sabe como é né?Todo mundo mó ansioso pra ver a reação do Inuyasha e...Continua...ai!deve ser mó chato né?Mas eu acho que fiz isso nesse cap tbm :P Por favor não grita comigo de novo!ó.ò Respondendo a sua pergunta,eu não sei...não nesse,no outro cap eu sei q naum vai ter...mas vc viu q eu dou umas insinuaçoes né?é pq eu tbm tô com medo de fazer e ngm gostar,pq eu nunca fiz hentai e apesar de gostar(dos hentais bem feitos u.u) eu naum sei se saberia fazer um...Mas qm sabe né?um dia eu posso acordar e querer matar o naraku eu mesma,pq eu naum posso fazer um hentai?¬¬_

**Soraa:**_Miiiii!Meu a minha fanfic é mó tragédia né?Todo cap alguém tá triste,tá emburrado...tirando aquele que o Inu vê a k-chan no lago,que ele fico animadão!XD Ficou mais triste escrito né?E esse,como ficou?Eu sei que já te falei pelo telefone e contei quase o resto da historia inteira ¬¬ mas é sempre bom saber a opinião de uma amiguinha tão antiga(parece que nois é duas veia né?Akelas que usa dentadura e tem q usar fralda..hauahuau)Isso!Xinga o Inu!ELE MERECE!Sabe qual musica que eu queria ter posto? "Safado,cachorro,sem vergonha!" Ele é um jumento celestino! "De quem é esse jegue?De quem é esse jegue?De quem é esse jegueeeee?Ô rapaz não é jegue naum ,é um jumento!"huhuahuahuahua Ce viu nesse cap q ele pediu perdão né?E ainda disse q ama ela...ai foi tão lindo!1Snif snif A meu amor,se qualquer personagem(Bonito!ò.ó)de Inuyasha me beijasse eu jah taria nas nuvens...dããã ow vamo marcar de sair?Kissus _

**Kagome universe:**_E ae miga!Blz?Vc chorou tbm?Eu preciso parar de fazer cap triste se naum daki a pouco os leitores vão se revoltar e me jogar no Tietê!Ce viu que nesse cap finalmente o Inu se manco(cachorro manco XD) né?E ainda disse q ama ela...satisfeita?. mas ela naum respondeu...o que será q aconteceu com a k-chan?(como seu eu naum soubesse né?mas eu não vou contaaar :P)Quando vc postar sua fic,vc me fala q eu dou um pulo lah blz?_

**Ágatha Kuchiki:**_Que bom que vc naum meteu o pau(Ô.o),apesar de eu pedir,vc naum fez...isso me deixa mt feliz e agradecida!Mtchu obrigadu!Mas sinta-se a vontade pra falar o q quiser da fic...dando sugestão,critica e etc!Eu tbm gosto de cap longos mas eu tbm não posso ficar enrolando,colocando qualquer coisa...ó.ò Vou tentar fazer os cap maiores tá?Dakeles que vc leva o dia intero pra ler hauahuahu naum zuera eu não consigo tanto!Ainda bem que vc quase chorou senão vc entraria pro clube(autora apontando pra si mesma ¬¬)XD_

**Pyta-chan:**_Ai ai ai!Isso eh musica pros meus ouvidos!Q bom q vc gosta,eh por vcs que nois, preguiçosos, continuamos uma fic neh?O Inu eh um cachorro e tava merecendo ouvir poucas e boas da nossa heroína!_

_Inu:Eu não sou cachorro nauuuumm,pra viver tão humilhado..._

_Ah cala a boca!Voltando,eu tbm naum gosto mt qd ele tah com akela cara de maracujá azedo mas a gente tem q admitir q de um jeito ou de outro ele sempre tah uma gracinha!. C viu q ele tomo uma atitude né?Agora só falta a resposta tcharamtcharam! _

**Jack chan:**_e ae senhorita!Mt obrigada pelos elogios,esou me sentindo uma atriz da grobo respondendo as cartas dos fãns_

_Fernanda,menos ¬¬ . Ai eskece!Bom,loca vc jah é neh?Imagina quando vc ta atacada e resolve dar uma de Sesshoumaru e retalhar todo mundo a sua frente?Ow mas nos dias q vc tiver meio estressada e eu tiver por perto,não me bata!Finja q eu sou a pekena Rin!(eh eu falo q nem ela!)Não me eskeci q c tah com o manga naum mas e ae?O q achou?Ah!Eu comprei Fushigi Yugi!Ainda naum li mas parece legal ne?No dia q a gente for pra praia eu levo pra nois lê junta blz?_

**_(1)-_**Essa é uma musiquinha,que eu expliquei acho que no cap 3(eu achei num livro de suspense...)Toda vez que eu ponho essa letra é a mesma música só que tem diferentes versos,só o final que é sempre igual...o vilão da história canta ela toda vez que está ...hum...feliz?O.o

**_(2)-_**Eu não tenho muita certeza,mas acho que a K-chan não pode atravessar o poço sem a Jóia né?

**_(3)-_**Essa é uma frase muito bunitinha que o Inu fala no 1° filme...ele puxa a Kgome e fala isso...ai!É tão lindo!

Ah!E uma perguntinha básica:

Como são os casamentos na Era feudal?

Quem souber por favor,me manda uma review falanu mas...quem será que vai casar?.

Nanda Yukimura


	6. Caindo no esquecimento

_6° Capítulo- Caindo no esquecimento_

Podia sentir o cheiro de umidade.E o frio chão de pedra,onde estava deitado.Não havia luz.Não havia vento.Aos seus ouvidos,só chegava o barulho de gota caindo no breu.Parecia um lugar tomado pela noite.Mais acima de tudo,podia sentir aquele cheiro.Mas ele estava corrompido,misturado com um terrível cheiro ruim,um cheiro maligno de...

Morte

Abriu os olhos, assustado.Seus olhos dourados miraram o ligar que estava.Era uma caverna.Apesar de tudo estar escuro,com seus sentidos aguçados, Inuyasha pôde distinguir muito bem o lugar na sua volta.

Tentou levantar mas seu corpo parecia pesar uma muito esforço,sentou e olhou ao redor.Mexeu o nariz incomodamente.Podia sentir o cheiro_ dela_.De repente,uma forte luz começou a piscar na sua direita,de onde vinha o perfume.Estreitando os olhos,conseguiu pôr-se de pé.Lentamente,ia pelo caminho escuro

Chegando lá,pôde ver uma menininha sentada em uma pedra,com um lampião**_(1)_** na mão,acendendo-o e apagando-o repetidamente.Quando ela o viu,sorriu e deixou a luz em cima da pedra,ficou em pé num pulo e sumiu na escuridão

#EI!Ô PIRRALHA!ESPERA AÍ!#Inuyasha gritou,mas ela não voltou

"Maldição!Onde eu estou?Onde a Kagome está?"

#Kagome!# ele gritou

#Calma Inuyasha,ela está aqui# disse uma voz masculina

Inuyasha olhou para frente e,teatralmente,apareceu um meio-youkai felino,com os olhos vermelhos,orelhas pontudas brancas e um rabo felpudo.Estava com aquela menina do seu lado esquerdo e do outro lado...

#Kagome!# gritou o hanyo desesperado

Ela apenas o olhou com a mesma inexpressividade de antes.O hanyo ao lado dela,riu da cena e colocou a mão no ombro da menina.Ela o olhou e eles ficaram se olhando fixamente.Inuyasha estreitou os olhos,intrigado.Ela sorriu fracamente,ainda encarando o meio-youkai a sua frente.Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e virou-se pra Inuyasha

#Ela não lembra de você #disse simplesmente

#Quê...?Como assim?Como você sabe?QUEM É VOCÊ,MALDITO?#ele se aproximou e ficou um pouco mais perto do grupo

#Calma Inuyasha.Uma pergunta por vez...#ele sorriu marotamente # Bom,vamos começar do início,melhor não?Meu nome é Yami no tenshi...#

# "Anjo da Escuridão"?Que patético #interrompeu debochado

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha #Você acha?Eu acho que combina muito comigo.Apesar desse não ser o nome que minha mãe me deu...Kurogane.Blergh!#fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome

#E você acha que eu tô interessado nisso!Eu quero saber o que você tá fazendo com a Kagome,seu maldito!#

#Eu?Nada.Ah!E só pra constar...ela que veio até mim..de um certo modo#disse olhando para a garota

#EU QUERO SABER O QUE FEZ COM ELA!#Inuyasha foi até ele e segurou-o pelas vestes

#Odeio que me segurem #disse frio,soltando-se de inuyasha #E odeio cachorros #continuou sorrindo,mostrando pequeninos dentes pontiagudos

Inuyasha rosnou e o olhou com ódio.Olhou para Kagome,que estava do lado do gato e encaminhou-se para ela.Ela estava olhando fixamente para frente e parecia alheia a tudo aquilo.Inu postou-se na frente da amada e segurou-a pelos ombros,sacudindo-a levemente

#Kagome?Kagome?Você está bem?Kagome?#sussurrou

#Eu já disse que não adianta,ela não te escuta.Ela está apagada# ele estava lambendo a mão direita

#Grrr eu vou matar você,maldito!# gritou puxando a Tessaiga

Ele não se moveu,mas encarou-o duro #Mate-me.E então a matará também# disse sério

#O que quer dizer com isso!# parou e a centímetros do felino

Ele sorriu,satisfeito #Eu e a Kagome estamos permaneceu em silêncio.Olhava Kurogane desconfiado.

#Vejo que não acredita em mim.Sua cara tá meio confusa.Mas acho que vou te contar minha história antes de te matar # ele virou-se de costas e sentou-se na pedra,que Yuka sentara-se antes.

#Você!Me matar?Hah!#debochou

#Eu,Anjo da Escuridão,posso invadir e controlar uma o meu...poder#disse sem prestar atenção no comentário do outro,tirando o amuleto do pescoço e erguendo-o#Ganhei da minha mãe quando ela uma ótima mãe# disse com pesar fingido,recolocando o amuleto no pescoço

#FALE LOGO!# gritou inuyasha impaciente

#Ah sim.Mas,como você pode entender,eu nunca gostei muito de ser um mero meio-youkai.Na verdade,eu sempre detestei.Foi quando eu encontrei um cara que disse que eu podia inverter isso.Ele mencionou uma tal de Jóia de Quatro Almas,que ele vivia procurando.Hum...como era o nome dele mesmo?Tá na ponta da língua...Na...Na...Naraku!O nome dele era Naraku!#

#Você conheceu aquele maldito?# rosnou Inu

#Claro.Ele mencionou você e a história toda.Diga-se de passagem,muito comovente# disse debochado#Mas fiquei sabendo que ele morreu.Em suas mãos#agora ele estava sério# E achei que ,seu eu queria virar um youkai completo,eu precisaria da Jóia.E quem mais a teria,senão você?#

#E não teve coragem suficiente para vir me enfrentar e resolveu seqüestrar a Kagome,não é?# disse o cachorro nervoso

#Não,não.Meu plano inicial não era esse.Pela história de meu _amigo_,a Jóia não ficava com você e sim com aquela maravilhosa menina.# disse olhando para Kagome,que continuava no mesmo lugar.#Kagome,querida,venha participar da conversa#chamou

Ela finalmente pareceu acordar e caminhou lentamente até eles.Sentou no chão,embaixo de Kurogane e ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos.Ela olhava inexpressiva para um ponto qualquer.Inuyasha ficou surpreso e com muito ciúme da cena

#Estava bolando um plano para conseguir a jóia,quando vi a briga de vocês.Você foi tão rude com ela!# disse desaprovador #E ela foi embora.Percebi que aquela era minha chance para pegar a Jóia.E esperei por ela,com meu plano minuciosamente planejado,quando ela veio!Mas então,meu choque:Cadê a maldita jóia!#ele agora parecia nervoso

Suas caricias começaram a ficar mais rudes e ele puxava o cabelo dela levemente.

#SEU...#

#Shiiii...ainda não terminei.Quando percebi que a menina não tinha o que eu queria,fiquei muito furioso.Cheguei a pensar em matá-la #o coração de Inuyasha bateu forte.Kurogane sorriu.#Mas calma ,eu não a matei.Por fora#

#O que você...#perguntou um pouco inseguro

#Acho que você não presta atenção no que eu falo,não é mesmo?Eu não falei que eu e ela estamos ligados?Eu...#abaixou a cabeça até ficar na altura do rosto dela,com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro# sou ela...#deu um beijo na sua bochecha # ...e ela...#moveu a cabeça até seu outro ombro #...sou eu #deu um beijo na sua outra bochecha

#LARGA ELA!#Inuyasha avançou novamente

Kurogane apenas sorriu de lado.Quando o meio-youkai cachorro estava próximo,Kagome levantou e decidida,abriu os braços,protegendo o Anjo.Seus olhos brilhavam negros como a escuridão em volta deles

#Ka...gome...?#parou Inuyasha abruptamente

#Você não vai machucá-lo#disse kagome.Mas era a voz de Kurogane que saía de sua boca

#O quê...?#estava confuso

Kurogane suspirou #Caramba!Mas você é cabeça dura mesmo hein?Mas eu vou te explicar a história toda,pra ver se você entende.Kagome,sente-se ao meu lado#O brilho negro sumiu de seus olhos.Ela moveu-se e sentou obediente ao lado dele,apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro.Inuyasha sofreu ao ver isso,mas não podia fazer nada

#O meu poder,como disse anteriormente,é controlar as pessoas.Em todos os seus pensamentos,suas ações e seus sentimentos.#para cada palavra ele apontou respectivamente:cabeça,mãos e coração#É um poder muito bom!# sorriu#Mas não pense que é só eu chegar e tchum!Não.Primeiro eu preciso ver quem a pessoa é pra depois controlá-la.Eu ,antes de ter a pessoa entregue a mim,preciso tirar uma coisa valiosíssima dela.#ele fez uma pausa #Você consegue adivinhar o que é?# cruzou os braços,olhando-o debochado

Inuyasha não respondeu.Na verdade aquela história toda não fazia sentido pra ele.Queria era matar aquele sujeito num golpe só.Mas... _Mate-me.E então a matará também_...Não podia nem pensar em machucar sua Kagome.Tinha que permanecer parado,enquanto pensava numa forma de livrá-la dele

#Não sabe?Pois eu te digo._Amor_.Eu preciso tirar apenas o amor da pessoa.Qualquer um.Nem que seja o amor por si mesmo.Sabe qual são as pessoas mais difíceis de controlar?As que não possuem amor algum.Nem por um bichinho de estimação.Aí então eu preciso tirar outros sentimentos,mais fracos#

#Mas por sorte minha,a Kagome possuía uma vasta lista de pessoas...#sorriu sarcástico #...e _animais_ amados.Nossa!Era o irmão,a mãe,o avô,o gatinho de estimação,as amigas da Era dela,os amigos daqui...Fiquei surpreso de encontrar tanto amor em uma pessoa só #olhou para Kagome e sorriu,tirando uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto #Eu podia tirar qualquer um desses amores que ela já seria minha.Mas,tinha um amor tão forte quanto todos os outros juntos.E esse amor que ela possuía,Inuyasha,era por você# continuou tranqüilo

Os olhos de Inuyasha arregalaram surpresos.Não pelo o que ele falou,isso já sabia faz tempo,mas pela conjugação que ele usou no verbo.

#_Possuía_?_Era_?O que você quer dizer com isso?#seu coração nem sabia mais o que era bater normal

#Meu Deus do Céu!Eu já tô ficando cansado dessa sua burrice!# falou nervoso

#Grrrr ORA SEU...!#avançou

#Será que você não entende!# levantou-se e avançou para Inuyasha também.Ficaram cara a cara #Ela morreu!Ela morreu Inuyasha!#disse encarando-o psicopata

Inuyasha sentiu seus olhos marejarem instantaneamente. "Não..." Olhou na direção da garota.Ela continuava sentada no mesmo lugar de até ela e ajoelhou-se na sua frente

#Kagome!Acorde!Kagome,sua idiota,acorde!Você não pode fazer isso comigo!Não faz isso comigo!Não de novo!Kagome,não!#sacudia-a fortemente de um lado pro outro

Yami no Tenshi olhava-o interessado #Que interessante.Pra quem quer se livrar do seu lado humano,você tá muito apegado a essa menina#

#MALDITO!#ele largou kagome e avançou novamente sobre o felino mas um braço segurou seu pulso.Era Kagome,que tinha novamente os olhos pretos.Inuyasha olhou assustado pra ela

#Não entendeu de novo #ela disse,com a voz do Anjo#Mas acho que dessa vez a culpa foi minha,não expliquei direito. #Kurogane olhava divertido pra cena #Pra resumir bem resumidinho #sarcástico,como se falasse com uma criança #Eu matei você...#Kagome apontou com a outra mão pro peito dele #de dentro dela #apontou para si

#Kagome...#ele disse angustiado

#Sabia que você ia entender se ela mesma te explicasse #disse o próprio Kurogane.Kagome o soltou e a cor normal de seus olhos voltou #Por isso,_Inu_,ela não lembra de você.Porque,pra ela,você nunca existiu.E mesmo que meu poder sobre ela se desfaça ,o que não vai acontecer ao menos que eu morra,ela nunca mais irá lembrar de você#

Inuyasha franziu o cenho,nervoso e pudera deixar Kagome assim?No final,era tudo culpa dele.Se eles não tivessem brigado...talvez Kagome estaria segura agora. "Como pude deixar isso acontecer?" Olhou novamente para sua querida Kagome.Mas ela não podia ficar assim pra sempre...era preciso libertá-la desse meio-youkai._E mesmo que meu poder sobre ela se desfaça ,o que não vai acontecer ao menos que eu morra..._"Preciso matar esse maldito,para libertar a Kagome!" pensou decidido.Mas como fazer isso sem machucá-la?

#Senhor Inuyasha...# sussurrou alguém no seu ouvido

Inuyasha pôs a mão perto do ouvido e ,surpreso,tirou Myouga do meio de seus**(lindos!.)** cabelos

#Velho Myouga!Como chegou aqui?# sussurrou

#Vi quando Kagome te trouxe pra cá e segui vocês #continuou sussurrando,o que nem era preciso já que além dele ser muito pequeno,Kurogane estava ocupado lambendo-se

#Sério?Você é sempre o primeiro a fugir...# Inuyasha disse entediado

#É que eu já sou velho,não posso ficar lutando como o senhor faz!#

#Velho covarde!# sussurrou exasperado

#Então esse é o Yami no tenshi,não é?# disse mudando de assunto

#Você o conhece?# perguntou,subitamente interessado #Me diz como eu faço pra matar ele sem ferir a Kagome!#

#Oh não!Ele pegou a Kagome?Qual é o amor que ele tirou dela?#disse decepcionado

#O meu... # disse triste

#Inuyasha, sinto muito!# disse penalizado

#Bah!Isso é o de menos!Eu quero saber como salvar ela!#

#Hum...pelo o que eu sei...ninguém nunca conseguiu matar ele...parece que é...imortal#

#Como pode ser imortal,sendo um meio-youkai como eu?#perguntou,elevando um pouco a voz.Percebeu o que fizera e olhou assustado para o felino.Mas parecia que ele estava tendo problemas com bolas de pêlo "Que idiota!"

#Verdade ...mas como ele sobrev...Ah!#ele exclamou #Senhor Inuyasha...ele carrega alguma coisa,algum objeto que não tira de vista?# ele perguntou interessado

#Não...pera aí!Ele carrega um amuleto feio no pescoço,parece que é da mãe dele sei lá...Porque?#

#Ele pode ter transmigrado sua alma para esse amuleto!Lembra-se de Yura de Cabelos Invertidos?#

#Claro que lembro,aquela desgraçada!É por isso que não morre...#sussurrou o meio-yokai pensativo

#Então!Destrua o amuleto e você o matará!# ele disse já pulando da cabeça de Inuyasha

#Velho vai fugir de novo!# perguntou exasperado.Mas a pulga já tinha ido

#Falando sozinho Inuyasha?Ou rezando as últimas preces?#falou Kurogane sarcástico

#Vejo que já resolveu o problema com as bolas de pêlo# disse mais sarcástico ainda

Kurogane pareceu um pouco envergonhado #Pelo menos não sou eu quem vai morrer daqui a pouco#

#Então pode vir gato de rua #

Kurogane avançou em Inuyasha mas o cachorro foi mais rápido.Tentou desferir vários golpes mas era por demais lento,não conseguindo acertá-lo nenhuma vez. "Que patético!Não parece ter nenhum tipo de força anormal"

Foi a vez de Inuyasha.Estralou os dedos e apontou as unhas para o gato

#GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!#

O golpe acertou em cheio um surpreso Yami no tenshi.Rasgou-lhe por completo do pescoço até o meio do estômago,deixando-o um profundo corte.O felino ficou olhando para o ferimento estupefaço e logo depois começou a rir.Gargalhava.

"Como o Myouga tinha falado.Ele não vai sentir nenhuma dor até eu quebrar o amuleto." pensou Inuyasha.Mas ele percebeu que no mesmo momento que Kurogane ria,Kagome e Yuka haviam caído no chão e contorciam-se de dor,ora pondo a mão no pescoço,ora na barriga.

_Eu e a Kagome estamos entãoentão Inuyasha percebeu:se ferisse Kurogane,mesmo que ele não sentisse,Kagome e Yuka iriam angustiado até kagome e ajoelhou-se na frente dela.Pegou a cabeça da garota e colocou em seu colo**( tá nem aí pra menininha XD)**_

_#Huahauhauau até que enfim você percebeu!Eu sou imortal!# mentiu #E tudo o que você fizer em mim,vai fazer nelas também!#continuou gargalhando_

_#Kagome,me desculpe,não era minha intenção.Mas...não se preocupe...eu vou te salvar # sussurrou no ouvido da garota_

**_Eu quero te abraçar forte_**

**_E mandar sua dor embora_**

**_Eu quero te abraçar forte_**

**_E roubar sua dor_**

#Você não vai conseguir me matar!#gritou Kurogane rindo

"Preciso pegar aquele amuleto...mas como?"

#OSSO VOADOR!#veio um grito longe

Inuyasha olhou assustado para trás e pôde ver o Osso voador de Sango vir,na direção de Kurogane,mirando-lhe e cabeça.

#NÃO!# ele soltou levemente Kagome e correu até o objeto que voava.Jogou-se de frente e conseguiu pará-lo com ambas as mãos,colocando-o no chão com esforço

#Inuyasha...?Porque fez isso!# era Sango que vinha correndo juntamente com Miroku

#Sua idiota!Quer machucar a Kagome!# perguntou irritado

#Quê?Como assim?Eu tava mirando nele!# ele disse apontando para Kurogane,que deu um aceno

#Você não vai conseguir feri-lo assim!Só vai ferir a Kagome!# continuou gritando mais irritado

#A Kagome...?# perguntou Miroku

#Bah!É uma história longa!Mas você não vai matar ele desse jeito!#

#Claro.Porque eu sou imortal# mentiu simplesmente Kurogane

#Ah é!# perguntou Inuyasha sarcástico.Em um piscar de olhos,estava frente a frente com o felino,seus rostos quase se encostando #E o que faria se eu pegasse isso?# ele enfiou a mão dentro da veste do Anjo,puxando o colar de lá

#NÃO!# gritou kurogane desesperado,esticando as mãos para tentar pegar o amuleto,mas Inuyasha já estava longe

#Que foi?Pensei que fosse imortal# continuou o cachorro debochado

Ergueu o amuleto até a altura dos olhos e preparava-se para destruí-lo com as unhas quando um grito ecoou pela caverna escura.Kurogane havia passado a unha por todo seu braço direito,pingando sangue no chão.Mas o grito não fora dele,ele não sentia nada.Era o grito de kagome,ela estava sentindo

Kurogane o olhava psicopata #Mais um movimento e, eu a mato# ele pôs as garras na frente do peito,no lugar do coração

Inuyasha o olhou raivoso e ao ver que Kurogane passava provocadamente um dedo sobre o peito,tirando-lhe um filete de seu próprio sangue,suspirou e relutante,baixou o amuleto

#Bom totó!# sorriu,lambendo o sangue #Kagome,vai buscar pra mim,sim,querida?#

Kagome,que ainda estava deitada no chão,levantou-se,como se nada tivesse acontecido e caminhou até o hanyo,com os olhos novamente negros

#Kagome...?# perguntou Sango espantada

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça,pesaroso. Kagome se aproximou e estendeu a mão.

#Kagome...por favor...você consegue me ouvir.Lute...#sussurrou o hanyou

#Não adiantaaaa# cantarolou rindo Kurogane# Ela não te escuta.Não importa o quão baixo você fale,EU é que estou te escutando.EU.Eu escutei o que você disse agora,eu escutei quando você disse que ia salvá-la e... #ele começou a gargalhar#...a sua ridícula declaração de amor!Huahuahauau!É aquilo que você chama de declaração?Foi patético!#

Miroku e Sango arregalaram os olhos,surpresos,mas Inuyasha só abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado "Então...foi isso...ela não estava me escutando.Por isso que ela tava daquele jeito..."

#Kagome pega o amuleto logo!# disse Kurogane,de repente,sério.

Kagome avançou para Inuyasha mas ele recuou,não queria machucá-la mas não podia devolver o amuleto.Ela,então gritou.Mais atrás,Yami no tenshi,havia passado novamente as unhas só que dessa vez,ao redor do pescoço. Kagome colocou a mão no pescoço,ajoelhando-se no chão com a expressão angustiada.Inuyasha sentiu seu coração apertar ao vê-la assim.Tinha que entregar a maldito amuleto senão...Teve uma idéia e se...

#Então anjinho,esse amuleto é tão importante pra você?# perguntou com um sorriso.Kurogane ficou atento #E se eu fizesse isso?# passou as unhas na superfície lisa do objeto,arranhando-lhe

#Grrr...maldito!# Kurogane avançou em Inuyasha,que desviou no último segundo.Pronto,agora tinha toda a atenção de Yami no tenshi

#Ficou nervosinho,gatinho?#perguntou debochado

#INUYASHA,CUIDADO!#gritou Sango

#Quê...?#mas era tarde demais.Kagome tinha o atacado,com uma força surpreendente,jogando-o no chão

#Quero ver agora você enfrentá-la!# Ele virou-se para miroku e Sango e sorriu #E vocês?Sem nada pra fazer?Então...#

Yuka**(apareceu!.)** correu e tentou acertar o monge,que desviou do golpe

#Miroku,não acerte ela!# gritou Sango

#Ah!E você acha que é fácil?A baixinha é forte!# disse,desviando-se de mais um golpe

#Kagome...pára!Sua idiota!# Inuyasha desviava os golpes dados por Kagome com alguma dificuldade

#Se você quer que ela pare porque você não a mata?# Kurogane havia sentado mais atrás do casal que brigava

#CALA BOCA,MALDITO!# Inuyasha gritou,desviando os olhos de kagome para olhar para o vilão

Kagome aproveitou aquele momento,juntou as mãos e fez uma bola de energia,envolvendo-a e aumentando seu tamanho,jogou em Inuyasha,bem no seu coração,contra a parede fria e lisa da caverna.Ele bateu contra a parede e escorregou até o chão,parecendo muito machucado

#INUYASHA!# Sango e Miroku gritaram

Inuyasha parecia que não tinha forças para se levantar,mexeu as mãos e as pôs no seu peito,afastando o quimono e,logo em seguida,levantando-se num salto só

#Achei que não ia levantar mais cachorrinho# debochou Yami no tenshi

#É assim que pretende me matar,idiota?Precisa de muito mais que isso# disse inuyasha ofegante,com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios

#Ah é?Se você quer assim...Kagome,tenha as honras#

Kagome avançou novamente,com a bola de energia entre as mãos,Inuyasha apenas olhou-a decidido e ao mesmo tempo temeroso "É agora..." Kurogane,furtivamente,aproximava-se por trás do cachorro,preparando-se para dar um ataque duplo,junto de Kagome

#Inuyasha!Atrás de você...!# gritou Miroku,percebendo a armação

Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente,mostrando que já tinha percebido isso.Sentia o cheiro dele aproximando-se "Como se eu não notasse...idiota"

#VOCÊ VAI MORRER!# gritou Kurogane

Kagome lançou a bola de energia ao mesmo tempo em que Kurogane avançou em Inuyasha.O hanyo cachorro nem se moveu,certificando-se que estava na posição certa.Antes que Kurogane pudesse atingi-lo,a bola atingiu novamente o peito de Inuyasha

**Eu lutaria por você**

**eu mentiria por você**

**Caminharia em brasas por você.**

**Sim,eu morreria por você**

Mas ele não voou para trás,como da vez anterior.Permaneceu no lugar onde estava,com um estranho brilho emanando de seu peito.No mesmo momento,Yami no tenshi soltou um grito agudo

Inuyasha,então,puxou o que estava brilhando:era o amuleto de Kurogane,que fora acertado pelo golpe de kagome.Sem que ninguém percebesse,ele o havia posto embaixo das vestes,após o primeiro ataque de sua amada,esperando que ela repetisse o golpe.

O mesmo brilho que emanava do amuleto agora estava em Kurogane,que se elevou centímetros no ar e desapareceu,deixando um fraco brilho piscando por alguns segundos até desaparecer completamente.De suas vestes,escapuliu a jóia de Quatro Almas que ele havia roubado de Inuyasha,enquanto ele estava desacordado.Inuyasha caiu no chão "Acabou..."

Kagome piscou os olhos e acordou do que parecia um pesadelo sem fim.

#Kagome!# Sango e miroku gritaram,correndo até ela e ajoelhando-se ao lado da menina

#Sango...!Miroku...!# disse desnorteada

#Tá tudo bem?Consegue se levantar?#Sango perguntou.Miroku se levantou e foi ajudar a menininha,que acabara de acordar também

#Eu tô um pouco fraca...mas tá tudo bem...# Sentou e fechou os olhos,colocando a mão na testa

#Ai que bom que o Inuyasha conseguiu te salvar,se ele não tivesse tido aquela idéia brilhante...Graças a Kami!#

#Inu...yasha?# perguntou Kagome,ainda com os olhos fechados

#Kagome...?#Inuyasha se arrastara até ela,todo acabado**(XD huahuhau,coitado!)** #Você... está bem?# sussurrou

**_O pior já passou agora_**

**_e podemos respirar novamente_**

**_Quero te abraçar forte_**

**_você manda minha dor embora_**

Kagome o olhou espantada ,parecendo não o reconhecer.Ficou algum tempo encarando-o com os olhos azuis estreitados,como se tentasse se lembrar de alguma coisa.Depois,abaixou a cabeça e pôs a mão sobre ela,apertando-a um pouco

#Kagome...?# perguntou o meio-yokai,receoso

Ela o olhou de novo,agora,com a testa franzida.

#Me desculpe mas eu...nós nos conhecemos?#

#Claro que sim!Tá ruim da vista?Sou eu , Inuyasha!#

Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha... "Inuyasha...que nome familiar.De onde eu conheço esse nome?"

#Senhorita Kagome,deixe de brincadeiras.Precisamos sair desse lugar horroroso antes de escurecer# disse o monge,olhando para os lados

Ela agora encarava confusa a mão fechada na frente da boca,como se esforçasse para lembrar de algo

#Eu...eu não me lembro de você#

#Deixe de ser idiota!Já tô ficando impaciente com você!# ele disse nervoso,pegando a garota pelos ombros e acudindo-a "Será que ela ainda não acordou?"

#Eu não me lembro!Me solta,por favor!# ela disse chorosa,encolhendo-se

Ele soltou,olhando-a.Parecia um misto de espantado ao mesmo tempo temeroso.Então,a voz fria de Kurogane,invadiu sua mente

_Por isso,Inu,ela não lembra de você.Porque,pra ela,você nunca existiu.E mesmo que meu poder sobre ela se desfaça ,o que não vai acontecer ao menos que eu morra,ela nunca mais irá lembrar de você_

Nunca mais irá lembrar de você.Nunca mais irá lembrar de você.Nunca mais...

**_Você se foi_**

**_Você não me sente aqui_**

**_não mais..._**

_Continua..._

Oie people!(Fernanda se abaixa,com um monte de sapato voando na sua direção)

Desculpas pela demora,mas foi muito difícil fazer esse cap!

Ele já tava prontinho na minha cachola mas escrever foi difícil O.o

Além da preguiça,é lógico XD

Olha, se ficou confuso,qd eu escrevi Yami no tenshi,Anjo da Escuridão e Kurogane eles são a mesma pessoa tá?. E alguma dúvida sobre o poder dele ou qualquer coisa assim,podem me perguntar!Ele fala demais né?O.o

Bom,descubram mais no próx cap!

Cantigas de roda de hoje_: **Broken** do **Evanescence/****Seether** e **Everything I Do **do** Bryan Adams**_

E o meu thankyou vai para

_**erika:** Oie menina!Pois é,né?Foi td culpa do colar e desse vilão idiota!¬¬ O cap sai hj!Dãã q sem graça!Kissus_

_**Natsumi Takashi:**Oie amiga!Bom,podi mata a curiosidade,o vilão foi devidamente apresentado!heheh Mas naum é o casal principal q vai casar naum,é um outro...(lógico,se vai ter casamento,tem q ter casal né ¬¬)A musica eh engraçada msm neah?A Soraa morre de rir com ela -.- _

_**Mk-chan160:**Foi fofa msm!Pena q ela naum tava escutando ¬¬ bom,não era K-chan não...era o vilão q tava escutando...olha o mico!.. hahah vc fica doida?Q legal!Huhauhua_

_**Simca-chan:**Poxa,além de td o q o Inu sofreu,vc axa q ele deveria sofrer ?Coitado...dá um desconto pra ele vai Ah!valeu pela informação,então acho q na minha fic tá errado né?pq eu flei q ela não poderia atravessar sem a Jóia!Xiiii XD_

_**Jack chan:**Eu naum sou misteriosa?Lógico q eu sou!ò.ó Onde vc assistiu Fugiu com o Yugi?Eu kero tantu ver o anime!ó.ò Eu comprei o segundo filme do Inu!Mas eu ainda naum assisti ¬¬ Nem precisa pedir,eu t levo qd a gente se encontrar blz?Ah!Brigada pela ajuda nesse cap,consegui me decidir!Kissus e até sabe-se lá ate qd!_

_**Sacerdotiza:**Oi amiga do coração!Ela foi enfeitiçada sim ó.ò Mas tah td explicadinho nesse cap!Obrigada por tds as informações:sobre o casamento,sobre a K-chan atravessar o poço e sobre como fazer uma conta conjunta.Sobre o casamento,eu naum consegui nd!nem a minha psora de geografia ajudou!O.o Vou tem q inventar msm!Q bom q vc gosta da fic!Fico mt ,mt feliz!.._

_**Agatha Kuchiki:**Hahah ficou com medo?Mas qm eh Steve King?O.o Tem alguma coisa a ver com burger king?O.o hahaha Obrigada pela informação!Aki está o cap novo!Espero q goste! _

_**YeJiNii QuiNdiM:** Uai!Mudou di nome?O.o hehehe Se vc prefere seu nome e quindim eu não vou t chamar de outra coisa então!O Inu é fofo msm né?Pena q a k-chan não tava nem escutando... Ai ai ai,eu não li a sua fic!Só agora q eu li sua review,mas a minha bunda tá quadrada de tanto tempo q eu to na frente do pc e já tá tarde tbm! Mas eu leio logo,logo tá?Kissus_

_**Soraa:**Oie Mi!Pra vc eu nem vou deixar uma review grande...de tanto q a gente fala né?XD Vc eh minha maior fã?Serio,espinafre?huahuahauh A declaração dos dois foram lindas né?Ai ai...Bom,qt a fic a gente fala no sábado...mas a idéia do sapateiro ainda tá de pé!huahuhau_

_**Dama da noite:**Ela foi enfeitiçada!Bom,tá aki a continuação!Espero q goste desse cap tbm!kissus_

_**(1)-**Existia lampião nessa época?O.o_

_Gente,mandem reviews tá?Kissus pra tds!_

_Nanda Yukimura_


	7. Momentos Inesquecíveis

_7° Capítulo- Momentos Inesquecíveis_

#Kagome,fique parada para eu poder cuidar de você!#

#Mas eu estou bem,vovó Kaede!Só foram alguns arranhões!# retrucou Kagome impaciente

#Isso pode infeccionar,sabia?Só falta mais um.Deixe de ser teimosa,menina!#

Kagome bufou.Tinham voltado à vila da vovó Kaede e agora ela estava curando os ferimentos feitos por Yami no tenshi.Sango e Miroku estavam ao redor da pequena fogueira,observando as duas mulheres brigando.Kagome estava com sérias feridas entre o pescoço e a barriga,causados pelo golpe de Inuyasha e pelo próprio Kurogane,que se feria propositalmente.

#Mas meninos...expliquem-me essa história de novo # Kaede agora estava séria,colocando um curativo no pescoço da garota

#Já explicamos!A Kagome não lembra do Inuyasha!# voltou a explicar o monge

Kagome olhou na direção da porta.Inuyasha estava sentado lá,de braços cruzados,observando-a fixamente,com os olhos estreitados.Sentiu-se incomodada com aqueles intensos olhos dourados,e abaixou a cabeça constrangida.Alguma coisa lhe dizia que já o vira,já foram amigos...mas não passava de uma sensação.A verdade é que não lembrava nada dele

Inuyasha viu a menina abaixar a cabeça e sentiu vontade de sacudi-la._Sua_ Kagome não se lembrava mais de quem era?Nada?Nenhum dos vários momentos que passaram juntos?Apurou os ouvidos e não sentiu aquela familiar batida de coração,que pulsava mais forte toda vez que ele a olhava.Não sentiu aquele olhar doce que ela reservava só pra ele.Não sentiu...nada.

#Mas como pode isso,Meu Deus!#Kaede estava chocada

#Tadinha da Kagome...#suspirou Shippou,que estava do lado de Kagome

#Era...- todos olharam pra ele instantaneamente -...o poder dele...fazer a vítima esquecer uma pessoa..._importante_ para ela # terminou falando baixo

Os olhares agora eram de piedade.Miroku e Sango descobriram que Inuyasha havia se declarado para Kagome.Kaede sabia de seus sentimentos faz tempo.Kagome olhou-o, apreensiva. "Será que eu importava tanto para ele?"

#Vovó Kaede,você não sabe alguma coisa que possa fazê-la lembrar-se de Inuyasha?# perguntou Sango

Kaede balançou negativamente a cabeça,pesarosa #Nunca tinha visto esse tipo de magia.Lamento.# sussurrou com sua voz rouca

#Feh,velha!É uma inútil mesmo!# Inuyasha levantou-se bruscamente e saiu da cabana,noite afora

#Ele é sempre tão grosso assim?# perguntou Kagome surpresa

#Kagome... se você não se lembra,ainda não viu nada # murmurou Miroku

Inuyasha foi pulando entre os galhos das árvores da floresta.Sentou em uma bem alta e ficou admirando a lua.Aquele era o último dia antes da Lua Nova.Suspirou e olhou para o céu,tentando conter pequeninas lágrimas que teimavam em brotar de seus olhos.Seu coração estava martelando,sentiu-o apertado.Socou o tronco da árvore,raivoso. "Maldição!"

Sentia os olhos dela sobre si.Chocados,surpresos,temerosos.Ela nunca tinha sentido medo dele.E ele sentiu isso nela quando a tocou na caverna.E depois,quando se ofereceu para levá-la nas costas,como sempre.Mas ela negou e preferiu ir em Kirara,junto com a Sango e Miroku.Pôde sentir seu coração desabando naquela hora.

"Porque ele não levou o amor daquele estúpido do _Boujo_?Ou daquele gato feio dela?Porque tinha que ser logo o meu?"

**OooOooO**

O dia amanheceu com sol e sem nuvens.Kagome foi a primeira a se levantar e saiu da cabana,espreguiçando-se.Estava cansada.Não dormiu nada naquela noite.Teve pesadelos com aquele tal de Inuyasha e com aquele felino...o Yami no Tenshi.E também tinha a sacerdotisa Kikyo.Pôs a mão no peito.Naquele momento...sentiu uma certa raiva dela,um aperto como se ela possuísse algo que ela não.Porque tanta angústia dentro de seu coração?

#Kagome!Bom dia.Acordou cedo.# vovó Kaede saía da cabana

#Bom dia.Sim...não consegui dormir bem # ela respondeu tristonha

#Entendo.Deixe-me ver seus ferimentos#Kagome levantou um pouco a blusa e mostrou.O corte tinha aberto e sujou o curativo todo.Estava também com uma cor arroxeada. #Hum...isso não está bom.Acho que é melhor você voltar à sua Era para cuidar disso melhor.Seus remédios são melhores que os meus #

#Acho que vou fazer isso sim.-Voltou à cabana e pegou sua mochila.Deu tchau para Sango,Miroku e Shippou e prometeu que logo voltaria. -Eu volto mais tarde,está bem?# ela colocou a mochila nos ombros,gemendo um pouco de dor

#Não esquece de avisar o Inuyasha #

#Avisar o Inuasha**_(1)_**?Porque? # ela perguntou surpresa

#Você não entenderia # ela suspirou,levantando os ombros,indiferente

Andou até o poço Come-Ossos pensativa.Estava confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo.Suspirou e colocou a mão no ferimento,que doía.Passou a andar um pouco mais depressa para chegar mais rápido em casa.Mas sentia um vazio no peito.Parecia que faltava alguma coisa...

Miroku e Sango explicaram-lhe toda a história.Toda a _sua _história.Pequeninas coisas que nem tinha noção.Falaram-lhe que ela amava aquele tal de Inuyasha.Muito.Mas o pior de tudo,é que não lembrava de absolutamente nada.Parecia que havia um branco na sua mente,um espaço vazio.Mas por mais que se esforçasse,não conseguiu lembrar de nada do que eles falaram.Nem de Inuyasha.

Olhou para um lado da estradinha de terra que andava e notou o tal meio-youkai sentado no pé da árvore,com os olhos fechados.Parou abruptamente.Ele estava com os braços ao lado do corpo,soltos e a cabeça pendia para a direita,quase encostando no ombro do rapaz.O sol atravessava a copa da árvore e batia no rosto dele.Parecia tão... lindo.Tão familiar...

Kagome,sem perceber,largou a mochila no chão e foi aproximando-se lentamente do hanyou,como se estivesse hipnotizada.Inuyasha estava dormindo tão profundamente,que não sentiu o cheiro da menina.Ela andava cautelosamente,com medo de acordá-lo

Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e olhou,contemplando-o. "Onde eu já...vi isso acontecer?"

Parecia um filme rodando na sua cabeça.Faltava uma cena apenas para seguir corretamente o roteiro.Notou as orelhinhas felpudas no alto da cabeça dele.Ergueu a mão e hesitante,passou a cariciá-las. "Como são fofas!" pensou divertida.Fechou os olhos sentindo a maciez dos pêlos dele.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos de repente.Lá estava a sua menina de novo.Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando notou que ela acariciava suas orelhas.Ela estava de olhos fechados,sorrindo contente,como se gostasse do que fazia.Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a delicadeza da mão feminina em si e sentiu-se arrepiar.Abriu os olhos novamente,agora a encarando.Ela abriu os olhos devagar e não pôde deixar de rir.Sentiu como se há séculos não fizesse uma coisa que a deixava tão em paz .Olhou para o rosto dele e viu que aqueles olhos penetrantes estavam sobre si novamente.

Surpresa,deu um gritinho e caiu para trás.Seu machucado deu uma leve pontada e ela colocou a mão em cima para aliviar a dor.Ele a olhou triste e, puxando-a pela cintura,colocou-a sentada.Ela continuou com a mão no machucado e olhava-o com uma mistura de temor e vergonha.

#Desculpe...# ela sussurrou o mais baixo possível,olhando para baixo.

Ele a encarou #Pelo o quê? # sussurrou de volta

#...Por não me lembrar de você...# ela continuou sussurrando

Ele ficou mudo,passando a encarar o céu.Porque ela tinha que ser tão perfeita?

#E...por ter mexido nas suas orelhas...acho que você não gosta# ela agora remexia as mãos nervosamente sobre o colo

#Porque você acha que eu não gosto? # considerando para onde ele estava olhando,era para a grama ter respondido

#Suposição # disse simplesmente

Ele ficou mais algum tempo em silêncio. #Eu gosto # falou bem baixo

#Desculpa,não ouvi #

#Eu...gosto que _você _mexa nelas #disse num tom mais alto,mas que não passava de um sussurro

Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha.Voltou o olhar novamente para o seu colo.Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos novamente.Ela o olhou também

#Ahn...!Que bom! # murmurou sorrindo envergonhada

#Você...não lembra nem um pouco de mim? #ele perguntou subitamente.Parecia desesperado,olhando-a intensamente

Ela o olhou na mesma intensidade.Sentiu seu coração dar um pulo e ele percebeu isso,olhando-a esperançoso.Algo lhe dizia para responder sim,mas não podia enganá-lo.Ela meneou a cabeça

Colocou a mão na cabeça,apertando a têmporas.Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos # Eu tento mas não consigo...# disse tristemente. #Eu...não consigo...# ela colocou a mão no rosto e as lágrimas começaram a cair

"Porque?Porque eu não consigo lembrar?" Ele agarrou sua blusa e puxou-a para si,envolvendo seus braços ao redor do corpo dela.Ela ficou surpresa e deixou-se levar.Segurando-a firme,ele começou a acariciar as costas dela,levemente.

#Eu vou fazer...com que você lembre de mim - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido -Eu prometo**_(2)_** #

Sem saber o que responder,ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e assentiu

Ele soltou-a o suficiente para encarar seu rosto.Acariciou-o levemente e aproximou o rosto,fazendo que ia beijá-la.Estava com um olhar totalmente apaixonado,envolvente. "Epa...!?O...o...o quê...?" Ela empurrou-o levemente e ficou olhando-o espantada.Ficou sem saber o que falar.Mexeu a cabeça,como se quisesse espantar alguma coisa

#E-eu preciso ir...# murmurou e saiu correndo na direção de sua mochila

Ele olhou para baixo e deu um suspiro. "Ela rejeitou meu beijo...como daquela vez.Mas agora é tudo tão diferente...Até quando eu vou suportar essa dor?" Olhou na direção que ela ia e percebeu que estava voltando para sua Era.Em um pulo,parou na frente da garota

#Aonde vai? # perguntou

# Pra casa # ela respondeu simplesmente

#Quem disse que você pode? # ele perguntou sarcasticamente

# 'Que eu posso'? #

#Eu não quero que você volte para lá # ele continuou autoritário,cruzando os braços

#Por quê? # retrucou surpresa

#Porque...- ela nunca tinha perguntado isso -...por causa da Jóia ,é claro.Acho que você não esqueceu que devemos procurá-la # sempre a desculpa da maldita jóia

#Ahn...o Miroku falou que você é louco por essa jóia - ela disse pensativa -...mas não se preocupe!Mais tarde eu volto!# sorriu ,virando-se para o poço

#Eu não vou deixar você ir! # ele falou num tom de voz maior,pulando novamente na frente dela

Ela o olhou brava e ficou encarando-o feio.Parecia querer se lembrar de alguma coisa #Deita! # ela disse autoritária

Ele a olhou, interrogativo.Ela também "Mas o Miroku falou que ia funcionar...será que é outra palavra?"

#Rola! - nada- Late? - ele continuou a encará-la estranho- Finge de morto!# porque não estava funcionando?

#Você não bate bem da cabeça? # ele perguntou sarcástico

#Grr...Senta! # foi como se ela sempre estivesse acostumada a fazer isso.Ele desabou no chão. #Ah!Consegui!Senta...- murmurou pensativa.Ele caiu de novo -Ai desculpa esse foi sem querer!# saiu correndo e passou uma perna sobre o poço. #Tchau! # acenou alegremente e pulou

#Kagomee!!!Espera!!# ele gritou estirado no chão

**OooOooO**

#Kagome,deixe-me levá-la para o hospital!# suspirou a mãe

#Mamãe,eu estou bem!Só vim trocar os curativos!# retrucou Kagome

#Kagome,porque não me contou antes?Minha filha,deixe de ser teimosa # ela colocou as mãos na cintura e lhe deu um olhar maternal**(aqueles que só as mães sabem dar . )**

#Huh!Você já é a segunda pessoa que me fala isso hoje! # emburrou a garota

#Talvez porque seja verdade! # exclamou.Deu um suspiro #Está bem,então.Suba e vá tomar um banho,que depois eu faço melhor esses curativos.Mas não lave o cabelo que já está ficando escuro.#

Ela só contou dos ferimentos pra mãe depois de almoçar,de lavar a louça,varrer a casa e limpar o templo.Isso porque a mãe viu o sangue na blusa dela.Kagome não queria preocupá-la com bobagens

# 'Brigada!# ela disse,dando um beijo na mãe e subindo as escadas

Ficou mais ou menos uma hora na banheira.Quando entrou,os ferimentos doeram demais mas depois foi se acostumando.Enrolou a toalha no corpo e foi pingando água até seu quarto,onde entrou e fechou a porta cuidadosamente.Saltou na cama instantaneamente ,sentindo seu corpo relaxar

#Nada melhor do que a nossa própria cama #disse com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro

Virou para cima e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça.Viu uma coisa vermelha de relance e ergueu a cabeça um pouco mais para ver o que era.Arregalou os olhos,sentou rapidamente e abriu a boca para gritar quando aquele ser tapou sua boca com a mão

#Você só sabe gritar agora? # ele perguntou nervoso,soltando a boca dela

#Inuasha?# ela perguntou surpresa

#É Inuyasha,sua idiota! # ele cruzou os braços e olhou enfezado para baixo.Bom,não foi uma boa opção.A toalha de Kagome havia escorregado,deixando metade de seus seios descobertos.Ele corou furiosamente mas não conseguiu deixar de olhar.

Ela notou na mesma hora o que ele estava olhando

#Taradoo!!# deu um tapa nele e subiu a furiosamente e olhou feio para ele.

#Sua bruxa!Porq...Ai!! # ela pegou uma de suas orelhas e o arrastou até a porta,fechando na cara dele

#Fica aí seu pervertido!E nem tente entrar! # ela não parecia estar brincando

#Feh! # ele encostou-se na porta e cruzou os braços #Idiota,boba...Até parece que eu ia me interessar por uma sem-graça que nem você! # gritou para a porta

#Senta! # ouviu um grito lá de dentro.Desabou no chão

#maldição...#murmurou se levantando

#Ah Inuyasha!Que bom que está aqui!Você parece um pouco diferente... # exclamou contente a mãe de Kagome com uma caixinha de primeiros–socorros na mão

#Pareço é? # murmurou sarcástico.Mas ela não percebeu.

#Desça lá.O Souta está assistindo televisão!Vai gostar de revê-lo! #

Televisão,televisão...o que era aquilo mesmo?**(¬¬ °)**

**OooOooO**

# Pirralho!Quer parar de encher o meu saco?!# exclamou pela terceira vez

#Vamos,Inuyasha!Vamos brincar!Garras Retalhadoras de Almas! # ele exclamou divertido,puxando Inuyasha pelas mangas do quimono

#Pivete irritante...# sussurrou emburrado

#Kagome!Eu falei para descansar na sua cama!# suspirou novamente a sua mãe

#Tudo bem,mãe.Eu consigo agüentar! # disse Kagome balançando as mãos

#Está bem.Mas se sentir alguma dor,me fale está bem? # elas tinham acabado de descer as escadas e entravam na cozinha.Inuyasha saiu rápido do sofá e parou na frente da amada.Ela o olhou nervosa

#Kagome,você está bem?# perguntou.Sua voz soou mais preocupada do que desejava

Ela desfez o olhar.# Eu...eu estou sim # murmurou,um pouco surpresa

Ele suspirou #Melhor assim... #

#Co...como?

#Nada não # saiu e foi para o quintal,sentar ao pé da Árvore Sagrada

Kagome entrou na cozinha e viu que a mãe estava preparando lámen

#Porque a senhora está fazendo isso mãe? # perguntou Kagome

#Para o Inuyasha é claro!Ou se esqueceu que ele adora macarrão instantâneo?#

Kagome olhou interrogativa para a mãe.Mas resolveu não lhe contar aquela história.Seria muita explicação para um dia só

#Mãe,vocês já conheciam o Inuyasha também? # perguntou ,sentando à mesa

#Mas é claro Kagome!Por acaso está com problemas de memória?# disse a mãe,rindo do que falara

#Claro que não mãe! # disse Kagome,colocando a mão atrás da cabeça,rindo junto

Ela sorriu #Então leve para ele,sim?Diga que é seu favorito # sorriu novamente,entregando-lhe a tigela com o macarrão

Kagome assentiu,calada.Foi até o quintal e olhou por todos os lugares,até chegar aonde estava Inuyasha

#O que você está fazendo aqui fora? # ela perguntou intrigada

#Isso é lámen? # Ele perguntou ignorando-a.Em um segundo,ele já estava com os braços estendidos

#Nossa!É tanta fome assim? # ele nem esperou.Arrancou a tigela da mão da menina #Ai seu grosso!Custava esperar eu te entregar? # ela cruzou os braços,aborrecida

Ele acenou a cabeça,incapaz de falar com a boca cheia de lámen.Ela riu e comentou #Você parece um cachorro de rua esfomeado! #

#Grrrr...# rosnou,mostrando os dentes.Pensou um pouco.Ela já tinha lhe falado isso antes!Ruborizou.Será que iria comentar a mesma coisa de antes?

"_Adoro quando você rosna!Fica tão bonitinho"_ Pensou Kagome.Já ia dizer o que pensara quando parou.Porque iria falar isso se nem o tinha visto rosnar antes?Mas aquela cena lhe era familiar.O macarrão,ele,a conversa dos dois... Colocou a mão na cabeça quando sentiu uma pontada.Porque tudo estava tão confuso?

#Kagome? # Inuyasha perguntou hesitante

Ela sentou,cambaleante, ao lado dele.Alguma coisa estava impedindo-lhe de lembrar do passado.De Inuyasha.Esfregou um pouco mais a cabeça e a dor parecia estar diminuindo

#Kagome? # chamou Inuyasha mais uma vez

#Oi? # ela o olhou interrogativa,encarando o olhar preocupado dele #Desculpa,o que a gente estava falando mesmo? # perguntou sorrindo

Inuyasha mudou seu semblante para sério.Será que ela tinha lembrado a mesma coisa que ele? #Você...lembrou-se de alguma coisa? #

Ela hesitou um pouco #Eu...acho que não # ela balançou a cabeça

Inuyasha continuou encarando-a sério.Ela voltou seu olhar para o céu pensativa.Ele voltou a comer,prestando atenção em cada movimento dela.Ela de repente,virou a cabeça e lhe sorriu abertamente

#Ei...porque você está assim,diferente? #

#Diferente...? # "Lembrou?" pensou esperançoso

#É.Seu cabelo não é mais prateado e seus olhos também mudaram de cor...você parece meio...humano #

Ele suspirou,tristonho #É porque eu estou humano # ele olhou para o céu #No primeiro dia de Lua Nova eu me transformo num humano completo #

#Ahn...Nossa!Deve ser muito legal poder se transformar assim! # ela sorriu alegremente

#Eu odeio esse dia.Por isso vou me tornar um youkai completo.Para não ter que ficar agüentando isso # ele disse irritado

#Mas,pelo o que o Miroku e a Sango me contaram,você é bem forte como um hanyou.Para que se transformar em um youkai? #

#Não fique me perguntando besteiras.Eu vou me transformar em um youkai e ponto.#

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio #Mas sabe...eu estava pensando...Você não ficaria bem do jeito que está...permanecendo como um hanyou? #

# ... # ele ficou calado,refletindo no que ela disse

Ela sentiu um calor no coração.Um forte sentimento que o fez pulsar mais rápido.Sem pensar no que ia dizer, completou # Eu gosto de você do jeito que você está agora # disse sorrindo

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e sentiu a garganta seca. "Está...tudo se repetindo como se não tivesse acontecido.Um... recomeço" #Keh!Pouco convincente! # disse ruborizado,olhando para o lado

Ela decepcionou-se, ao mesmo tempo, que se enraiveceu #O que quer dizer com isso?Você não pode me ouvir seriamente uma vez?#**_(3)_** exclamou,pondo a mão no ombro dele

Ocorreu numa questão de segundo.Mas para Kagome,pareceu uma eternidade.No momento que pôs a mão no ombro dele,ele virou-se para ela.Olhava-a com aqueles olhos violetas de uma maneira diferente.Parecia querer acreditar nas palavras dela.Buscava a verdade em seus olhos.Ao mesmo tempo em que eles lhe transmitiam um amor infinito,um amor que duraria para sempre.Tudo em apenas um olhar

Ficaram calados mais uma vez,se encarando.Kagome havia retirado sua mão do ombro de Inuyasha mas parecia que aquela sensação de calor ainda se mantinha nela.Olhou para as mãos sobre o colo e apertou-as fortemente.O que deu nela?Estava se declarando para um _estranho_?

#Você...pode não se lembrar,mas isso já aconteceu antes # ele murmurou,olhando para o chão

#Já? - ela colocou a mão na frente do peito e encarou Inuyasha -Eu...tenho essa sensação estranha mas...# suspirou,fechando os olhos.Parecia que havia um branco na sua mente,um borrão na sua memória

# Já # respondeu.

Sentia-se um pouco tonto.Sem seus poderes de youkai,tornou-se mais vulnerável ,além de física,psicologicamente também.Estava mais cansado do que seu habitual.Devia ser por causa de sua luta anterior com Yami no Tenshi.Na hora não se sentiu machucado mas agora...Kagome o notou piscando lentamente e sentiu um pouco de pena dele.Levantou-se,despertando-o

#Vem...não pode dormir aqui fora.Parece cansado # ela disse alegremente

"Mesmo não se lembrando de mim...ela continua bondosa..." Levantou-se sem falar nada e a seguiu até dentro de casa.Todos estavam dormindo e subiram silenciosamente até o quarto da garota.Ela parou no meio do quarto e olhou-o interrogativa

#Hum...onde você costumava dormir quando vinha aqui? # ela perguntou

#Aqui #

#Aqui?No meu quarto?Comigo? # ela ruborizou levemente

Ele ruborizou também #Não é o que você está pensando # ele murmurou

#E-eu não pensei em nada - ela disse envergonhada – Então,você dorme em um futton? #

Inuyasha estava para dizer que dormia no chão mas teve uma idéia.Parecia meio pervertido mas seria uma boa maneira de começar uma reaproximação

#Não...eu dormia na sua cama # ele disse,tentando fazer uma cara séria

#Ah!E eu? # ela sorriu,achou meio estranho mas pelo menos,foi educada de deixar ele dormir na sua cama

#Óbvio!Na sua cama também # sentiu vontade de rir quando a face dela tingiu-se de vermelho,deixando-a mais linda ainda

#Nós...nós dormíamos juntos? # ela perguntou chocada

#Affeh!Não precisa fazer essa cara!Eu não sou como aquele pervertido do Miroku! # ele passou por ela e deitou-se na cama,deixando um espaço razoável para ela.Sorriu meio de lado,colocando a mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos

Ela considerou um pouco.Ele não estaria mentindo,estaria?Mas,mesmo se o tivesse conhecido muito bem,não o deixaria dormir em sua cama.Era melhor não arriscar

#Ei...- ela cutucou o ombro dele mas ele não se mexeu –Ei Inuyasha...você já está dormindo? # ela sussurrou

Ele manteve os olhos fechados,esperando que ela desistisse e fosse deitar.Ela saiu do quarto e ele abriu os olhos,intrigado com o que ela foi fazer.Quando ela abriu a porta,ele fechou os olhos rapidamente mas apurou sua audição.Ela arrastou um futton até do lado da cama e ajeitou-o.Depois,subiu na cama e sem dizer nada,empurrou Inuyasha para baixo

#Ei!Tá maluca? # ele exclamou nervoso,levantando rapidamente

#Hah!Eu vi você com os olhos abertos tá?- disse mostrando a língua – não sei como era antes,mas na minha cama você não dorme não! #

#Bruxa...menina chata ...#resmungou Inuyasha

#Pára de resmungar!Deus do Céu,você não se cansa não? #ela disse,ajeitando-se na cama

#Grrr...# ele rosnou.Mas ficou calado.Deitou e ficou com os braços embaixo da cabeça,olhando para o teto.Kagome disse um 'boa-noite' e ,sem esperar resposta, virou-se e pegou no sono rapidamente.Inuyasha deitou de lado e apoiou a cabeça na mão e ficou observando-a.

Ela remexia-se um pouco e respirava ofegante,como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo e Inuyasha tentou acalmá-la,juntando suas mãos à dela e apertando-as carinhosamente.Ela pareceu um pouco relaxada e voltou a respirar normalmente.Deu um suspiro resignado e voltou a dormir serenamente

Antes,era comum escutá-la murmurar seu nome durante os sonos mas agora era diferente.Sentou,de pernas cruzadas,e começou a acariciar levemente o rosto dela,sentindo a maciez da pele dela.Porque só quando perdemos,que damos o real valor para as pessoas importantes de nossa vida?

"_**Você está saindo da minha vida**_

_**E parece que vai demorar**_

_**Se não souber voltar**_

_**Ao menos mande notícias"**_

#Eu prometo Kagome...eu prometo que vou fazer você lembrar-se de mim# ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

#Eu acredito # ela murmurou durante o sono.Ele sorriu e foi se deitar

**OooOooO**

Inuyasha acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram pela cortina.Piscou os olhos lentamente e deu um bocejo.Foi só quando percebeu que seu braço estava erguido e sua mão estava entrelaçada com a mão de Kagome,cujo braço estava pendendo para fora da cama.

Olhou para a delicada mão de Kagome e acariciou-a levemente,antes de sentar e verificar se sua menina estava bem.Desenlaçou lentamente suas mãos,com medo de acordá-la e levantou-se.Num gesto inesperado,abaixou-se e beijou a testa da menina,cobrindo-a com o cobertor que estava em seus pés. "Kagome..."

Esperou pacientemente do lado de fora da casa até ela acordar,se vestir,arrumar aquela mochila amarela ,tomar café, trocar os ferimentos e despedir-se da família.Estava quase cochilando quando ela o chamou e desceu da árvore irritado

#Que demora!Você não está indo pra Guerra não! # ele gritou

#Ai,deixa de ser grosso!Eu já estou aqui não estou?Então não enche!# "Mas que garoto chato!Será que eu fui realmente apaixonada por ele?" ela pensou emburrada.Ele puxou a mochila dela e começou a carregá-la

#Oh!Obrigada! # ela agradeceu surpresa

#Feh!vamos logo! - eles começaram a caminhar quando ela parou e pôs a mão na testa- Que foi? #

#Eu esqueci meu condicionador!Espera um...# ela já estava se virando quando ele pegou na sua mão bruscamente.Apesar do choque,Kagome ficou envergonhada com essa atitude dele.Ele pareceu não ligar e a puxou até o Poço,onde pulou ainda com a mão junto à dela.

Mesmo fazendo cara feia,Inuyasha estava gostando de segurar a mão dela e ela não ter recuado de seu toque.Precisava ser mais carinhoso dali em diante.Talvez assim ela lembre-se de algumas coisas como lembrou a noite passada

Kagome ficou olhando sua mão junto com a mão de Inuyasha.Ele segurava-a firmemente mas não a machucava.Nunca teve essa intenção.Sorriu meio de lado,apesar de ainda estar meio envergonhada.

Andaram silenciosamente até a cabana da velha Kaede,quando foram surpreendidos por um feliz Shippou e exultantes Miroku e Sango

#Kagome,Kagome! # veio correndo Shippou pular em seu colo

#Deixe-nos contar Shippou! # disse Sango

#Contar o quê? # perguntou Inuyasha impaciente

#Bom...- começou o monge.Olhou para Sango sorrindo e entrelaçaram suas mãos –eu e a Sango...vamos nos casar! #

Kagome abriu a boca num misto de surpresa,incredulidade e alegria.Inuyasha fez uma expressão intrigada, **(tipo assim Oo) **mudando para depois sarcasmo e choque.

#E vocês dois vão ser nossos convidados de honra**_(4)_**! # continuou Sango,sorrindo de orelha a orelha

Agora Inuyasha e Kagome estavam com a boca aberta e expressões de puro choque **(O-O)**

"Esse casamento vai ser inesquecível" pensou Sango,satisfeita

_Continua..._

_**(1)-**Não,eu não escrevi_ _errado.Eu só achei que seria engraçado ela falar assim.Ah! E é assim que minha mãe fala Inuyasha ¬¬ _

_**(2)-**Essa é pra você,Soraa.Troco n° 1 Heheheh_

_**(3)-**Esse diálogo aconteceu no segundo filme de Inuyasha,é uma das cenas mais lindas do filme (além do beijo,é claro ) Por falar nisso,os momentos que a Kagome se "lembra" ou é porque aconteceram no mangá ou porque aconteceram na minha fic,ok?;P_

_**(4)-**Gente,eu tentei de tudo.Google,livros,enciclopédia,minha prof° de geografia...mas nenhum deles me soube explicar como é um casamento japonês na Era Feudal.Então eu vou fazer um casamento nipônico, com aquelas coisas todas de quimonos e tudo mais.E convidados de honra vão ser tipo os padrinhos.Me mandem sugestões,por favor!!-_

Domo people!(vem uma pedrinha e acerta Fernanda bem no meio da testa)

Ò.ó EI!Olha , eu sei...(vem mais duas pedrinha,agora acertando um olho e a outra o nariz)

- Errr... eu demorei um pouco (vem uma chuva de pedras acertando todos os pontos críticos que uma pessoa possa ter)

Parem!Tá.Eu demorei MUITO e não tenho uma razão para isso nem desculpas esfarrapadas a não ser preguiça,preguiça e...preguiça!xD

Só o que eu tenho a dizer é que eu sinto muito.De verdade,eu não queria fazê-los esperar assim. Sumimasen!

Obrigada por terem paciência para esperar!E eu não vou desistir da fic!!!!Ò.ó Acho que vai ter no máximo,mais um quatro capítulos e aí sim,eu vou poder descansar!.

Agora...eu vou cuidar das feridas que VOCÊS fizeram!ò.O hehehehe

Reviews:

**Simca-chan**:Oi amiguinha do coração!. Então,a Kagome atravessa o poço quando bem entende né?¬¬ mas obrigada pela informação!Eu estou começando a baixar os primeiros episódios agora (porque eu nunca assisti O.o) e tô adorando!- Bom,essa falta de memória da Kagome é baseada mesmo nesse capitulo de Ranma e também em Tsubasa Chronicle.Vc já viu?D Mt obrigada pela review!Espero q vc continue gostando da fic ;D Beijos

**Ágatha Kuchiki:** Ai que vergonha!O.o Tudo bem,eu não sabia quem ele era mesmo!Mas é que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nele!Mas eu prometo que vou no sebo procurar um de seus livros!Hehehe Ela esqueceu mesmo,coitadinha né?Eu não sei se eu esqueceria,também porque eu não acredito muito em magia...mas...enfim!Fica na torcida pra ela lembrar logo!Beijos

**kagome universe:**Oi linda!Você tava de castigo?Ahn...andou aprontando né?xD Depois eu vejo sim,sua fic mas é que agora eu tô correndo pra postar logo Amor Descoberto!xP E se você me matar,não vai saber o resto, além de ficar com consciência pesada vai ficar curiosa.Tô ilesa!!!dançando uma musiquinha alegre hehehe (Alguém lá longe taca uma pedra em mim)Ò.óEu já não pedi pra parar?!ò.ó heheh Beijos

**Sacerdotiza:** Oi sacerdotisa que eu mais adoro!Ah!Por falar nisso...porque você escreve sacerdotisa com "z"?Recebi sim,obrigada!Por falar nisso,eu queria te pedir um grande favor!!olhinhos pidões Você sabe que eu adoro 'Ele não precisa Saber Disso' né?Então,eu queria saber se você poderia me doar aquela frase da Kagome (É exatamente por não te agradar,que você me ama)??Eu te imploro!Eu queria colocar na continuação do Homem do Elevador,e essa frase se encaixa perfeitamente! - Onegai!Então,ela esqueceu sim...peninha ...mas você viu que aos poucos ela já está se lembrando?Um grande amor nunca se esquece Eu com cara de filosófica,olhando pro nada hehehe Beijos amiga!

**YeJinni QuindiM: **T-T ela não se lembra (todas nos juntamos para chorar juntas)Que desgraça né?E ela todo acabada,ferrado...ainda estava pensando no melhor da K-chan! -

Ele é muito fofo!Não fique ansiosa que o cap. Já está aqui! O Bozo chegou!!Quem quer marmeladaa?¬¬ errr... heheeh Beijocas

**Jack chan:**Oi Jaque!!!!Hahahah se ferrou!Bem quando você vai pra praia eu posto o capitulo novo!P Vc é mais malvada que eu,eu não queria fazê-los sofrer assim!u.u cara deslavadaObrigada por comentar viu?;D até Deus sabe-se lá quando!

**Manu higurashi:** Oi manu!O Inu já conseguiu mata o Kurogane O.o heheh Mas quem sabe né?Talvez ele volte do mundo dos mortos que nem a Kikyo!xD Ai eu fico tão feliz por você gostar da fic!!!E você viu?A Sango e o Miroku oficializaram o casamento!!Espero ter feito uma leitora feliz!!Beijos!

**Inmort-Aiko: **Você gostou logo de cara? - Ai que bom!A Kagome está se esforçando pra lembrar,mas o Inu também não ajuda!óò Ele está sofrendo demais,o coração dele tá apertado!(alguém apertou demais o parafuso O.o)hehehe Obrigado pelos votos de sucesso!Eu espero o mesmo! xD Adorei vc! Beijos!

**Ayame-Kagome:**Oi!Hahahah eu adorei o supimpona!Infelizmente ela esqueceu sim!xx Se bem,que é muito difícil esquecer um cara lindo como o Inu...eu lembro dele quase a todo minuto! O Inuyasha é lindo mesmo!Gato,maravilhoso,perfeito babando Hahah eu adorei a torcida animada!Espero que seja só de homem,tipo o Sesshoumaru,o Inuyasha e todos os caras lindos do anime! E vc não é tosca não!;D Beijos!

**88nininha88:** Oi nina!Ai eu fiquei tão feliz por vc ter me deixado uma review! Eu enchi muito seu saco também né? ¬-¬ Mas enfim...é isso aí!Vamos distribuir porrada!Heheheeh zueira,vamos só bater no Kurogane mesmo!Obrigada pelos votos de sucesso!Beijos

**Tranzsi:**Oi stephanie!Então,eu nunca disse que o Inuyasha e a Kagome não iam ficar juntos.Mas eu acho também que se eu colocasse os dois juntos logo de cara não teria muita graça.E esse não é um conto tipo Cinderela que tem um "Final Feliz" na última cena.É preciso lutar quando você ama alguém de verdade e pra isso é preciso enfrentar obstáculos,você não acha?Tudo bem eu receber críticas pois críticas são necessárias.Mas criticas construtivas e não criticas ofensivas.Boa sorte pra você também.Beijinhos

Ah!E pra quem leu Homem no Elevador,eu vou fazer uma continuação sim e eu já tenho idéia de como vai ser.Muito obrigada a todos!E mandem reviews!Beijos

Nanda Yukimura


	8. Porque você não me ama?

_Sentiu como se todas as forças de seu corpo se esvaíssem.Não pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-la.E ela corria em sua direção mas nunca o alcançava.E aquela maldita risada ecoava,torturando-o,humilhando-o.Por mais que tentasse pegar na mão dela ,próxima à sua,não conseguia.E de repente,ela parava de correr.Abaixava a cabeça e suas mãos pendiam ao lado do corpo.E a risada ecoava cada vez mais longe,enquanto uma sombra envolvia o corpo dela,puxando-a para a escuridão,enquanto uma voz repetia:_

_Ela nunca mais irá lembrar de você_

_Ela nunca mais irá lembrar de você_

_Ela nunca mais irá lembrar de você_

_8° Capítulo-Porque você não me ama?_

# Inuyasha!Inuyasha! –chamou a voz irritante

Os olhos abriram-se revelando seu brilho dourado.Quando focalizou a visão,percebeu um tufo de cabelos ruivos pulando sobre si,do qual espantou num simples tapa.Lembrou-se rapidamente do sonho e levantou-se rapidamente.Antes de perguntar à coisinha felpuda onde estava ela,inspirou o ar matinal e pôde sentir o perfume conhecido.Suspirou.Ela estava bem.

# Ela tá lá na vovó Kaede – choramingou Shippou com a mão na cabeça –E eu vou contar pra ela que você me bateu! #

# Ela não ia se importar mesmo # murmurou abaixando a cabeça

O pequeno youkai ia dizer alguma coisa mas mudou de idéia,penalizado pela expressão que Inuyasha fazia.Kagome mudara muito desde um mês pra cá.Desde_ aquele_ dia.Ela continuou procurando pelos fragmentos da Jóia, agora somente com Inuyasha,já que Sango e Miroku resolveram ficar no vilarejo arrumando os preparativos para o casamento.

Mas... "Ela mudou demais" pensou Inuyasha enquanto seguia para a cabana da pouco durante o trajeto e nos primeiros dias se recusara a subir nas suas costas.Não ficava tanto em perigo,o que fez Inuyasha pensar que ela o fazia propositalmente antes.E o principal:nunca mais chamou o nome de Inuyasha quando ele travava uma batalha contra um youkai.No máximo,o ajudava,atirando habilmente suas flechas.Sempre que curava os poucos ferimentos que Inuyasha recebia,não ficava vermelha.Obviamente,continuavam brigando mas... "Não é aquela Kagome de antes"

E Inuyasha fazia de tudo,de tudo para ela se lembrar dele.Mas estava cada vez mais difícil pois ela não teve mais relances de memória como naquele dia.Kagome não deixou de ser aquela menina doce e bondosa que sempre fora.Só não estava apaixonada por Inuyasha.

Como ele estava por ela.

"Mas eu te prometi Kagome.Eu te prometi que ia te ajudar a recuperar a sua memória.E eu não vou desistir de você"

Entrou na cabana em tempo de ver um Miroku sendo estapeado por uma Sango extremamente raivosa,enquanto Kagome e Kaede riam da cena com um pouco de apreensão.Kagome foi a primeira pessoa que percebeu que Inuyasha havia entrado no lugar.Quando seus olhares se cruzaram,ela deu um de seus sorrisos mais doces.Mesmo sabendo que aquele sorriso era o que ela daria para qualquer um,o meio-youkai sentiu seu rosto esquentar e antes que qualquer outra pessoa percebesse,ele sorriu de volta.

# Mas...

# NÃO! – Miroku se calou –Não.Não.E mil vezes não! #

# Mas hoje é...

# Eu sei que dia é hoje.Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode passar a mão onde quiser! #

# Que dia é hoje? # Inuyasha se intrometeu,apoiando um pé na parede

# Vai me dizer que você não sabe? - Sango perguntou.Ele fez sinal negativo com a cabeça –Mas você é um tapado mesmo! # Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha

# Calma Sangozinha -Miroku pediu colocando as mãos no ombro dela.Deu um sorriso amarelo para Inuyasha,que já tinha fechado a cara –Ela tá meio estressada... #

# Hoje é dia do casamento deles # Kagome disse suavemente

# É seu tonto!A Sango falou disso esse mês inteiro! # o youkai raposa ralhou

# Pirralho! # Inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça de Shippou

# Kagomeee,ele me bateu! # Shippou choramingou correndo para a moça

# Mas você o xingou Shippou –Kagome disse,reconfortando o pequeno youkai nos braços.Inuyasha deu um sorriso cínico para Shippou –Mas você não deveria ter batido nele também,Inuyasha # O sorriso de Inuyasha se pagou ao mesmo tempo em que Shippou abria um de orelha a orelha

# Feh!# ele cruzou os braços,na costumeira posição que ficava quando era contrariado

# Ei Shippou –Kagome sussurrou.-Vocês brigam assim sempre?#

#Er...bem,nem sempre -ele murmurou envergonhado,olhando de lado para o youkai –É que o Inuyasha é malvado!#

Kagome riu.Olhou para Inuyasha,que tinha sua atenção focada do lado de fora, e suspirou. "Ele é muito estranho".Sempre tinha a sensação de já ter conhecido ele,afinal já o conhecera.Mas o problema é que,de jeito nenhum conseguia se lembrar dele.E ele era totalmente diferente do que Sango,Miroku e os outros falavam.

Falaram pra ela que ele era teimoso,rabugento,mal humorado,mal educado,entre diversas outras coisas.Mas ele não era nada disso.Bem,não era nada disso quando estava perto dela.Quando estavam a sós,Inuyasha era extremamente carinhoso,cuidadoso e preocupado.Perguntava toda hora se ela estava bem,paravam quando ele via que estava cansada,protegia-a de tudo e de todos.

E diversas vezes ela o pegava encarando-a com _aquele_ olhar.Aquele olhar que penetrava,que incomodava,que surpreendia.Queria perguntar se eles tiveram alguma coisa no passado mas morria de vergonha só pelo _olhar_ dele!E ninguém comentava sobre isso quando perguntava!

#Kagome?Kagome! – Sango a chamava.Piscou confusa e olhou para a moça –Você ouviu o que eu disse? –diante do olhar confuso de Kagome,suspirou – Você tem que se arrumar!#

#Arrumar? #

#Você é minha convidada de honra!Tem que começar a se arrumar agora!# Sango levantou-se e puxou uma espantada Kagome pela mão cabana afora

#Ahn...então né? – Miroku murmurou espantado –Ei Inuyasha,você também tem que se arrumar!#

#Arrumar...# murmurou com a sobrancelha levantada

#Você também é o nosso convidado de honra!Tem que se arrumar também!#

# Não me lembro de ter concordado com isso #

#Concordando ou não,você é!Agora vai!Tem que estar bem bonitinho! #

Inuyasha arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha #O casamento é agora? #

#Não,não.Só no pôr de sol # disse alegremente

#E porque raios eu tenho que me arrumar agora?!# exclamou impaciente

#Demora muito pra você ficar bonito – diante do olhar assassino do meio-youkai,engoliu em seco. -Brincadeirinha!É porque tem todas as tradições de casamento!Tem que começar agora! - dito isso,empurrou Inuyasha pra fora da cabana até outra,onde ele iria começar a se preparar.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

#Sango!Você tá linda! # Kagome exclamou totalmente maravilhada

Sango corou e sorriu envergonhada.Ela usava um quimono de recepção,o _uchicake_.Vermelho,com desenhos de flores,pinhos,entre outras coisas.Feito de seda,cobria seu corpo inteiro.No rosto,foi passado pó de arroz,até que ficasse branco como a neve e os lábios pintados de vermelho sangue.Juntou as mãos na frente do corpo e abaixou a cabeça.O cabelo,preso num coque,estava enfeitado com diversos acessórios matrimoniais. 

#Obrigada Kagome!-murmurou envergonhada – mas você também está linda!#

Kagome sorriu sem graça # Não,não.Eu tô me sentindo muito estranha com isso #

Ela estava vestida com o _furisode_,quimono mais formal para mulheres novas e solteiras.Era de uma cor clara,com estampas delicadas.Tinha prendido o cabelo em um coque também,mas como seus fios eram mais rebeldes,a franja lhe caía sobre a testa,dando-lhe uma aparência infantil

#Você vai se casar Sango!!Está nervosa? # segurou as mãos de Sango,sorrindo radiante

#Muito!!Mas...-ela hesitou um pouco olhando para o chão.Kagome a olhou interrogativa –eu estou mais nervosa em relação à...você sabe...er...essa noite # terminou super envergonhada

#Essa noite...?Ah!- Kagome arregalou os olhos,corando logo em seguida.Sango apenas abaixou a cabeça. –Não se preocupe Sango.Vai dar tudo certo # sorriu,colocando a mão em seu ombro

# Eu sei mas...o Miroku deve ser bem experiente e eu...#

# Não se preocupe Sango – repetiu – Você vai ser a mulher dele agora.É como se você fosse a primeira #

°°°°°°°°°°°°

# Porque você está me contando isso?!! # exclamou

# Por que você é meu amigo e...eu não sei o que fazer # murmurou,olhando para baixo

# Feh!Olha...isso é problema de vocês!Não venha me perguntar esse tipo de coisas! #

Abaixou a cabeça novamente. "É estranho ver ele envergonhado assim...".O noivo terminou de vestir seu quimono azul e olhou para frente.Estava com um olhar determinado.Virou-se para o meio-youkai e lhe deu um sorriso.

# Que foi? # perguntou,arqueando as sobrancelhas

Miroku balançou a cabeça,em sinal negativo # Nada não.Já sei o que fazer #

Inuyasha arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha.Depois,decidiu ignorar o amigo.

#Ei...me responde uma coisa. #perguntou

#Sim,claro # respondeu pacientemente

#Porque maldição eu tenho que usar esse quimono ridículo??!!#

O monge só riu.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Durante a cerimônia inteira,Inuyasha simplesmente não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Kagome.Mesmo que o costume mandasse olhar para baixo ou diretamente para os noivos ajoelhados diante do 'padre',ele não deixou de olhar a moça.Graciosa naquele quimono,estava perfeita.O fez imaginar como ela estaria linda quando fosse o casamento deles.

O casamento..._deles_?

Deus!

# Inuyasha...Inuyasha! # chamou uma voz feminina

O fez acordar e perceber que depois de muita tradição,troca de quimono (Sango trocou seu quimono três ou quatro vezes),votos em grupo de felicidade,prosperidade,etc e etc...aquele inferno finalmente acabou.Se bem que Inuyasha passou a maior parte do tempo dormindo.Quando não olhava para Kagome.

# Han...já acabou? # perguntou dando um exagerado bocejo

# Já acabou?Você dormiu a cerimônia inteira! # Kagome exclamou

#Então você ficou prestando atenção em mim ao invés de no casamento? # murmurou com um pequeno sorriso malicioso

# Claro que não!Só olhei pra você porque você começou a roncar feito um porco! # murmurou inconformada

# O que...?! #

# Ei gente!Antes que vocês comecem a discutir...de novo – Miroku fez uma cara de tédio – só queria dizer obrigado por terem vindo # terminou sorrindo

# Ah!Que isso Miroku!Foi um lindo casamento # Kagome exclamou,dando um abraço no amigo.Que,surpreendemente,passou a mão em nenhum lugar 'proibido'.Seria efeito do casamento ou da Sango?

# Kagome!!!! – Sango vinha correndo, vestida com seu último quimono.Pulou em cima da amiga – Foi perfeito,não foi?!#

# Foi Sango!Mas você está me sufocando! #

# Saiu tudo bem. – ela sorriu contente.Depois olhou para Inuyasha – Se bem que...Inuyasha!Porque você dormiu!?!#

# Mas...#

# Só dava pra escutar seu ronco!!! # continuou começando a se exaltar

# Sangozinha...se acalme – pediu Miroku,colocando a mão no ombro da mulher – Vem,a gente precisa ir #

# Ir?Mas todos os convidados já foram embora e...#

# **Nós** precisamos ir # ele disse dando ênfase ao 'nós',passando o braço pelo ombro dela

Sango ficou sem palavras.Abaixou a cabeça e enrubesceu levemente.Depois,levantou-a e deu um sorriso tímido.Kagome sorriu positiva e Inuyasha levantou a sobrancelha, sarcástico,ainda sim dando um pequeno sorriso.

# Bem,então...até mais # sussurrou Sango

# Até # disse o ex-monge dando um aceno

# Espero que dê tudo certo # murmurou Kagome,enquanto olhava os dois se afastarem

#Feh!Vai dar certo.Não se preocupe.-Kagome olhou surpresa para o meio-youkai –Vem,vamos comer alguma coisa.Tem lámen aí? #

-------°°°-------°°°-------

Andaram pelo vilarejo de mãos dadas em direção à floresta.

# Miroku,onde nós estamos indo? # perguntou Sango,olhando-o, curiosa

# Você já vai ver Sango # ele disse,olhando-a com ternura

Sango sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Chegaram a ultima cabana e Miroku tampou os olhos de Sango com uma das mãos.Quando o fez,ele a pegou pela mão e foi puxando até dentro da cabana.Entrando,Sango sentiu um doce perfume no ar e Miroku destampou seus olhos.

A cabana estava toda enfeitada com bonecos japoneses e enfeites orientais.Luminárias pendiam do teto com inscrições de prosperidade e felicidade e vários incensos queimavam nos cantos da cabana.Um futon largo,para casal,ficava no meio com várias almofadas em cima.Um conjunto de porcelana para saque estava ao lado do futon,com uma garrafa junto.

# Mi...Miroku!Que...lindo! #

# Que bom que você gostou # ele a abraçou pelas costas

Ficaram alguns momentos assim,Miroku com a cabeça encostada na curva do pescoço feminino,enquanto ela entrelaçava suas mãos na dele.Suspirou quando ele começou a plantar beijos suaves no seu pescoço,deixando-a arrepiada

# Não vai...me afastar? #

# Não...afinal,eu sou sua esposa agora # ela lhe sorriu

Sango virou-se e pôs as mãos no pescoço do marido.Ele pôs as mãos no final de suas costas e trouxe-a para mais perto.Beijaram-se calorosamente.Miroku fazia carinho nas costas de Sango enquanto ela acariciava sua nuca de leve.

Os carinhos começaram a ficar mais íntimos e o casal começou a ficar mais excitado.Logo,Miroku estava tirando o complexo quimono de Sango enquanto ela lhe fazia o mesmo.Quando ambos ficaram nus,Miroku contemplou o lindo corpo da mulher à sua frente.Mesmo estando muito corada,Sango estava maravilhosa.

Beijaram-se novamente e Sango pôde sentir a imensa excitação do marido.Miroku levou Sango até o futon em seu colo e depositou-a gentilmente.Olhou para a mulher apaixonadamente.

# Eu te amo Sango #

Ela lhe sorriu # Eu também,Miroku #

Depois de se beijarem novamente,Sango mudou o semblante para séria

# Miroku,eu sei que você já deve ser ...bem ...experiente nisso – o marido parou de beijar eu colo e voltou o olhar para o da moça – Eu só...#

# Meu amor...eu...também não sou...experiente nisso – Sango arregalou os olhos,surpresa –Mas...eu prometo que eu não vou te machucar #

Sango sorriu e passou a mão no rosto do rapaz.Depois sussurrou no ouvido dele

# Então,me faz sua #

------------------

Trocou o quimono por uma confortável camisola,que ia até seus joelhos.Suspirou,passando a mão na cabeça,que doía.Agora,era comum ter dores de cabeça à noite.Suspirou,enquanto passava uma escova no cabelo e prendia suas longas madeixas em uma trança de lado.Quando ia se deitar,viu a fogueira no meio da cabana e lembrou-se que estava preparando lámen para Inuyasha.

Tirou o macarrão do fogo,saiu da cabana e olhou para os lados para tentar achar o meio youkai.Quando não o encontrou,começou a andar na direção da floresta "Onde será que ele está?" pensou

Encontrou-o no inicio da floresta,encostado numa pedra perto do rio.Estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados.Sentiu uma sensação estranha no peito.Uma certa...tristeza. Uma imensa vontade de...

Chorar.

Prendeu o choro,imaginando que fosse da dor de cabeça e ,em passos lentos,aproximou-se de Inuyasha.Antes que pudesse se aproximar mais,ele abriu os olhos e fitou-a com _aquela_ expressão.

# E...eu trouxe seu lámen.Você não disse que estava com fome? # conseguiu sorrir apesar da dor de cabeça ter aumentado

Ele pegou o pote e os hashis sem dizer nada.Abaixou a cabeça e ficou brincando com a comida.Kagome disse boa noite e começava a se afastar quando escutou um murmúrio

# Fique...por favor #

Olhando-o ,espantada,ela delicadamente se sentou numa distância de três passos do meio-youkai.Perguntou-se o que havia ocorrido quando ele diminuiu a distância entre eles e sentou ao lado dela,encostando seu braço no braço feminino.

# Tu...tudo bem Inuyasha? #

Não obteve resposta.Olhou-o,mas ele estava ocupado demais olhando para a comida instantânea.Resolveu ficar quieta.Ficou uma hora sentada do seu lado esperando ele falar alguma coisa mas ele não se mexia,muito menos tocou na comida.

Quando finalmente se cansou e apoiou as mãos no chão para se levantar,ele,num gesto de extrema delicadeza,as segurou.Virou a cabeça para olhá-la e Kagome notou que seus olhos estavam úmidos por pequeninas lágrimas.

# Eu...- começou com a voz rouca – eu estive pensando #

# Porque você não lembra mais de mim.Porque...você não me ama mais. – o coração dela deu um salto –E...cheguei à conclusão...que é uma punição.Por tudo o que eu te fiz passar...por tudo o que te fiz sofrer.E agora eu sei o que você sentia.Amar alguém que não te ama #

# Dói.Dói aqui... – ele levou a mão dela até onde ficava seu coração – Fiquei me perguntando 'Porque o meu amor?Porque justo o meu amor?' E então eu percebi.Porque o meu amor era o mais forte.Eu era quem você mais amava.E agora...eu não sou ninguém pra você #

# Não Inuyasha!Você é alguém pra...#

# Você se lembra de mim? –interrompeu-a,olhando-a nos olhos.Ela ficou sem palavras – Você me ama? # continuou

Os olhos dele começaram a ficar mais úmidos.Lágrimas rápidas e silenciosas desceram pelo seu rosto.Kagome ficou angustiada,com o coração apertado.Ele ficou em silêncio,esperando pela resposta dela.Ela olhou para baixo,suas mãos começaram a tremer.

# Não #

# Então,eu não sou ninguém para você #

# Não!Isso não é verdade!Eu posso não te amar mais mas isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de você! #

# Depois que você recebe o amor incondicional de uma pessoa,um simples gostar não satisfaz – ele abaixou a cabeça novamente.Depois,ergueu-a,olhando-a decidido – Eu te amo Kagome –Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa e ele acariciou a face dela – E se eu não conseguir recuperar a sua memória...eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim de novo #

"É uma promessa"

_Continua..._

_-------------------------_

Oi gente! \o// Há quanto tempo né?-"

Mas aqui estamos nós com um capítulo novinho cheio de emoções pra vocês!

Eu já tava pensando em fazer o hentai da Sango e do Miroku mas quando eu ia escrever,me bateu uma deprê tão forte que eu cabei fazendo a cena do Inu e da Kagome antes.

Vai demorar mais do que o normal pra eu postar (xDD) porque tem o Natal e eu vou viajar e talz mas pode deixar que eu já tenho idéia do que eu vou fazer pros próximos capítulos!

Resposta as reviews:

**Soraa: **Nakama-chan!!!Você foi a primeira!!!Vamos abrir o rum e o Mupy e sair comemorando com o Etevaldo xDD Nhai Mi brigada pelos elogios Pepa se abaixa e agradeceVocê só pensa em hetai né?òo Bom,eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar mas eu tive as minhas razões.Sim!Eu tive!òó Espero que você goste do hentai!xDD

Pô!E agora é 1:15 da manhã!Tô acabada!Beijos!Ps:Eu assiti Gravitation e fiquei tipo O!

**Aline: **Lembra logo Kagome!!!Até eu tô aflita pra K-chan se lembrar logo!!!- Brigada pela review Line-chan!!Beijos

**Sacerdotiza: **Sacerdotiza-chan!!Obrigada por responder às minhas perguntas e MUITO obrigada por ter me deixado usar a sua frase tão bem bolada!;) Eu pensei mesmo em colocar o Kouga pra...hum...apimentar a história mas achei melhor não.A Kagome já tá confusa com o Inu..imagina se o Kouga entra no meio??Além do mais,o nosso meio-youkai já tá sofrendo d+ ce num acha não?xDD

Sofra mais!!!!Muamauaua(risada maléfica a la Naraku)

Beijos \o//

**Ayame-Kagome: **Menina!Que review grande!!!!- Sumpimpona!!!xD Bom,todas querem o Sesshoumaru (a não ser as loucas que não gostam de seu olhar frio e postura majestosa ò.ó Nanda babando totalmente,formando uma poça d'água debaixo dela ) O Inu merece ser castigado,mas acho que já chega né?Ela já tá até chorando!!Eu puxo ele e mostro as lágrimas nos olhosPerdoa ele ayame-chan!!!ó.ò Ai,ai ,ai que torcida maravilhosa que eu tenho!!!E todos sem camisa!Quer dizer,pode tirar o Naraku porque eu não gosto muito dele ¬¬ Mas de resto,eu fico imaginando o Sesshy rebolando aquela bundinha fofa dele!!!!nn

Muito obrigada pela review!!Eu fico tão feliz Começo a chorar com o coitado do InuAté a próxima!

**Jack chan: **Jackyyyyyyyy!!!Há quanto tempo!Desde o que?Ah!O Ressaca Friends!!PÔ foi mó dahora né?Ei,vamo no Dreams também?Quando é que você vai pra praia?Eu só vou no Ano Novo uú Ai que tristeza!!!Mas nós vai se encontrar lá né?Beijos!!

**Clara-Chann:**Domo Clara!!!!É tadinho do Inu óò!Ele já sofreu tanto!Como eu falei lá em cima Nanda olha pra cima eu não vou fazer ele sofrer mais não.Ele já teve o que merecia!É a 3° parte favorita??Quais são as primeiras?A que eu descrevi é a minha favorita e depois vem o beijo tão kawaii!!!- A minha fic trouxe você de volta??Yupiii!Mas ó "A volta dos que não foram"xDD Beijos

**Yejinii Kindim: **Quindim!!!!!Há quanto tempo!!!Ai que felicidade!Você voltou!Vamo chamar todo mundo do fanfiction e fazer uma festa!Epa,quanta gente!peraí!Não empurrem!Ai!Eu tô sendo esmagada!!! ¬¬ Esquece esse negocio de festa!Um bolinho e mupy já basta!xD Já atualizou a fic?Acho que eu vou lá dar uma olhada!) Inté mais!Não desaparece de novo!

Bom,gente como eu escrevi esse capitulo na véspera do natal,eu vou desejar um Feliz Natal a todo mundo!Mas eu não sei quando eu vou postar então,qualquer coisa Feliz Natal atrasado!Mandem reviews por favor!!

Beijos!

Nanda Yukimura


	9. Abandono

_9° Capítulo – Abandono_

# Ai que bom!Só está faltando um fragmento agora! # Kagome exclamou,olhando para a Jóia quase completa em seu pescoço. Caminhavam lado a lado novamente no meio do mato,em busca do último fragmento da jóia.

# É.

# Vai ser tão legal quando encontrarmos! # ela continuou animada

# É.

Ela estreitou os olhos #Dá pra você falar mais do que "é"? #

# Não.

# Olha, eu não sei o que eu fiz pra te deixar de mal-humor assim,mas não foi por querer! #

Inuyasha olhou para o lado,ainda sem dizer nada.

# Inuyasha!Fale comigo! # ela pediu,agora parando de caminhar para ficar na frente dele.

Ele parou também,ainda sem encará-la.

# Você...não fez nada # sussurrou

# Então porque você está assim? # perguntou.Novamente,sem resposta # Me diga,Inuyasha!#

# Eu já falei que não foi sua culpa!!Quer parar de me encher?! # ele gritou

A moça ficou sem palavras,olhando-o, boquiaberta.Ele passou por ela e voltou a caminhar pela vegetação.Kagome ficou alguns segundos, parada, mas voltou a caminhar,um pouco atrás dele.Desde que voltaram a procurar a jóia,depois do casamento de Sango e Miroku,ele ficou assim.Não conversava mais,ficava sempre com a cara fechada e respondia mal as tentativas de conversa de Kagome.

Ela não entendia o que tinha acontecido,já que da última vez ele fora tão doce.Disse que a amava.Que faria ela se apaixonar por ele de novo.Mas tudo que fez foi afastá-la e não deixá-la se aproximar de jeito nenhum. "Será que ele se arrependeu?Ou será que aquilo tudo era...mentira?"

Inuyasha olhou de lado para Kagome.Ela mantinha um olhar emburrado e pensativo no rosto.Suspirou,fechando os olhos. "Droga..." Agora,além da garota não se lembrar dele,ela estava brava com ele. "Parabéns,seu idiota" pensou irônico.

Não queria ser rude assim com ela.Mas uma coisa martelava na sua cabeça desde aquela conversa com Miroku

_OooO Flashback OooO_

_# É Inuyasha...você não sabe como foi bom # comentou sonhadoramente Miroku_

_# Guarde seus comentários depravados pra você monge delinqüente # disse Inuyasha um pouco corado,olhando-o com fúria_

_#Está bem,está bem – disse rindo.Ele olhou para frente,onde Kagome e Sango conversavam alegremente.Talvez Sango estivesse contando da noite anterior.Ele sorriu internamente.Foi quando notou a jóia no pescoço de Kagome.- Nossa Inuyasha!Agora que eu reparei,a jóia está quase completa né?_

_Inuyasha olhou espantado para o pescoço da menina e constatou também.Só faltava um pedacinho,um fragmento.Seu coração deu um salto.O que será que iria acontecer quando recuperassem a jóia toda?_

_# Eu nem tinha reparado... # deixou escapar_

_# Você está pensando mesmo em se tornar um youkai? # Miroku perguntou,olhando-o atentamente_

_# Claro que sim! –disse sem pensar.Mas depois não teve tanta certeza como disse. – Porque pergunta? –continuou um pouco mais baixo,mas sem abandonar o tom de raiva_

_# Bem...achei que você tinha desistido depois do que aconteceu com a Kagome...#_

_Inuyasha virou para encarar o amigo,de repente interessado no assunto.Não respondeu,fazendo com que o amigo continuasse_

_# Achei que a sua prioridade agora era fazer ela se lembrar de você # ele murmurou,olhando atentamente o hanyou _

_# Mas é claro que é! # exclamou,não sabendo onde o monge queria chegar_

_# Se você virar youkai completo,creio que não vai ser assim – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos – E...vocês já conversaram sobre o depois?_

_# O...depois? # o meio-youkai disse confuso_

_# Bem,antes a gente tinha certeza que a Kagome ficaria aqui,se você pedisse – o coração do outro deu um salto – mas agora...não tenho muita certeza #_

_OooO Fim do Flashback OooO_

"Se recuperarmos a jóia...ela vai voltar para a Era dela.Para longe de mim" pensou amargurado

Por isso andava tão mal humorado.Por isso não ficara nada contente diante da felicidade dela ao constatar que só faltava o último fragmento.Não queria perdê-la.E...

Também não queria ser mais um youkai.

Pararam à sombra de uma árvore e comeram algumas coisas da mochila amarela de Kagome.Ela,mantinha-se séria e comia calada.Olhava para o lado oposto ao que o hanyou sentara.Ele suspirou.Diversas vezes abriu a boca,como se fosse falar alguma coisa,mas fechava.Quando reuniu coragem de falar,Kagome o interrompeu

# Então era mentira né? – disse sem olhá-lo – Quando você disse que me amava #

Inuyasha virou rapidamente a cabeça para olhá-la.Ela inda não o encarava.Ele engoliu em seco.

# Porque você acha que é mentira? # "Droga" Não era mais fácil se dissesse que não?

# Porque você não age como alguém que ama # ela continuou,agora olhando para baixo

# E você sabe como alguém age quando ama? # perguntou seco.Porque estava brigando com ela?Ela só estava dizendo a verdade.

# Não como você está agindo # disse,um pouco mais alto

# Me desculpe se eu não sou um_ príncipe_ como você sonhou # ironizou

# Mas eu não pedi a porcaria de príncipe nenhum! # ela virou-se para ele,olhando-o, brava

# Quer que eu anote, então?Pra você dizer exatamente o que quer? # continuou ironizando

Ela bufou indignada e virou-se para o outro lado,cruzando os braços.Inuyasha inspirou e expirou diversas vezes,nervoso também.Depois,arriscou um olhar para a garota,que ainda mantinha-se com a expressão emburrada.Deu um suspiro e olhou para o céu.Precisava realmente ser grosso com ela?Manteve-se quieto,sem saber o que dizer.Mas a voz de Kagome quebrou o silêncio angustiante entre os dois

# Eu só quero que você _fale_ comigo.Só isso #

Inuyasha virou bruscamente o rosto pra ela,encontrando-a olhando fixamente para o chão.Sentiu um formigamento subir por seu corpo e sem pensar duas vezes,a abraçou.

Esticou o braço,pegando-a pelo pescoço e a trouxe para si.Pôs a cabeça dela em seu peito e as mãos na sua cintura bem forte,enlaçando-a apertado.Ela arregalou os olhos,surpresa e não o abraçou de início.Quando o fez,tímida,ele deixou de apertá-la tão forte e acariciava suas costas com uma mão e a outra fazia carinho no cabelo dela.

_**Você saberia meu nome se eu o visse no paraíso?**_

_**Seria o mesmo se eu o visse no paraíso?**_

# Eu queria saber porque você muda assim tão rápido # Kagome sussurrou um pouco triste,com a cabeça ainda encostada no peito dele

Ele fingiu que não escutou e pegou em seu rosto pela lateral,fazendo-a erguer o olhar.Alisou ternamente suas bochechas já muito coradas.Ela o olhava num misto de surpresa e confusão.E Inuyasha possuía no olhar uma quantidade imensa de carinho.Os corações de ambos palpitavam extremamente fortes.

Ele aproximou o rosto lentamente e fechou os olhos.Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto se aquecer mais ainda.Ele iria...beijá-la?

_**Eu devo ser forte e continuar**_

**_Porque sei que não pertenço ao paraíso._**

# N...não! # ela o empurrou e afastou-se.Pôs a mão no coração,assustada.

# Mas que droga,Kagome! # ele gritou,batendo o punho no chão

Ela não esperava essa reação nervosa do rapaz.

# E-eu...me desculpa...eu só...não estava esperando... #ela murmurou envergonhada

# Affeh,esquece # ele murmurou,levantando-se e entrando na floresta.

Ela não o seguiu. "Acho que ele quer ficar um tempo sozinho" pensou.Seu coração ainda batia agitado e suas mãos tremiam levemente.Ainda sentia o hanyou com as mãos a sua volta,sentia o hálito quente perto de sua boca.As lembranças frescas na sua cabeça fizeram seu coração,um pouco acalmado, voltar a palpitar.

Oh não!

Ela estava arrependida de não tê-lo beijado.

**OooOooO**

# MALDIÇÃO! #

_(N/A: Porque toda vez que o Inu tá bravo ele fala maldição?Fala C£¨& de uma vez! xD)_

Os pássaros que estavam nas árvores voaram em busca de um lugar mais calmo.Inuyasha pulou numa árvore e foi pulando de galho em galho até o mais alto da maior árvore dali.Socou o tronco diversas vezes e se virou,cruzando os braços.

Não que estivesse bravo com Kagome.Pensando bem agora,ele era um estranho pra ela.E ele saía agarrando-a como se fosse um maníaco.Não,não estava bravo com ela.O problema é que não conseguia parar de pensar em beijá-la.Desde aquele dia em que aquele idiota arrancara as memórias da garota,não conseguia ficar um segundo sem pensar em tocar aqueles lábios tão convidativos.

E a conversa com o Miroku,a raiva em encontrar o último fragmento e o medo que sentia em perder Kagome fizeram-no perder o seu último senso de razão.Mas ela o rejeitou.Não conseguiu encará-la depois disso.Tinha que dar um tempo para si e para ela...Só não conseguia conter sua frustração.

Droga.Quando tudo isso iria acabar?

--------------------

O sol estava se pondo quando Inuyasha saiu do seu estado de reflexão.Abriu os olhos,que se mantiveram fechados esse tempo todo, e percebeu o quão tarde já era e que deixara Kagome a tarde inteira sozinha.Ficou de pé e resolveu voltar.

Foi quando o grito de sua amada misturado ao cheiro do seu sangue veio até ele.

Foi quando percebeu que já não havia volta.

_**O tempo pode te derrubar, o tempo pode dobrar seus**_

_**joelhos.**_

**OooOooO**

"Eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim de novo"

Aquela frase,ao mesmo tempo tão simples e complicada,martelava na cabeça de Kagome.Isso quer dizer que ela era apaixonada por ele antes?Duh!Lógico que era! "De novo" significa novamente,o que significa que já aconteceu uma vez.Mas e "Eu vou fazer"? Como assim,ele vai fazer?Será que ele ia forçá-la?Bater na cabeça dela até ela se lembrar dele?E...

"Se apaixonar por mim" Ela sentiu seu coração pulsar.Lembrou-se das palavras carinhosas dele.Sua rudeza,apesar de algumas vezes ser insuportável.E do seu abraço,tão terno e carinhoso. "Nenhum outro garoto me abraçou assim" pensou ela,abraçando o próprio corpo. "Ele é tão quentinho" encostou a cabeça no ombro,lembrando-se de momentos antes.

E naquele momento ele ia...beijá-la!Pôs a mão inconscientemente nos lábios. Como seria um beijo seu?Um leve rubor tomou conta de suas bochechas.Era verdade que Inuyasha mudava de humor muito rápido mas...ela tanto gostava dele com aquela cara fofa,quanto com a cara brava que ele estava costumando usar nesses dias.

Gostar...?

Não!

Será que ela estava gostando dele?

**------------------**

Kagome continuava sentada debaixo da árvore.Olhava para o sol,que aos poucos ia abaixando-se lentamente. "Inuyasha ainda não voltou" pensou com tristeza.Será que esqueceu que ela estava lhe esperando? Suspirou pelo o que parecia ser a milionésima vez.Já tinha entrado na floresta atrás dele,mas desistira e voltou a se sentar,já tinha encontrado um laguinho e brincado nele,remexido na sua mochila e estudado matemática ,apesar de não precisar.

Não conseguiu ficar um minuto quieta,pensando naquela possibilidade remota de estar gostando de Inuyasha.

Não,não.Nem podia pensar nisso!

Ah não!Já estava pensando!

Mas...será que era tão ruim estar gostando dele?Ele é bonito,carinhoso,às vezes grosso também,protetor e além de tudo,a amava.Parando pra pensar agora,isso lhe dava um certo formigamento gostoso no estômago.Sorriu inconscientemente e pegou na Jóia de Quatro almas,revirando-a nos dedos.Agora tinha essa mania estranha de sempre que estava pensando,pegar na jóia.

Suspirou # Inuyasha...#

# Eu não sou esse tal de Inuyasha,mas sirvo do mesmo jeito né? # surgiu uma voz grossa e profunda acima de sua cabeça

E sem que tivesse tempo de gritar de surpresa,ele a atacou.Rasgou-lhe por inteiro na região do ombro com suas unhas compridas e afiadas de youkai.E ela só gritou de dor,rezando internamente que Inuyasha viesse lhe salvar.

_**Você seguraria minha mão se eu o visse no paraíso?**_

_**Você me ajudaria a ficar em pé se eu o visse no**_

_**paraíso?**_

------------------

Correu desesperadamente para onde estava.Para onde _devia _estar. "Maldição!Maldição!" O cheiro do sangue de Kagome estava cada vez mais forte.Lágrimas e o soluço abafado eram sentidos por ele.Engoliu em seco "Não,não.A Kagome não!"

Chegou em questão de segundos na clareira ao lado da estrada.E a visão que teve fez com que desejasse nunca ter saído de perto de sua amada.

Kagome estava estendida no chão,com a mão direita no ombro esquerdo,rios de sangue saindo do seu ferimento.Estava com os olhos fechados e arfava pesadamente,como se fosse difícil de respirar.Algumas lágrimas de dor saíam pelo canto de seus olhos.

Inuyasha não soube o que fez em seguida.Só viu um youkai qualquer,de costas pra Kagome,com a bola de vidro que eles estavam juntando numa mão e um pedaço de fragmento,talvez o último, na outra.Parecia que ia juntá-los e uma expressão de cobiça brilhava em seu rosto.Inuyasha só percebeu que o atacou quando seus dedos sujaram de sangue e o youkai caiu ferido no chão.Um youkai fraco,sem poderes extraordinários.Um maldito.

Sem demora,o hanyou correu até a amada.Ajoelhou-se e pôs a cabeça dela em seu colo.Sem querer,dos seus olhos saíam grossas lágrimas.Olhou para o seu corpo ensangüentado e a puxou para cima,delicadamente,fazendo com que seu braço contornasse seus ombros

# Kagome... – sussurrou baixo,olhando-a,angustiado

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou demoradamente.Focou o rosto do hanyou e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso

# Inu... –sussurrou tão baixo,que se não fosse esse apelido tão querido,ele não teria escutado

Suspirou,um pouco aliviado,mas sem deixar de sentir aquela angústia tão grande dentro do peito

# Shiii...não se esforce tá?Eu vou te levar pra Kaede e ela vai te ajudar # passou a mão na testa molhada da garota.Ela estava tão fria...

# Acho...que não dá Inu... – ela sussurrou novamente

# Não fala isso! – exclamou desesperado – Em questão de minutos estaremos lá #

# A Jóia...completamos a Jóia...- ela murmurou,fechando os olhos e não os abrindo – Você...pode se tornar...youkai # ela tossiu e sangue saiu de sua boca

# Não Kagome!Abra os olhos!- depois de um longo momento ela abriu,com a vista turvada – Eu não vou me tornar um youkai.Sem você,a jóia não vale de nada Ka-chan.Não se entregue!Sem você...eu morro!#

_**O tempo pode quebrar seu coração, você pede por favor**_

_**implorando, implorando.**_

Ela permaneceu calada,piscando diversas vezes lentamente. Com esforço,segurou delicadamente com a mão esquerda,o braço que circulava sua cintura.Ofegou e começou a respirar muito forte,tremendo violentamente.

# Kagome...? # perguntou,os olhos arregalando-se

Não! Sua Kagome não!

Kagome estava...morrendo.

Olhou para os lados,num ato totalmente desesperado.O que fazer?O que fazer?Deparou-se coma jóia.

Será que...?

Não tinha tempo para pensar.Sem deixar de segurar o corpo delicado e frio nos braços,foi até a jóia,juntou o último fragmento.A jóia emitiu um brilho rosado e fundiu-se.Finalmente,estava completa.Não nas circunstâncias esperadas.Nos seus sonhos,Kagome estava feliz e sorria-lhe.E não semi-inconsciente e fria como o gelo.

Não tendo noção de como sabia daquilo,colocou a bolinha no local do ferimento da garota.O ferimento absorveu a jóia,mas não emitiu nenhum brilho ou algo anormal.Mas Kagome parara de tremer e o sangue parou de jorrar.Mas a palidez em seu rosto se acentuou.Esperando que desse certo e ela abrisse os olhos,Inuyasha desesperou-se novamente.Porque ela não abria os olhos?E seu coração?Porque batia tão pouco,quase parando?

Encostou os lábios na orelha dela,as lágrimas rolando livremente.

# Kagome...não me abandona.Eu preciso de você.Eu amo você...Kagome #

Beijou-a.Os lábios quentes encostando-se aos frios.Inuyasha segurou com força o rosto dela.Suas lágrimas caíram no rosto da menina.

"A Kagome não.Por favor,por favor.A Kagome não"

O coração dela falhou e parou de bater.

E o dele também.

_**Além da porta há paz, tenho certeza,**_

_**E eu sei que não haverá mais nenhuma lágrima no**_

_**paraíso.**_

_Continua..._

Hello!Antes de vocês atirarem pedras,legumes,sapatos e canetas Bic,sim eu demorei.Me desculpem.O próximo capítulo eu juro que não vou demorar,já que é o último!

Ah!Eu não tinha falado?Heheheh então é o último!xD

Acho que vai ser só um epílogo,mas eu vou explicar direitinho como as coisas aconteceram ou vão acontecer./o/

Bom,falando desse capítulo,acho que foi um dos mais difíceis que eu escrevi.Nossa,eu acho que fiquei uma meia hora pensando como seria essa última 'declaração' do Inu-kun.Ah,e não fiquem bravos comigo por causa desse capítulo.Dizem que depois da tempestade vem sempre a calmaria xD Mais uma coisa (parece o tio do Jackie chan xD) a música é **Tears of Heaven** do **Eric Clapton** x)

Answers D :

**Sacerdotiza:** /o/ Oi Sasá do meu coração! xD Vamos fundar um movimento Diga Não ao Sofrimento do Inu!O D.N.S.I! Hahahahahaha Mas eu te juro que esse foi o último capítulo de sofrimento dele!Palavra de escritora pobre sem fins lucrativos!Eu fico tão feliz quando o final fica bom!Arigatô!Bom,quanto ao Kouga,coitado,ele é um mero figurante,coadjuvante e não vai mais aparecer na minha história (pelo menos não essa xD) Obrigada pela review!Você,desde o começo tá comigo e eu nunca vou me esquecer do seu apoio,viu?\o\Beijos

**Mariana: **\o// -Nanda agitando o champanhe e abrindo a rolha.Xi,caiu na cabeça da Má!Desculpa!-" Parabéns Mari!Você conseguiu ler todos os capítulos de uma vez!Weee!Ah,mas não fica deprê não!Por favor,não chore.. Desculpa por ter demorado( mais de um mês né?¬¬) Obrigada por ter virado a minha fã ) \o\

**Soraa:** Nakamaaaaaaaaa!Tudo bom com ocê?Nossa,faz mó tempo que a gente não se fala né? Ó.ò Que bom que você achou legal . Tá esperando por um hentai?Hehehehe você precisa ler a continuação de Molhados x) (quando eu fizer ¬¬) Te amo também minha amiguinha do coração!Kissus

**Manu higurashi: **Konichiwa! \o/ Obrigada pela review! Como eu prometi pra sacerdotiza-chan ,esse foi o último capítulo de sofrimento do Inu ,beleza?E quanto a Kagome,ela já estava gostando dele,mesmo que não percebesse x) Ótimo começo de ano pra tu!

**Rachel: **Primeira vez?Seja bem vinda/o/ Sabe que a sua review me fez perceber uma coisa?A Kagome não se apaixonou porque o Inu tava sendo muito carinhoso e meloso com ela!Ela gosta de seu jeito insensível e brutamontes! xD Por isso,nesse capítulo ele estava...digamos,nervoso x) Eu vou fazer o que você me pediu tá?Eu escrevo bem?Hahahah imagina! Jura? - xD Ótimo começo de ano pra você!Beijos

**Pyta-chan: **Ohayo!(Lá em cima é boa tarde,agora é bom dia .) O Inu ,entre uma Mer¢£³$ xD e outra faz uma coisa bonitinha né?x) Acho que o Inu vai ficar pra titio!Huahhuahaa Que bom que gosta da fic!Ótimo ano procê também!Kissus

**Manu Higurashi:** Olha,você de novo!Seja re-bem vinda!xD Bom,a história não vai ser tipo a da Disney com a princesa encontrando o príncipe e depois de um beijo maravilhoso aparece o The End com o nome de todo mundo que sofreu durante as árduas gravações incluindo as 'love songs'.Os personagens merecem férias também!! ¬¬.Err...viajei legal né?-" Mas espere por momentos felizes!Beijos

**Kaori-sann: **/o/Hahahah a volta dos que não foram!xD O Inu se tocou tarde demais,mas não se preocupe!Eu vou dar uma chance pra eles serem felizes.Nhai!Você gosta dessa parte?Eu também adoro!- Eu tenho o filme e às vezes ponho só pra ver essa parte x) E o beijo também é muito fofo,quando ele fala que vai permanecer hanyo por mais algum tempo só por ela.É tão lindo!- Quanto aos alertas,eu tenho recebido sim.Eu coloquei Love School e no dia que a Soraa postou,eu recebi O.o Já voltou ao normal o seu?Ótimo ano pra você!Beijos

**Yejinii Kindim: **/o/ Yo!Há quanto tempo! Como foram as suas férias?O Inu é irresistível!Não há nenhuma mulher em sã consciência que não goste dele! xD Espero que você goste do capítulo yejinii-chan!Beijos

**Luisao: **\o/\o/ Olá!Nossa,quando eu vi a sua review na minha caixa de entrada,eu achei que tava algum erro.Tipo eu pensei que Luisao tava escrito errado mas não!Um garoto comentou na minha fic!Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz!Pô,obrigada pelos elogios! x) Espero não ter demorado muito! Continua comentando?Beijos

**Agome-chan: **Sim,Agome chan!Você está certa!A Kagome já estava gostando do Inu!Hehehehe Você merece um prêmio!Vai querer o quê?Háháiê um milhão?Então espera aí que eu vou plantar!Hhauhauahuahua que sem graça né? xD Ah!Pode deixar que eu faço a continuação de Molhados.Eu já tenho as idéias Huhuhu risada maligna a la Naraku Beijos

Bom, gente,se você gostaram do capítulo,deixem uma review por favor!Até a próxima!\o/\o/\o/

Nanda Yukimura


	10. E então

**_ATENÇÃO:Os personagens decidiram "brincar" nesse capítulo.Se não quiserem saber que brincadeira é essa,é só pular a parte em itálico.Se quiserem...já sabem! xD_**

"_A Kagome não.Por favor,por favor.A Kagome não"_

_O coração dela falhou e parou de bater._

_E o dele também._

_**Tudo isto parece estranho e irreal**_

_**E eu não quero perder um só momento sem você**_

_# Kagome... # sussurrou,a boca encostada à dela_

_Mais uma mulher que se ia...mas uma que ele deixara morrer..._

_**Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos**_

_**Por que eu preciso que você olhe nos meus**_

**_Diga-me que você abrirá seus olhos_**

_Se Kagome morresse..._

_Ele morreria junto._

_Epílogo - E então..._

O grito ecoou.As pessoas ao redor se assustavam,apesar disso acontecer freqüentemente,ainda não tinham se acostumado.O moço girou os olhos e coçou a cabeça.Entrou na cabana temeroso.Aproximou-se lentamente e ajoelhou-se diante da mulher.Sorriu amarelo,pegando na sua mão.Ela estreitou os olhos

# Sabe quantas vezes eu te chamei? # ela perguntou,aparentemente calma

# E-eu estava limpando a casa,meu benzinho...como você mandou #

# Mas quando eu te chamar,é pra você vir na hora #

# E-eu sei... #

# ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VEIO?- gritou,apertando as mãos do pobre rapaz –Você não sabe como é difícil a minha situação com essa melancia na barriga e o Kintarô fica me dando trabalho e beijando as meninas da vila e todas as mães vieram reclamar...-ela parou,notando o sorrisinho do marido – do que está rindo? #

# Quê?Ah,nada não! – apressou-se em dizer – Você sabe,Sangozinha,ele tem apenas um ano,não tem malícia nenhuma e afinal!São só alguns beijinhos!Não fazem mal a ninguém! #

# Você ensinou isso a ele não foi? # perguntou,fechando os punhos

#N-não!!! – disse agitando as mãos e afastando-se um pouco dela – Imagina!Nunca faria uma coisa dessas! # colocou a mão na cabeça e começou a gargalhar compulsivamente

Ela levantou a sobrancelha

# É bom mesmo.Se eu descobrir que ele,ou principalmente **você,** andam fazendo isso de novo,nunca mais verá a luz do dia #

#Que isso, meu amor!Você é única para mim! # disse temeroso

# É sempre a mesma coisa ¬¬ # disse Shippou,sentado ao lado da velhota

# É ¬¬ # concordou,observando o casal.Sango acabara de sentir um chute e Miroku pôs a mão para sentir,a outra nas costas dela.Ela reclamou que estava com fome,fazendo beicinho e ele a beijou,os dois ,de repente, muito carinhosos.

# Sempre # continuou o pequeno youkai

# Sempre # a velha repetiu

# Vá buscar umas frutas pra mim,Miroku-kun – pediu ela com a mão na barriga –Eu tô com **muita** fome! Chama o Inuyasha,assim vocês vão mais rápido!#

Miroku riu #Sango,você sabe que agora o Inuyasha está _ocupado_ # disse num tom malicioso

# Han...Oh! – ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer,dando uma risadinha depois –Então não devemos atrapalhar! #

# O quê o Inuyasha tá fazendo? # Shippou perguntou curioso

#Nada não! – Miroku olhou mais uma vez para a mulher,que dava risinhos e depois para Kaede que olhava para o lado contrariada

# Eu vou ver! # gritou o youkaizinho,correndo para a porta

# Não!! # os dois adultos (e a velha xD) gritaram juntos,Miroku segurando sua cabeleira ruiva

# Mas porque eu não posso ver?? # choramingou

# Isso não é coisa de criança # disse sério,mas sem esconder o brilho pervertido de seus olhos

**OooOooOoo**

_Prensou-a contra a árvore fortemente.Ela deu um gemido,mas não de dor.Riu quando ele tomou seus lábios com fúria passando as garras no seu corpo violentamente.Queria testá-la,ver quanto suportava de dor.Mas ela não sentia,não agora.Antes podia até gritar pela violência dele,mas agora só sentia meras cócegas_

_Passou as mãos pelo pescoço,trazendo o rosto dele para mais perto.Mordeu o canto da boca dele com os caninos.Ele desceu as mãos para seu ponto íntimo.Ela gemeu alto,sem se importar se alguém pudesse ouvir.Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e com a outra mão mexeu nas orelhas dela.Ela sorriu também maliciosa e fez o mesmo com ele,a boca passeando pela curva do pescoço dele._

_Ele arrancou o pedaço de roupa que escondia os grandes seios dela,rasgando-o.Deu um gemido alto,passando a língua pela boca. Começou a massageá-los com força,deixando o local vermelho.Talvez quisesse deixá-la marcada,mostrar que era sua._

_Penetrou-a de repente e sem nenhuma delicadeza,fazendo o corpo feminino bater na árvore.Ela enlaçou as pernas no quadril dele,beijando toda a extensão de seus lábios.Ele estocava fortemente,prensando-a contra a árvore,sem se preocupar se estava machucando-a ou não.Estavam gemendo e suando e algumas vezes doía para ambos,mas nenhum pediu ao outro que parasse.Não daria._

_Chegaram ao clímax juntos e escorregaram para o chão coberto de grama sorrindo.Ambos suavam e ofegavam mas entregaram-se a um beijo carinhoso,diferente do que acabaram de fazer.Ele puxou a cabeça dela contra o seu peito e ela o abraçou pelo peitoral,fazendo carinho lentamente._

_Depois de alguns momentos de respiração profunda,ela desceu a mão e começou a **acariciá-lo.**Ele sorriu, maroto._

_# Você nunca se satisfaz ,mulher? # perguntou ironicamente,dando um sorriso maior ainda_

_# Dizem que os meio-youkais nunca se satisfazem # ela sorriu,encarando o olhar surpreso dele_

_Deitou o corpo sobre o dela e beijou-a furiosamente,pronto para mais uma. _

**OooOooO Há algum tempo atrás OooOooO**

Inuyasha sentiu uma fisgada.Saía uma grande quantidade de sangue de sua mão esquerda.Mas...porquê?Foi quando inseriu a jóia no machucado de Kagome?Affeh,não importava!Olhou com tristeza para a garota.Porque ela não abria os olhos?A apertou mais forte contra seu corpo.Se ela morresse...se ela morresse...ele não ficaria vivo.Não importaria mais.

_**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la**_

_**Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**_

_**Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar**_

_**E eu não quero ir para casa agora**_

Ouviu uma coisa bater **(sem malícia x)** .Fechou os olhos com força.Nada a sua volta importava mais.Nem que tivesse cem youkais ao seu redor,ele não ligaria.Mas voltou a escutar o barulho,agora mais forte.O que seria?Parecia tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

Bateu de novo.E outra vez.Num ritmo um pouco mais forte mas irregular.Foi quando ele notou

Era...o coração da Kagome!

Afastou o rosto do corpo dela e encarou-a atônito.Não,não era fruto de sua imaginação!O coração de sua amada estava voltando a bater!

# Kagome...Kagome! # ele pôs a mão no rosto dela,que não estava tão frio.

Ela não abriu os olhos,muito menos respondeu.Inuyasha passou os braços pelas costas e pernas da garota e levantou-a cuidadosamente.Pulou suavemente por entre árvores até chegar no vilarejo.Lá,carregou-a andando até a cabana da velha Kaede.

**OooOooO**

Caminhavam de mãos dadas até o vilarejo.Riam por nada e constantemente paravam para se beijarem.Ela soltou sua mão e pulou na suas costas.Os seios se comprimindo contra suas costas e as pernas firmemente presas pela cintura.Ele a segurou pelas coxas,enquanto ela mordia com força sua orelha.

Oh!Ela não sabia que isso o excitava muito?

Ele a olhou de esguelha notando seu sorriso maroto.

Sim,ela sabia.

**OooOooO**

# Por Deus!O que aconteceu?! # Kaede correu de encontro ao jovem

# Só cuide dela. – ela afirmou com a cabeça,enquanto ele a depositava no futton – Kaede...-ela virou-se para olhá-lo.Surpreendeu-se com o olhar do meio-youkai - não deixe a Kagome morrer.Por favor #

_**E tudo que eu sinto é este momento**_

_**E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida**_

_**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar**_

_**Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite**_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça,decidida.

**OooOooO**

Estavam novamente deitados no chão,ofegantes.Ela com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele,enquanto ele contornava com os braços suas costas e fazia carinho de leve na sua cintura.Ambos sorriam,olhando para o céu estrelado.Virou a cabeça para encará-la. Sentia-se o cara mais sortudo do mundo.Num gesto de extrema delicadeza,passou os dedos no rosto macio dela,fazendo-a encará-lo.Devolveu o sorriso que ela lhe deu.Puxou-a para mais perto,passando a perna pelas pernas desnudas dela.Ela se aconchegou mais e ele a mordeu no pescoço,de brincadeira.

# Seu feioso!Não sabe ser delicado não? – ela exclamou fingindo estar brava

# Delicado assim? – e a beijou.

Ela sorriu e pôs as mãos em seu rosto. Como adorava seus beijos!

**OooOooO**

# Tem certeza do que está dizendo,Inuyasha? #

# Velhota,se você me perguntar de novo,eu juro que te bato! # murmurou impaciente

# Eu só quero ter certeza,Inuyasha! – ele bufou e revirou os olhos – Porque você _nunca_ poderia ter juntado os fragmentos!

# Porque não,vovó Kaede? # perguntou Sango,do lado do seu marido

# Porque só sacerdotisas podem fazer isso.Kagome e Kikyo.Inuyasha não poderia tê-las juntado #

# E o que você acha que eu fiz,velha?Sacudi a Kagome até ela acordar,pra ela juntar a jóia para mim? # ironizou

# Claro que não! – fez uma pausa – Só não entendo como você,um hanyou,conseguiu juntá-la #

# Talvez o Inuyasha tenha conseguido juntar porque ele não estava pensando em si. – todos olharam Miroku – Quer dizer,o único pensamento dele na hora,era salvar a senhorita Kagome. #

Inuyasha o olhou pensativo,depois desviou os olhos para a figura adormecida do seu lado.Não arredara os pés nem por um minuto desde que tinham chegado.Acariciou sua face,agora mais quente e suspirou.Não importava o porquê de ter conseguido juntar a jóia.Só de ter Kagome_ viva_ já estava bom.

_**E tudo que eu sinto é este momento**_

_**E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida**_

_**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar**_

# Ela não parece muito pálida,vovó Kaede? # Sango perguntou,olhando para a amiga preocupada

# Sim,eu percebi.Mas sinceramente eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora # a velha murmurou com pesar

Inuyasha desprendeu os olhos da garota para fitar senhora **(Senhora xD) **

# Como assim,não sabe o que vai acontecer? #

# Oras,eu não sei!Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.E o seu sangue foi tirado quando você colocou a jóia no corpo dela – Inuyasha encarou a mão enfaixada – O que eu suponho é que...#

**OooOooO**

O casal chegou na cabana de mãos dadas.As pessoas que lá permaneciam encarou-os.

# Demoraram heim? #

# Bem,estávamos ocupados com...# começou o hanyou

# NÃO termine! – falou Sango,praticamente gritando – As crianças estão aqui! #

# Eu só tô vendo um pirralho e um pirralho mais pirralho ainda que nem consegue falar # Inuyasha murmurou,sentando-se num canto e puxando Kagome para seu sentar-se na sua frente,no meio de suas pernas.

# Não interessa! – ela pegou o filho no colo e andou lentamente até Kagome. Colocou o menino nos braços da aturdida garota

# Sango...porque você me deu ele? # ela perguntou,segurando o menino desajeitada

# Ai, ele dá muito trabalho! – ela murmurou com voz cansada – E já que você ,que vocês,ficaram fora o dia inteiro,cuida dele pra mim,tá? # ela acenou alegremente e foi puxando Miroku pelo braço

# Peraí Sango!Eu não sei cuidar dele!E ele fica puxando as minhas orelhas! #

# Dá ele pro Inuyasha então!Tchau! # e ela saiu com o marido

# Foi pra isso que nos chamaram? # Inuyasha perguntou ironicamente

# Segura ele Inu! # ela disse,esticando o menino na direção do hanyou

# Eu não!Esse pivete fica me enchendo de tapas! #

Kagome ergueu a sobrancelha #Inuyasha,ele tem um ano .Você deveria se envergonhar de apanhar de um menino tão pequeno # disse marota,ajeitando-o no colo

# É porque eu não posso bater nele! # resmungou,cruzando os braços

Kintarô esticou os bracinhos e pegou na orelha de Kagome,puxando-a fortemente.

# Ai!Menino atentado!Odeio quando pegam nas minhas orelhas! # ela reclamou,passando uma mão livre no lugar

#Você não reclama quando eu pego nelas # o hanyou sussurrou no ouvido dela.Ela sorriu maliciosa

# Ele gosta da suas orelhas e do Inuyasha – Shippou comentou,fazendo os outros dois o olharem – Porque elas não são _humanas_ #

Inuyasha olhou para as orelhinhas da garota.Não,não eram humanas...

**OooOooO**

Inuyasha dormia ao lado de Kagome.Não desgrudava dela nunca,temendo que ela acordasse e ele não estivesse ali.Já fazia dois dias que a garota dormia e ,apesar de Kaede cuidar muito bem dela, ainda estava preocupado.

Acordou quando a luz do sol entrou na cabana.Piscou lentamente e olhou para o lado.Kagome dormia profundamente em seus braços,que lhe circulavam pela cintura.Acariciou levemente seu rosto,perguntando-se quando ela iria acordar.

Beijou-lhe demoradamente.Voltou a acariciá-la,agora com o polegar.Foi quando,bem lentamente,ela abriu os olhos.

Inuyasha sentiu seu coração adormecido,voltar a pular.Aproximou seu rosto do da garota,enquanto ela acostumava os olhos à luz

# Kagome? # chamou baixinho

Oh Deus!E se ela não lembrasse dele?E se ela estivesse ainda machucada?E se ela achasse que ele fosse um inimigo?E se...

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

# Inuyasha...? # moveu os lábios,fazendo um som baixo

Inuyasha inconscientemente sorriu.Ela sabia quem ele era.

# Está bem?Está sentindo dor? # tocou sua face novamente

# Não... #

Nesse momento ela abriu totalmente os olhos.Inuyasha se espantou.Tinha impressão de estarem mais azuis que antes...Não,vai ver era muito tempo sem vê-los.

Mas...não!Eles estavam mais azuis sim!

Kagome focalizou o olhar e olhou atentamente o hanyou.Ergueu a mão até alcançar o rosto dele.Queria saber se não era um sonho.

# Inuyasha # ela sussurrou

Inuyasha pôs a mão na dela.Sorriu como há tempos não sorria.Impulsivamente,a abraçou.

Como era bom sentir aqueles braços em volta de seu corpo! Como era bom sentir ela acordada,ela viva.Apertou-a forte,mas ela gemeu de dor.Seu ombro ainda estava machucado.Separaram-se e Kagome pôs a mão no ombro machucado.Inuyasha sussurrou desculpas e ergueu seu queixo para ela encará-lo.

# Nem acredito que você lembra de mim...# ele sussurrou,fixando os olhos nela

Ela demorou a responder

# Eu me lembro...daquele dia...-ela o olhou, receosa – o dia... # não conseguiu falar

Inuyasha entendeu

_**#Você está desistindo da nossa busca?# perguntou desesperado**_

_**#Eu estou desistindo de você,Inuyasha# não olhou para trás.Não demonstrou qualquer emoção na voz.**_

# ...que você desistiu de mim # sussurrou,olhando para o chão

Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração.Abaixou a cabeça também para não encarar o meio-youkai.

# O que mais você lembra? # murmurou ele,depois de alguns minutos em silêncio

# Bem,eu...estava voltando para a minha Era e ... – ela parou para pensar – Ah!Eu encontrei uma menininha caída no chão!Depois...hum...eu não me lembro mais...#

# Você foi possuída por Yaminotenshi e ele fez com que...você se esquecesse de mim #

Kagome olhou atentamente o rosto entristecido do hanyou.Sentiu um aperto,uma tristeza imensa.Para animá-lo,passou a mão na lateral de seu rosto e levantou seu queixo delicadamente,como ele o fez há pouco.Ele lhe encarou com um olhar já antes visto por um ela.Aquele olhar...

**_#Eu te amo Kagome –Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa e ele acariciou a face dela – E se eu não conseguir recuperar a sua memória...eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim de novo #_**

Kagome sentiu seu coração pulsar mais alto do que nunca.Sério,estava muito alto! "Ele disse que me ama!" pensou "Meu Deus,ele disse que me ama!" pensou emocionada. Como se não sorrisse há milênios,Kagome abriu um largo sorriso,com os olhos brilhando.Inuyasha olhou-a e sorriu também,sem entender muito

# O que foi...? #

# Você...você...#

# Kagome!!! # ouviram um grito da porta.Olharam assustados para a direção.Shippou corria em sua direção com lágrimas nos olhos e Sango e Miroku encaravam-na sorrindo.

# Kagome-chan!Kagome-chan! # Shippou pulou em sues braços,causando-lhe uma dor aguda na região do ombro e um gemido abafado.Inuyasha percebeu.

# Ô pirralho sem noção! – Inuyasha pegou o pequenino pelo cabelo e colocou no chão – Não está vendo que ela está machucada?! #

# Kagome-chan!! – o youkaizinho chamou numa voz manhosa,soltando-se do outro e correndo –um pouco mais delicado- para os braços da garota – Kagome-chan!Me desculpe!Mas eu estou tão feliz em te ver!Faz mó tempo que você não acorda e o idiota do Inuyasha não saia do seu lado e me deixava aproximar! # falou rapidamente

Kagome olhou para o meio-youkai.Não saiu do seu lado...Ele estava olhando bravo para o pivete,mas quando percebeu os olhos dela sobre si, corou e desviou o olhar emburrado para o chão.Kagome sorriu "Obrigada Inu"

# Você está bem,Kagome-chan? # perguntou Sango,ajoelhando-se ao lado dela

# Sim,Sango.Muito obrigada! #

# Você nos preocupou muito,senhorita Kagome # disse Miroku

#Oh,Miroku!Me desculpe! # continuou sorrindo apesar da dor que sentia ao fazer isso

O casal e o youkai começaram a falar animadamente sobre diversos assuntos,enquanto Kagome tentava escutar atentamente,já que ainda estava muito fraca e morrendo de sono.Queria falar com Inuyasha,saber se era verdade mesmo o que ele disse mas os amigos não paravam de falar.

Inuyasha continuava olhando-a. "Bando de inúteis!" pensou revoltado.Só servem para atrapalhar!Não queria demonstrar,mas era impossível.Estava tão feliz por ter Kagome de volta!Sentia tantas saudades,tanta vontade de abraçá-la,de dizer que a amava de novo.

Bom,isso poderia esperar.Ela estava ali agora

E só isso importava.

**-------**

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Kagome acordara.Mas a maior parte do tempo ela permanecia dormindo e quando estava acordada,reclamava de dor nos olhos e dentes,confirmando as suspeitas de Kaede.A garota saía pouco mas adorava quando o fazia,já que seus amigos a divertiam muito.Inuyasha nunca saía de seu lado,tanto quando estava acordada,quando estava dormindo.E isso ela sabia.Ela _o sentia_ ali.E ficava muito feliz.

Apesar de passar tanto tempo juntos,ela não conseguiu falar o que queria.Às vezes tinha vergonha,ou perdia a coragem e também não queria falar perto dos outros.Queria dizer que também o amava.De todo o coração.Só faltava o momento certo.

Numa noite,deitada no futton ,Kagome não conseguia dormir.A dor,não em seu ombro,mas no corpo todo,era insuportável.Remexia-se de um lado para o outro,incomodada,até que sentou.Tentava não gemer ou respirar mais rápido,pois saberia que Inuyasha acordaria e viria ajudá-la.Não queria preocupá-lo,afinal,ele só vivia pra ela gora.Queria que ele descansasse um pouco,relaxasse.Então,levantou-se muito silenciosamente ,e andando pé ante pé, saiu da cabana.

Parecia que a dor aumentara,agora do lado de fora.Andou cegamente até o que parecia ser o começo da floresta e encostou o corpo contra uma árvore.Levou as mãos à cabeça e apertou as laterais com força,tentando amenizar a dor.Virou-se,começando a socar a árvore.Não agüentou,e deu um grito de dor.Gritou novamente,sentindo seus olhos desfocarem.Uma raiva imensa queimou em sua garganta,suas mãos,seu corpo.Gritou novamente,arranhando ruidosamente o tronco.

Sentiu a presença de alguém atrás dela e virou bruscamente a cabeça,reconhecendo apenas dois olhos dourados olhando-a assustados.Ao mesmo tempo em que queria atacá-lo,arranhá-lo todo; queria que aquilo tudo acabasse,que ele parasse de olhá-la daquele modo.Gritou de novo e num piscar de olhos,braços envolvia-lhe a cintura fortemente por trás,enquanto Inuyasha sussurrou

# Já vai acabar #

Isso lhe acalmou instantaneamente.Sentiu todas as forças de seu corpo esvaírem e só lembrou de ter desmaiado nos braços de quem mais confiava.

--------

# Ela só precisa descansar agora # suspirou Kaede

# Ô velhota!Você tem certeza que ela está bem? # perguntou o hanyou

# Sim,Inuyasha.Eu te falei que isso ia acontecer,lembra? #

Ele suspirou,cansado #...só não achei que fosse tão...#

#...violento né? # completou Miroku

Todos ficaram calados.Tinham ouvido o grito de Kagome e Inuyasha quase se bateu por não ter percebido que ela tinha saído.Quando chegaram ao começo da floresta,Inuyasha na frente,encontrou Kagome estilhaçando uma árvore.Quando ela o olhou,os olhos vermelhos,o meio-youkai se assustou.Mas lembrou-se de todos os momentos quando isso lhe acontecia e ela estava lá para acalmá-lo.E foi isso que ele fez,antes que ela desmaiasse nos seus braços.

#Vovó Kaede,tem uma coisa que eu não entendo...- começou Sango – Aquele feitiço de memória era muito forte. Como Kagome consegue lembrar do Inuyasha agora que está passando por essa fase? #

# Talvez,quando a vida de Kagome estava se esvaindo,o poder do feitiço tenha enfraquecido.E o amor de Inuyasha por Kagome conseguiu reverter o que restava do feitiço # a sacerdotisa disse

# E...como vai ser daqui por diante? # o pequenino perguntou,os braços circulando o braço da garota adormecida

# A Kagome irá sofrer... – disse a velha – E não vai ser fácil pra nós também #

----------

Kagome acordou no dia seguinte um pouco zonza. Colocou a mão na cabeça,sentindo-a pesada e dolorida.Quando ergueu o olhar,encontrou o olhar de Inuyasha;tinha uma expressão dura e intensa no rosto quando se ajoelhou na sua frente.Ela sentou-se,ele não se moveu.Encararam-se por longos minutos,quando a garota sentiu tudo desabar e começou a chorar copiosamente,enquanto braços fortes lhe abraçavam carinhosamente.

# Inu...não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...# disse com a voz abafada,o rosto encostado no peito do rapaz

# Eu estou aqui Kagome.Não se preocupe. #

Precisava explicar para ela.Precisava explicar que agora ela tinha _sangue youkai_.

&&&

Passaram-se seis meses desde aquele dia fatídico.Kagome não teve mais nenhum "ataque" depois daquele.Mas agora suas mudanças já eram visíveis.Seus caninos tinham ficado mais pontiagudos e suas unhas,da noite para o dia,cresceram mais de três centímetros.Os olhos,já reparados por Inuyasha,tinham ficado mais claros.E pequeninas orelhas negras youkais nasciam no topo de sua cabeça,dando lugar as suas humanas.

Tinha ficado mais sensível a cheiros e sons,já que tudo havia sido triplicado.E seu humor também.Kaede dizia que era por causa de sua mudança mas os outros (Descobriram que Sango estava grávida de mais ou menos uns quatro meses) concordaram que era a influência de Inuyasha.Ela ficava mal humorada por pouco e muitas vezes queria ficar sozinha.O que contrastava com o que sua personalidade sempre foi:bondosa e carinhosa.Beirava a extremos,mas geralmente conseguia se controlar.

O meio-youkai,apesar de estar feliz pela amada,não conseguia deixar de pensar no preconceito que ela viveria.Não era humana e nem youkai completa.Iria ser infeliz,afinal não foi sua escolha se tornar uma meio-youkai.E o que a família diria quando a visse assim?Kagome iria sofrer muito.

Mas Kagome mostrara-se o contrário de tudo o que pensou.Ela sentia-se tão feliz e grata por ele não ter medido esforços para salvá-la,que nem se lembrou de não ser de uma raça definida,aliás nem se importava com isso.Todos na vila levaram a mudança na boa e sua família,apesar do choque inicial,ficara feliz por sua menina estar feliz também.

Ela agora quase nunca ia à sua Era.Não ia mas à escola atual e sim a escola da vila,onde ela vivia o que aprendia antigamente em história.E Inuyasha,como prometera,sempre estava lá para ela.Beijavam-se normalmente agora,afinal,depois de tudo o que passaram,mereciam ao menos estarem juntos.

Mas o que mais mudou e o que mais tentou esconder,foi sua _libido_.Nunca sentira tanto desejo assim antes.E quem era mais admirado por seus olhos era Inuyasha.Seus lábios,orelhas,olhos,peito...tudo era motivo de sentir falta de ar e corar imensamente de vergonha por seus pensamentos impróprios.Longos momentos de reflexão - os quais que ela tentava não pensar no meio youkai – fizeram-na pensar se Inuyasha se sentia assim também. **(xD)**

Foi quando,numa noite onde a luz da lua brilhava por entre os campos,aconteceu.A primeira vez deles.Suas bocas,tão acostumadas uma à outra,pediam mais.Mais contato,mais carícia,mais movimentos.Foi puro,como uma primeira vez dessa ser.Inuyasha foi extremamente delicado com ela.Mas depois da primeira...a delicadeza já não era mais necessária.Foi se tornando desesperada,violenta e brutal.Mas eles gostavam.

Ah, se gostavam.

**OooOooOooO**

# Inuyasha.Inuyasha #

Piscou rapidamente.Olhou para a garota tentando se lembrar do que ela estava falando

# Não adianta fingir que estava me escutando seu bobo – ela disse com a expressão brava.Ele levantou a sobrancelha,fazendo-a rir – O Kintarô dormiu e Shippou vai cuidar dele.Vamos pra Árvore? #

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Chegaram ao local: a Árvore Sagrada.Era o lugar que mais ficavam agora.Era lá que ele ensinava a ela como se defender;faziam amor;observavam o nascer e o pôr do sol.Subiram rapidamente seus galhos –Inuyasha mais rápido – e sentaram-se lado a lado.Kagome pousou a cabeça no ombro dele,enquanto as mãos masculinas lhe circulavam as costas.

# Foi aqui que nos conhecemos # ela suspirou

# É #

# Tivemos tantos momentos bons com essa árvore #

# É #

# Dá pra você falar mais do que é? # pediu,elevando a voz

# É #

Ela estreitou os olhos # A noite está bonita né? #

# É #

# A lua brilha...#

# É #

# O Sesshoumaru é lindo também...#

# É – ele pensou no que disse – O quê?! #

Ela ria # Sabia que você ia cair nessa! #

Ele soltou a cintura dela e cruzou os braços # Affeh,bruxa!#

# Hum...Inu! – circulou o pescoço dele com seus braços – Era brincadeira! #

Ele virou o rosto,emburrado.Ela sorriu e pegou o seu rosto,virando-o para ela.Beijou-o levemente nos lábios.Quando ela abriu os olhos,ele a olhava com os olhos semi cerrados mas um sorriso brincava em sua boca

# Você acha que resolve tudo com um beijo? #

Ela o beijou de novo.Depois acrescentou # Não,com dois # sorriu

Ele sorriu com ela,sem conseguir evitar.Voltou a abraçar a sua cintura enquanto ela deitava a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

# Eu amo você Inu # ela sussurrou

Ele sorriu contente # Eu também Kagome #

# Queria ter escutado quando você disse isso pela primeira vez # ela disse,meio entristecida

# Não importa. #

# Às vezes,queria que aquele tempo simplesmente não tivesse ocorrido # ela suspirou

# Eu não - ela o olhou surpresa.Ele virou o rosto para ela,sorrindo.Alisou sua face. – Pois foi exatamente ali que eu descobri o quanto eu amava você # respondeu simplesmente

O coração dela palpitou mais forte.Kagome sorriu,desarmada pelas palavras do amado

# Descobriu? # perguntou,olhando os olhos dourados

# É - Inuyasha respondeu.Ela sorriu,voltando a encostar a cabeça no ombro dele,as mãos agora entrelaçadas

Um amor descoberto.

_**Fim**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Ahhhhhh que final tosco!xD Bom,mas como é o nome da fic \o\_

_Último capítulo...quem diria?Há nove meses (nove? .-. ) eu só pensava em escrever uma fanfic,postar,ver como era receber reviews.É um mundo totalmente novo!Eu esperava ansiosa pelas reviews,queria responder,adorava escrever a fic (quando a preguiça dava um tempo xD). _

_Mas acho que escrever uma história de amor,principalmente na era Feudal,é muito difícil.Porque eu nunca amei alguém de verdade (a não ser minha família e amigos,mas vocês entenderam xD). Mas hoje eu vejo que é muito triste terminar uma fanfic...(eu sou muito contraditória xD)_

_Mas enfim,muito obrigada a todos que leram essa fic e especialmente quem gastou um tempinho a mais para deixar review! _

_Estou escrevendo uma nova fic,que dessa vez vai ser U.A. \o\ Vai ser pequena,no máximo,oito capítulos e pra felicidade de vocês,eu só vou postar ela pronta.Então,vocês não vão precisar esperar meses e meses por um novo capítulo porque já vai estar tudo pronto x) _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentassem,mesmo que acabou.Manda o e-mail que eu posso responder qualquer dúvida,sugestão,carta bomba,etc._

_Muito obrigada mesmo! _

_Músicas: 1°- **Open Your Eyes**,**Snow Patrol**(tema de E.R. xD)_

_2°-**Íris**,**Goo Goo Dolls **(tema do filme Cidade dos Anjos )_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

**_Anneke x3:_** Caraca menina!Amei a sua review!!xD Obrigada por todos os elogios,fiquei muito feliz!!Sorte a sua que você pegou o capítulo pronto né?Todo mundo fala que eu demoro muito pra postar!¬¬ Não sei porque \o\ Sabe que eu acho a mesma coisa?Outro dia eu tava lendo o mangá dezessete(ou dezesseis?),aquele que a Kikyo beija o Inu (¬¬) e tipo eu pensei "No anime inteiro o único beijo foi o da Kikyo e do Inuyasha!!Isso é um absurdo!!" Os homens tem que sofrer!!Não é verdade?xD Inu na minha fanfic tá pagando todos os pecados que ele fez no anime,no mangá e em todas as fanfics do mundo!Huahauhauahuaha Bom,eu tenho muito que te agradecer - Porque...bem...eu não sabia que o Inu não poderia fundir a Jóia!xD Então,eu dei uma explicação super furada nesse capítulo aqui!Ah,mas o que importa é a intenção!(?) MALDIÇÃO!Ah,eu adoro também!xDD Mas quando eu tô nervosa,eu falo é C... mesmo!xD Não acho vc louca não pode deixar! o/ Adorei você!!Espero que você goste desse capítulo! . Comente se puder! \o\ Beijos!

**_Sacerdotiza: _**Sacerdotiza!! \o/ Nhai!Não matei não! \o\ Nanda chan - Nossa sacerdotiza-chan eu só tenho a agradecer a você!Sempre esteve aqui (nos capítulos xD) e na sua primeira review vc falou que ia continuar mandando...e não é que foi verdade?Hehehe D.N.S.I fundado!Hahahahaha Hoje eu chorei com o último episódio de Kaleido Stage T.T Foi tããão lindo!!! (que comentário nada a ver õ . ô ) E espero que vc comente!Beijos Sasá!!

**_Manu higurashi: _**Nossa,eu já falei que adoro deixar todo mundo curioso? xD (um monte de pedras vem na minha direção) Ai!Era zueira! (as pedras param sozinhas no ar e caem xD) Que bom que eu consegui te emocionar Manu!Eu sei q o final tá uma droga,mas espero q seja do jeito que você estava imaginando (nanda com medo e ansiosa também x) Beijos!

**_Naninhachan: _**Gente nova! \o/ Pena que você só chegou no penúltimo capitulo ó . ò Hahaha mas foi melhor pra vc,quase pegou tudo já pronto!xD Não morreram não,não se preocupe! \o\ Espero q vc goste do final.Beijos!

**_Dani Higurashi: _**Sim,sim!Eu sou má!Eu admito!Muahuiahuamuha xD Tinha que dar uma emoção né?Hehehehe A sua ansiedade pode acabar!Espero que você goste desse capítulo o/ Beijos!

**_Ludy-chan: _**Nhááá!Eles não morrem não! \o\ E tem hentai!Fiz o que você me pediu!xD Se vc me bater,eu mando o Sesshoumaru te bater (ele está me devendo um favores xD) Hahahah zueira!Não me bate não!Bom eu não te achei louca não!xD Acredite,eu falo com gente muito mais louca que qualquer um! O . O Ah sim!Obrigada pelos elogios!Que mais...ah!Vai ter continuação sim! lol e eu já tenho até idéia de onde vai ser Muahuamauaha Inté!Obrigada por comentar!Beijos!

**_Jack chan: _**Oh!Estou falando com a mais nova escritora de fanfics!! Palmas! \o/ Jack x) Vai com tudo garota!Posta a sua historia logo!Hahahahaha A escola nova tá boa!Tô zuando muito!xD E a sua sala doida como está?Pô Jack,queria te agradecer também x) Vc tem comentado na maioria dos capítulos!E sempre palavras de afeto!(¬¬)hauahuahua Te adoro!Beijos!

**_Yejinii Kindim: _**Final feliz!Final feliz!! \o/ Nhai amiga!obrigada por comentar!Beijos!!

**_Luisao: _**Oie!!Hahahah ia reclamar é?Eu tava com um pressentimento e por isso postei!xD Surpresa fiquei sim!Nunca esperava O . O Hahaha adorei os cuecas!xD Eu to fazendo outra sim! ) Mas eu vou acabar de escrevê-la par depois postar!xD Ah,e tem outras minhas que são one-shot,não sei se vc já viu.Uma chama "O homem do Elevador" e a outra é a continuação, "Molhados" xD os nomes são zuados mas acho q tá legal! x) Se quiser dar uma passadinha,fique a vontade o/ Apareça sempre!Adorei seus comentários!Beijos!

**_Kaori-sann: _**Eu sempre faço isso com vc? Ah,desculpa!Hehehe Eu tento não fazer mas acabo fazendo xD Que nem aqui em cima: Final feliz!Final feliz! \o/ Beijos! Comente se gostar!xD

**_Soraa: _**Hahahaha todo mundo mó triste,falando q tá com pena do Inu e da Kagome,aí chega uma menina louca e começa a rir!xD hahaha Nakama só vc msm!xD Mas também,eu do outro lado,rindo que nem uma demente e vc fazendo as vozes do Inu e da Kagome mt zuadas!Quem não ia rir? (Etevaldo levanta a mão lá no fundo) (Pepa joga um sapato nele xD) Vc já leu o hentai,eu já te contei o final...não tem graça!Ah,mas qd vc tiver tempo na sua agenda de estudos comenta tá? D Tá tudo bem lá na escola Mi?Ei,vai ter evento lá na Liberdade?Beijos!

_Bom,gente,então é isso!Amor Descoberto acabou! \o/ daqui há algum tempo eu apareço com uma fanfic por aí!Até lá...ja ne!_

_Beijos!!_

_Nanda Yukimura (dando tchauzinho,com uma cara aliviada e um sorriso bobo no rosto)_


End file.
